


The Anderson Pleasures

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson's Loft is the best gay club in L.A. and the best part? The Anderson Pleasures, a group of men guaranteed to make your wildest fantasies come true. Follow Chastity Kurt Hummel through his new job, new life and friends, and possible new love. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Whoop! New Klaine! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna post this once. Not mine. It's all RIB's.**

* * *

"Blaine! Welcome back!" The brunet in question smiled at the sound of his name. He had just entered _Anderson's Loft_ , a gay club he had created that was quickly becoming one of best and well-known in the country. They always played the best music, had great food, and the male dancers he had hired were some of the hottest L.A. had to offer. Before he could speak, Blaine found himself enveloped in the firm embrace of the club's manager and head bartender, Noah Puckerman.

"Puck!" Blaine exclaimed as the taller, straight man released him and took a step back. "You taking good care of my business?"

"Of course, I am!" He shouted over the loud music. "This month's profits have nearly tripled that of last month's, and we still have two weeks to go!" Blaine grinned at the statement and raised his hand to high-five his manager.

"That's great! Remind me to give you a raise." Puck chuckled and shook his head.

"No need. The tips I get pretty much do that for you." The owner crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Really? They give you that much?" Puck nodded. "And they know you're completely straight?"

"Yep!" He answered. "Apparently most of them think they can ' _tempt'_ me. And what kind of person would I be tell them no?" Blaine shook his head and punched Puck in the shoulder.

"Whatever man. Look, not that I don't love visiting, but I've got a lot of paperwork to get done if I plan on opening a new club in Vegas. Why'd I need to get done here?" Puck nodded and motioned for Blaine to follow him. The two men made their way through the crowded club to a door in the back. They entered it and shut the door behind themselves, instantly muffling the sounds of loud music and excited drunken men. They were in a small room with no windows, no other exits and only a staircase leading up to a second level. As they headed towards it, Puck began to talk again.

"Well, you remember how we couldn't seem to find a new angel? Well, I do believe that I've found one." Puck was referring to _Anderson's Loft_ 's main attraction, _The Anderson Pleasures_. _The Anderson Pleasures_ was a group of handpicked guys that with an appointment and for the right price could make any guy's year. There were fourteen of them and they were all based off of the seven deadly sins: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy  & pride, and the seven virtues: temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, humility & the new one they needed, chastity. Their previous chastity had quit a few months back due to personal reasons. They had been having trouble locating a new one ever since. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"You think you found a new one?"

"Yeah."

"And he is of age, right?"

"Yep. Checked myself. And I called you down here because I wanted you to be the one to…break him in, so to speak." Puck said, smirking. Blaine nodded, catching his drift. By now, they had walked up the stairs and were stopped in front of a plain bedroom door, the booming sound of the bass from downstairs, able to be felt through the floor. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Find me downstairs when you're done, so we can discuss his pay." With a wink, He headed back towards the stairs and to the front of the club. Blaine placed his hand on the door and opened it, falling in silence as he stared at the boy in front of him.

True to the theme, each _pleasure_ acted and dressed according to their sin or virtue. Sam, who was _Lust,_ wore nothing but a tiny red thong and was practically always ready to fuck regardless of who or how many. Mike, who was _Diligence_ , would spend hours at a time with a single guy, making sure that both he and his customer were fully sated and could barely walk by the end. Jesse, who was _Wrath,_ was for those in the BDSM community, tying men to the bed and controlling them until they were practically screaming for him to fuck them. The other sins/virtues were all the same way.

Chastity was the hardest to hire, because you had to have someone who looked innocent, acted innocent, and would put up a "fight". They would have to appear as if they didn't want it before giving in. In simplest terms, "chastity" had to be almost angelic, a pair of soft white wings adding to the illusion. As Blaine looked at the boy in front of him, he could see why Puck had decided to hire him.

He had some of the softest looking chestnut hair Blaine had ever seen. Electric blue eyes stared at him, from over a small button nose. His lips were a bright pink and he was biting softly on his bottom one. His torso was bare and Blaine could see pink nipples, small abs and a slight happy trail that was honey colored. He was wearing tight, white skinny jeans that clung to every curve and muscle he had. He wore no shoes on his small feet and the only other thing he was wearing were the angel wings. Blaine nodded in approval. He was perfect.

Throughout his silent evaluation, the two had maintained eye contact, and soon the new employee was shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Blaine entered the room, locking it securely behind him. He moved until he was sitting on the bed beside him and stared at the clearly younger man. Blaine placed his hand on the boy's knee and rubbed it gently. The boy instantly went stiff, as true to form.

"My name's Blaine." He started. "What's yours?"

"Chastity." The boy muttered quietly. Blaine smirked. He knew the role well. "My name is chastity."

"Well, Chastity," the owner started, "Have you ever done this before?" He asked as he slid the hand touching the boy's knee up his leg until it was resting at the junction where his hips met his pelvis. The boy blushed deeply and shook his head.

"No! Of course not! I'm not married and I don't know what you thinks gonna happen tonight because I will not be sleeping with you." Blaine nodded, playing along. This was all part of the act. Puck had clearly explained the part well.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on doing anything of the sort." He said. "I just wanted to kiss you." The boy stared at him for a second before slowly nodding.

"Kissing…kissing's fine." Blaine smiled before leaning in and placing his lips on the younger man's. They were as soft as they looked and tasted like strawberry. He pulled "chastity" towards him, causing the angel to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine gently licked his bottom lip urging the boy to open up and he reluctantly did. Blaine sucked on the younger man's tongue, slowly lowering him down until he was lying on the bed, Blaine on top of him. They continued to kiss and Blaine moved one of his hands to the chest of the boy beneath him. He gently pinched the younger man's nipple, causing him to break the kiss and gasp in surprise.

"Blaine!" He said in shock. "What are you doing?" Blaine shrugged nonchalantly and moved to kiss down Chastity's neck. "I said no sex!"

"And this isn't sex. This is exploring. I just want you to know how much I care about you." Blaine said, moving back up to kiss him again. Blaine moved his hand from Chastity's nipple to his side, and before Chastity could protest, he had wrapped one of the boy's slimmer legs around his own, so that their crotches were perfectly aligned. Chastity gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Blaine!" Blaine did his best to appear innocent.

"What? I just want to show you how good you make me feel." He said rocking his hips forward, causing a small moan to escape from Chastity's lips. "How incredibly hard you make me. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hard as well." Chastity instantly shook his head, even though the bulge in his pants was a dead giveaway to how turned on he was.

"No," He muttered quietly. "I'm-I'm not." Blaine nodded, biting his collarbone.

"Yes. Yes you are. But it's okay, because this isn't sex." Blaine said as he grinded on the man beneath him. Chastity threw his head back in pleasure, his face flushed pink. Blaine took this moment to reach down and open the boy's skinny jeans, rubbing his palm against the hard cock. Chasity gasped. "And this isn't sex either, this is touching. Experimenting. The day you get married, you don't want your wedding night to be a disaster because you don't know what you're doing, do you?" Chastity fiercely shook his head.

"…n-no…"

"Well all we're doing is making sure that you can make your future husband happy, without us having to go all the way."

Chastity bit his lip and looked at Blaine with his blue eyes.

"That ma-makes sense I guess…" Blaine smirked.

"Good." He said as he went back to kissing Chastity's collarbone, working his way down. He stopped at the nipple and quickly took it in his mouth, biting it and swirling it around his tongue.

"Oh my god…" Chastity moaned, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head. Blaine took this moment of distraction to gently and slowly ease Chastity's briefs and jeans halfway down his thighs. He worked his hand around to the boy's backside and along his entrance. Chastity gasped.

"That is definitely se-" Blaine quickly silenced his outburst by kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips.

"It's not." Blaine said, his lips not leaving the paler man's. "It's testing your limits. And be honest. This makes you feel good. And I can make it even better if you just let go and stop fighting." Chastity shook his head repeatedly, but made no motion to stop the ministrations of Blaine's hand. The older man pulled back from the kiss and removed his hand from Chastity's backside, causing the boy in question to sigh in relief. Blaine brought his hand up to his own mouth, quickly sucking three fingers into his mouth. Chastity watched in fascination as the older male moved his free hand to his crotch, freeing his hard cock from its confines. He stroked himself as he sucked on his fingers. When they were good and wet, he pulled them out and grinned down at the boy beneath him.

"I'm waiting-"

"Till marriage, I know. But don't you wanna experience pleasure, behind anything you've ever felt?" Before he could answer, Blaine had already moved one finger into the boy's hole and Chastity instantly gripped the sheets.

"Blaine…" He muttered weakly, a fail attempt at getting him to stop. Blaine continued to slowly finger the boy while working his tongue along the prominent vein in Chastity's neck. He soon inserted the second and third finger, picking up the pace.

"Sh-shit…" Blaine moved his lips from on Chasity, to stare down at him. His lips were swollen, he had hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, his pants had fallen off sometime before and his pale, sweaty naked body was on full display. The wings were still on and did their job of making the boy appear angelic. Chastity opened his eyes and that was all Blaine could take. He removed his fingers from the tight heat before shoving his dick in their place. Chastity moaned at the sudden larger intruder and tightened around the cock inside him.

"Fuck, Chastity, how does this feel?"

"Amazing…"

"DO you regret not waiting?"

"…yes…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"…no…please don't…ever stop…" Blaine grinned and did as he was asked, speeding up his tempo. He leaned over the smaller boy and pressed their foreheads together, as he moved his hips to hit at a different angle. Chastity's hands instantly flew to Blaine's shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Right there…again…more…" The angel panted, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as he went deeper.

"Are you close, Chastity?" Blaine asked, breaking the kiss. The boy in question nodded. "Would you like to experience the best orgasm ever?" Chastity nodded again. Blaine sighed and quickly pulled out of Chastity to a cry of surprise.

"Wha-" The question was stopped in its tracks as Blaine placed his mouth on Chastity's cock and three fingers in his ass. Blaine bobbed his head up and down as he hurriedly finger-fucked the boy. Within minutes, Chastity came in Blaine's mouth, the club owner swallowing all he gave. When the angel was completely spent, Blaine sat up, and quickly began jerking himself off. Seconds later, he was cumming all over Chastity's torso before collapsing on the bed. The two laid there in silence before Blaine looked at the boy beside him.

"You are the fifth Chastity I've had since opening this place and you are without a doubt the best." The boy grinned and blushed.

"Thanks. Some of the other guys here helped me with it." Blaine nodded and chuckled.

"So what's your actual name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Blaine sat up in the bed and Kurt followed suit. Blaine offered his hand.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, as proud owner of _Anderson's Loft_ , I'd like to take this moment to firmly welcome you to _The Anderson Pleasures_ as Chastity. I think you'll have a very happy future with us." Kurt grinned as he shook his hand.

"I think I will too."

* * *

**So what did you think? I was thinking about possibly making this a series and do all the sins/virtues. What do you all think? Let me know! :D**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	2. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson's Loft is the best gay club in L.A. and the best part? The Anderson Pleasures, a group of men guaranteed to make your wildest fantasies come true. Follow Chastity Kurt Hummel through his new job, new life and friends, and possible new love. AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! I feel if I weren't to finish this, people might be upset. So here's the next chapter! Read and review please! And enjoy! ;D**

* * *

"He's hired." Puck looked up from his desk to see Blaine standing in the open doorway. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I'm assuming he was good?"

"That's an understatement." Blaine said moving until he was leaning against the front of his employee's desk. "He's the ideal Chastity. If we didn't hire him, we might as well be committing a sin to the entire gay community." Puck laughed and nodded.

"Thought you might feel that way. So I was thinking we start him off with the usual pay and-" There was a knock on the open door and both men turned around to see Wes leaning against it and looking very laid back in an old t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Puck. Blaine." He said, nodding at each of them in turn. They nodded back. "I just wanted to clock in for my shift." The Asian man was sporting a very large grin as he stared at Puck behind the desk. Blaine noticed this and turned his head to arch an eyebrow at Puck. He just sighed.

"Hey, Wes. You are aware that you don't have to tell me every time you're clocking in. You just _do it_." Wes nodded and crossed his arms.

"I know. I just like _you_ knowing that I'm here." Puck pretended to look confused for a moment.

"Which one are you again?" Wes pouted.

"You know that I'm Gluttony."

"So why don't you go eat something?"

"Because the thing I'd like to eat most you're currently sitting on." Blaine had to cover his mouth with his hands to resist from laughing out loud. The owner noticed the seated man glaring at him and decided it was time to go.

"Um, Wes?" He said, still trying to control his laughter. "Do you know where Kurt is?" The man standing at the door snapped his eyes towards Blaine and looked confused before comprehension dawned.

"Oh! The new boy! Last I saw him he was downstairs." Blaine nodded and exited the room, leaving Puck and Wes alone. Blaine headed back to the front of the club and stood on the second level overlooking the large and packed dance floor below. He leaned against the railing as he surveyed the dancing men both below him and around him, searching for a brown head with dazzling blue eyes.

* * *

"Can I have a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple?" Kurt yelled at the bartender over the music. The bartended nodded and went about making it when the brunet felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see two boys around his age standing behind him. One of the boys was his height and had brown hair darker than his. The other was a tall blonde with a wide grin that stretched across his face. Both of them had hazel eyes and they were holding hands.

"Hey! Are you Kurt?" The blue-eyed boy nodded slowly, his suspicions rising at how they knew his name. The shorter one, sensing his fears quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry! We're not stalkers or anything. My name's Nick and this is my boyfriend Jeff." He said motioning at the blonde beside him. "We're pleasures here too. I'm Humility and Jeff is Pride." Kurt smiled at the blonde.

"You don't say much do you?" Jeff chucked and shrugged.

"Nick likes to talk and I like the sound of his voice. It's a win-win." He said, kissing the side of his boyfriend's head.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Nick rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Kurt's question.

"A little over a year, though I know it appears like it's been a lot longer. We're just…really compatible I guess. We started dating a few weeks after we started working as pleasures." Kurt nodded.

"Speaking of that, how'd you guys know my real name?"

"Sam told us." Jeff answered. "Last week when you first came by. He said you were a shoo-in for Chastity and that you'd be meeting with Blaine this week to finalize it."

"So did you?" Nick started. "You know… _finalize_ it?" Kurt couldn't stop the blush that rose over his face and he nodded. Jeff and Nick laughed.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We all went through it. We've all slept with Blaine Anderson." Nick said. Kurt opened his mouth to speak when the bartender came back with his drink. He began to reach for his wallet when Nick slapped his hand away. He looked up to see the two boys staring at him in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blonde asked.

"Paying for my-"

"Pleasures don't pay for their drinks." Nick interrupted. "We don't pay for drinks or food. It's all on the house." He then turned to the bartender. "Chastity. And bring Jeff and I our usual please. " The guy nodded in understanding before walking off and returning shortly with a _Sam Adams_ and a bloody Mary before handing them to Nick and Jeff respectively. They began to walk away, motioning for Kurt to follow them. The three of them reached a table in the back where they wouldn't have to yell to hear and sat down. Kurt picked up his drink and took a sip before turning back to the boys in front of him.

"Thanks." He said but they waved it away in unison.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff said. "You have a lot to learn about being a pleasure." Kurt nodded.

"Do you guys like it?" Nick and Jeff nodded.

"It's fun." Nick said. "You get to meet new people all the time and you get to pretend to be someone else for a night. We get recognized all the time when you're just out and around because everyone gay within a hundred mile radius comes here. And…it's kinda sexy to know that you have the ability to turn someone else on without trying. Plus we've got _great_ benefits. Four weeks _paid_ vacation, four weeks unpaid vacation, dental as well as health insurance, and the pay is _legit._ You only have a max of four clients a week, and you can do them all in one day if you want and have the rest of the week off. We're required to come out on the floor as our personas once a week too for a few hours. Also, all clients have to have an up to date health record on file that includes all STDs past and present, and condoms must be used in all acts unless the pleasure says it's okay. Also, we have final say in everyone we sleep with and if necessary we can get clients banned for life." Kurt took all this in stride as he watched Jeff gently stroke the back of Nick's hand. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is it hard with both of you being pleasures and in a committed relationship?" Nick and Jeff shared a look before Jeff sighed.

"Not the way we look at it." The blonde answered. "The way we see it is that this," he said motioning at everything around them. "Is just sex. But this," He said while looking at the shorter boy beside him. "This is real." Nick looked at the boy affectionately before leaning up and gently kissing his boyfriend on the lips and snuggling in close to his side. The two of them were so close that Kurt felt almost intrusive watching their interactions. He took a sip of his drink before sighing deeply.

"Earlier, you mentioned that all of the pleasures sleep with Blaine."

"Yep." Jeff said. "It's like…our training in a way." Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Well does Blaine tend to continue this… _"training"_ after the initial one?" The blonde shook his head.

"No way. He's got this strict rule on him not sleeping with the pleasures. A few have tried to break it, and all have been both unsuccessful and fired. The most physical contact he makes with us are kisses on the cheeks and hugs." Kurt bit his lip as his heart sank a little. He had thought he felt something there…

A firm hand on his shoulder surprised him and he looked up to see a blonde with green eyes grinning down at him.

"Hey Sam." Nick and Jeff said in unison. He smiled at them.

"Sup Niff." Kurt made a face and Sam chuckled. "Since they're together so much, I've decided that they're one person. Nick plus Jeff equals Niff." Sam explained. Jeff stuck his tongue out at the standing blonde and rolled his eyes.

"No thong today, _lust_?" Nick asked. Kurt glanced down and noticed that Sam indeed wasn't wearing the red undergarment, but instead was dressed in red skintight leather pants. "Or is it under?"

"Nope. I'm completely _commando_." He said rolling his hips suggestively. "Hey, Nicky. Anytime you wanna try something new, don't be afraid to come my way." Jeff glared at him and pulled Nick closer to his side. Sam grinned and turned to look at Kurt. "So, how was your meeting with the owner? Did you get it?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Blaine said he was glad to "firmly welcome" me, so I guess that means I'm in." Sam grinned and clapped him on his shoulder.

"Congrats, dude! We should celebrate." Sam said excitedly before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Dance with me." He commanded causing Kurt to blush and shake his head furiously.

"No, I can't. I'ma-I-I'm not done with my drink." Sam rolled his eyes and leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"Kurt, please. You dance with me, and every single guy in here will _gladly_ buy you a new one." Before Kurt could answer, Sam had pulled him to his feet and was quickly heading towards the center of the dance floor. Kurt looked back at Nick and Jeff for help but the two just smiled and waved.

When they were in the middle, Sam turned Kurt around so that the smaller boy's back was flush against his chest. He gripped Kurt's hips tightly and began to move their bodies in time with the music. The brunet was stiff for a bit before closing his eyes and gradually beginning to move his body of his own accord.

Soon, he was grinding against the man behind him with as much force as he was receiving. Sam's grip around Kurt tightened soon one of the blonde's hands was straying from Kurt's hips and moving up his thin t-shirt. The brunet gasped in surprise when he felt Sam's nails gently scrape his stomach.

"You like that?" Sam asked, his voice low and breath hot against Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded as he bit his lip causing a chuckled out of Sam. "Open your eyes." He muttered and Kurt did as he was told. His eyes snapped open and he blushed deeply as he noticed that the two of them were being watched by everyone around them, eyes dark with desire. "Told ya." Sam said, his hips still firmly connected to Kurt's backside. "Every guy in here wants a piece of you." Kurt couldn't help the grin that formed on his face and he looked down at the ground shyly. A throat clearing caused him to look up again. Standing in front of them was Blaine with his arms crossed. Kurt immediately jumped away from Sam even though technically they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Blaine!" He said running a hand through his hair. Sam rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Anderson," He started. "But I was trying to get some just now, so if you don't mind-"

"Actually, I do mind considering there's a high paying client currently sitting in your room waiting on you." Sam instantly grinned.

"Why didn't you say that before? I'll see you later, Kurt." He said as he started to leave the floor. As he walked by Blaine, he paused before leaning down and kissing the owner on the check. "And I'll _fuck_ you later, Blaine." The boy in question rolled his eyes before pushing the blond away from him. He then turned to Kurt and stepped closer to him so he wouldn't have to yell as loud.

"I was looking for you to tell you some of the expectations of being a pleasure." Kurt shook his head.

"Nick and Jeff already did." He yelled back. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kurt nodded. "They explained the benefits?" A nod. "The weekly quota?" Another nod. "The health process?"

"A simplified version, yes." Blaine nodded.

"Well then, I've got nothing else to say. You can stay here as long as you like and I count as your first client for the week."

"And how exactly are clients chosen?"

"You choose them. All the interested ones tell one of the bartenders, who in turn tells Puck, who arranges to meet them, and then he tells you. From the ones Puck gives the okay to, you then choose your weekly four. It's very professional and orderly. Some guys are willing to spend weeks on a waiting list for one of the pleasures since ya'll have the last say. I don't want you guys doing anything you're not comfortable with. " Kurt smiled slightly at the sincerity in the man's eyes. He could tell that he deeply cared for his pleasures and regarded them with respect, something very rare to find in a business that one might call sleazy.

"Thank you, Blaine." The man in question smiled slightly and gently patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"You busy?" Puck sighed at the question and rolled his eyes. He didn't even need to lift his head to know that Wes was the one at his door.

"Yep. I'm working. Same as you should be, Wes." Puck looked up from his work to see Wes staring at him licking a red Popsicle. The man shrugged.

"I am working. You told me to go eat something and I am." Puck rolled his eyes at the comment and went back to writing. If he had been paying more attention he would have noticed the shorter man locking the office door behind him before fully entering the room. Wes moved until he was sitting on the edge of Puck's desk. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Writing up Kurt's contract." Wes nodded and continued to lick at the popsicle. Puck tolerated Wes' appearance until the popsicle he as eating began to drip onto the desk. When a drop landed on one of the papers he was working on, that was the final straw.

"Wes, we're paying you to do your job, so please go do it somewhere else." Wes crossed his arms and removed the popsicle from his mouth, pouting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired, I'm overworked, Lauren won't take me back, and you keep trying to ride my dick." Wes chuckled.

"So what you're saying is that you're stressed." Puck closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yes, Wes. I'm stressed and your appearance is definitely not helping. So please-"

"And Lauren broke up with you?"

"She said we needed a break-"

"So there's no one to help you relieve all this stress that you're under?" Puck stopped writing to stare at Wes who took that moment to slowly run his tongue down the red treat.

"What are you hinting at?" Wes shrugged as he got off the desk and walked behind Puck, the popsicle falling in the trash. Wes slowly moved his hands to Puck's shoulders, rubbing them gently. As much as Puck tried to resist, he couldn't help but lean into the shorter man's gentle touch.

"I'm not hinting at anything." Wes said. "But it has been tested that acts of the sexual kind have been shown to help lower stress levels."

"I'm not having sex with you." Puck said firmly, though not bothering to remove his hands from on his body. Wes grinned and moved his hand down Puck's arms, gently stroking the bigger man's biceps. He then moved his hands towards Puck's chest, stroking the firm pecs through the thin shirt he was wearing. "Wesley Montgomery, you keep this up and you are so-" Wes took that moment to lean down and blow on the back of Puck's ear before nibbling on it. Without warning, Wes spun Puck's chair around so it was facing him. Puck's eyes snapped open as Wes fell to his knees. Wes quickly undid his manager's pants and pulled them down to the floor leaving him in his boxers.

"Wes, this isn't-"

"Puck," Wes started, clearly irritated. "I have been waiting three years, _THREE YEARS_ , for this and its happening whether you like it or not!"

"I am not fucking your ass!" Wes shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Does it look like I'm in the right position for you to fuck me like that? No. I'm doing what you pay me for." He reached up and pulled Puck's dick-which was slightly hard due to Wes' earlier massage-out of his boxers. He licked his lips as he firmly grasped the bottom of it. "I'm gonna eat you like a popsicle."

To emphasize his point, he took that moment to slowly run his small tongue from the base to the tip of Puck's cock and moaned deeply. The man above him gripped the arms of his chair firmly. He shook his head, but couldn't will his mouth to form the words to tell him to stop. He hadn't been laid or had his dick sucked since Lauren left him and that was three months ago…

"Wes," Puck muttered. "This…we…I'm not…" Wes glared at him and squeezed his balls firmly.

"It's like what you said when you hired me. This job is no emotions, no feelings, and no strings. Just…lots…of…fun." He said, making sure to leave a kiss after every word. Puck seemed to internally struggle a little longer before closing his eyes and giving in while relaxing in his seat. Wes grinned before returning his attention back to the package in front of him. He began to work his hands up and down Puck's dick, grinning as he felt it steadily grow in his hand. Wes leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head, never taking his eyes off his manager's face.

The Asian man moved his mouth down and took one of Puck's balls in his mouth, gently sucking on it. He quickly moved onto the next one. When both of his balls had been given the same amount of attention, Wes pulled back and Puck quickly reaching forward, grabbing the back of his head tightly. Wes gasped in pain and Puck moved the younger man's face back to the top of his dick.

"Don't. Tease. Me." The manager growled. "Do what you said you were going to and stop messing around." Before Wes could say anything, Puck pulled his face forward and forced Wes' mouth on the top of his cock. After getting over the initial shock, Wes relaxed his jaw to accommodate Puck's large size. Wes swallowed around the dick in his mouth, looking at Puck through his eyelashes. Wes pulled back and gasped for air. He brought one hand back to the dick to keep it growing with the absence of his mouth.

"How-how big are you?" The smaller man asked. Puck arched an eyebrow.

"Fully hard? Seven and a half inches." Wes couldn't stop the moan that escaped him and quickly put his mouth back on it and sucking firmly. Puck screwed up his face in pleasure and gripped the back of his head forcing him to stay where he was. Wes removed his hand from the base of Puck's dick and placed both of them on the bigger man's thigh's, keeping him there. He then leaned down even further, until Puck's dick hit the back of his throat. Wes swallowed before pulling back to lick the tip. He did this action repeatedly before Puck pushed him back. Wes' lips were swollen, his pupils diluted with lust and a strand of spit and precum kept Puck's dick connected to his lips. Puck pushed him back until he was resting on his arms, staring up at his manager in confusion.

Puck stood over him, and began to stroke himself furiously, his head thrown back in pleasure. Wes watching in awe, wanting nothing more than to put his mouth back where it previously was. He swallowed and reached down to slowly stroke himself through his jeans. Soon, Puck was panting hard and Wes could tell he was close. He leaned up until once more Puck's dick was inches away from his face.

"Are you ready?" Puck grunted, his eyes still closed. Wes nodded.

"God, yes. Please Puck. I want to drink your cum. _All of it._ " Wes said as seductively as he could and opening his mouth wide. Without any other warning, Puck started cumming, his seed hitting Wes square in the face. Puck continued to cum, drenching his employee's face and hair. When he was finally done. He fell backwards, collapsing in the chair he had previously occupied, too tired to do anything except blink and breathe.

Wes slowly stood to his feet without a word and headed, towards the door. When he reached it, he turned around to face Puck, the manager's seed still covering his face. As Puck watched him, Wes ran a finger down the side of his face before putting it in his mouth and licking his finger clean.

"Wes…" Puck muttered weakly. The man known as _Gluttony_ rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'm headed back towards my room anyway, so I'll clean up there. This is gonna stay _our little secret._ " He winked and before Puck could stop him, he was unlocking the door, leaving the room, and Puck was left alone to ponder over what he had just done.

* * *

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	3. Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson's Loft is the best gay club in L.A. and the best part? The Anderson Pleasures, a group of men guaranteed to make your wildest fantasies come true. Follow Chastity Kurt Hummel through his new job, new life and friends, and possible new love. AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**New chapter! Read and review please! ;D**

* * *

"How many guys want me?" Kurt asked. It had been one day since his meeting with Blaine and his first official day as an _Anderson Pleasure._ He was currently seated in Puck's office and the two of them were looking through the list of people who had requested him so he could choose his other charges for the week. Puck grinned.

"17. And those are only the ones who passed the health checks. There were a lot more." Kurt stared at the man in front of him, bewildered.

"And this is all from just seeing me once?"

"Chastity is usually one of the favorites. Seventeen is an average number." Kurt shook his head in disbelief and leaned back in his chair as he surveyed the 17 Polaroid pictures of men before him.

"I don't even know where to start." Puck shrugged.

"Just pick the ones you think are attractive."

"And they're all healthy? No diseases or anything?"

"Clean as can be." Kurt nodded and crossed his arms, once again looking at the photos before him. "You're over thinking this." Puck said, seeing how indecisive Kurt was being. The paler man looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Well who would you recommend?" Puck sighed and scratched his chin.

"Well, Blaine counts as your first of the week, and past Chastitys have liked…this guy…and this guy." He said, pointing at a good looking blonde and grinning redhead. Underneath each picture, Puck had scribbled a name; the blonde being _Daniel James_ and the redhead was _Kevin Martin._ Kurt nodded picking up their photos and held them. "Now you just need one more." Kurt bit his lip as he looked through the remaining fifteen pictures, his eyes finally landing on one in the far right corner. He lifted the photo of a man who didn't look that much older than Blaine. He was a brunette with eyes as blue as his own and a smile as if he knew a secret that he wasn't telling. The name under his picture was _Eric Strong._ "He your last one?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded.

"I think so. Is he a usual?" Puck shook his head.

"He frequents the bar and he comes here all the time, but this is the first time he's requested one of the pleasures."

"Really?"

"Yep. He must think you're pretty special. Congrats."

"Um, thanks?" Puck gathered the rest of the pictures and placed them in a folder before putting them in his desk. He then reached for the three Kurt was holding.

"So." Puck said, placing the pics back on his desk. "When do you wanna do whom?"

"Can I just do them the day after each other? So, tomorrow Daniel, Wednesday Kevin, and Thursday Eric so I can have the weekend off?"

"You will still have to do the personal appearance on the floor."

"And I'll do it before I meet up with Eric." Puck nodded.

"Then you can completely do that. I'll contact the guys and let them know." Kurt rose from his seat.

"So that's it? This is all I've got to do every week?"

"Yep. It's really simple. I do most of the processing and background checks. You just choose the ones you like." Kurt nodded and headed towards the door.

"So, I'm free to go?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Hummel."

* * *

"So how was your first picking?" Kurt jumped practically out of his skin at the unexpected question, quickly turning around to face the asker. He saw Jeremiah Lane standing behind him, chuckling at his reaction. He was two years older and a good three inches taller than Kurt with curly blonde hair and green eyes. He played _Patience_ and had been for over three years, making him the longest lasting pleasure. The two of them as well as others were in the Employee lounge, a room where employees could just do whatever when they weren't working. There was a flat screen TV, a Wii an Xbox 360, a fully stocked fridge, a microwave, a toaster, a coffee maker, couches, bean bag chairs and a state of the art stereo system. All personally paid for by Blaine Anderson. The smaller male rolled his eyes as he took his bag out of his locker, preparing to leave.

"It went fine, Jer." He finally answered. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Who did you pick?"

"Daniel James, Kevin Martin and Eric Strong."

"Eric Strong? Eric Strong requested _you_?" Both Jeremiah and Kurt turned in the direction the voice had come from to see Nick, who had been doing yoga in the corner, staring at them with wide eyes. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yes, he did. Why?"

"Because Eric Strong doesn't request _anyone_." Mike, who had been watching T.V. answered. "Ever. And every single one of us pleasures would like to hit that. _Repeatedly._ " Sam nodded beside him.

"I would tear that ass up without a second's hesitation." Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you would fuck the _wall_ if you could." He said, walking towards the other blonde who simply shrugged.

"I'd deny it, but it's completely true." Kurt rolled his eyes and continued pulling his bag out of his locker and putting it on. "Where ya going, Kurt?" Sam asked, watching him get ready to leave.

"Home. I've got to finish unpacking and moving in."

"Do you want help?" Kurt paused and looked at him to see he was being serious. To his surprise, he couldn't find a single trace of humor on the jokester's face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm doing anything."

"But aren't you working today?"

"The club doesn't open till 9 and it's not even noon."

"Same here." Mike added. "Besides, the more hands you've got helping you, the sooner it'll get finished." Kurt looked at the four faces staring at him to see them all looking back at him expectantly.

"You all wanna help?"

"Yeah." Nick said. "Plus, this way we can get to know you better, and you get to know us a little better. It'll be like…a Pleasure Get Together." Kurt tried and failed miserably at holding back the smile that spread across his face.

"Sure sounds good." Nick jumped up and rolled up his yoga mat.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You guys go ahead, and I'll call Jeff and the rest of the guys and we'll meet ya'll there." Kurt nodded. After giving his address to Nick, he left the building with Sam, Jeremiah and Mike in tow. They got in their respective cars and left the back parking lot, Kurt leading the way. The four males drove for about twenty minutes before Kurt finally turned into a condominium complex. The four men pulled into the parking lot and got out of their separate cars. Kurt led them inside the tall skyscraper and they moved into the elevator. They rode it up to the third floor and walked down the hall until they reached the last door on the left. Kurt pulled a key out of his bag and unlocked the door. Mike let out a low whistle as he saw just how high the boxes were stacked.

"Have you unpacked anything?" He asked. Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"Not really. Every time I've tried to start, I see the number of boxes and I don't wanna do it anymore." Sam opened one of the brown boxes and pulled out plates, handing some to Jeremiah.

"Well, no time like the present."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nick had arrived with Jeff and the other pleasures, Kurt meeting most of them for the first time. He had already met Wes and Jesse and he was introduced to Thad Harwood, Matt Rutherford, Artie Abrams, David Thompson, Trent Nixon and Sebastian Hollow who played Temperance, Greed, Charity, Kindness, Sloth and Envy respectively. When all fourteen pleasures were in Kurt's house, the men quickly set to unpacking the boxes, and by six that evening, they were more than halfway done, Kurt's condo beginning to look the way that he wanted it to.

They were sitting in the living room, some drinking beers, others drinking soda and some sipping water. Nick had been right. This had been the perfect way for Kurt to get to know them all and they had welcomed Kurt with open arms. Nick and Jeff were the only confirmed couple, but the others had slept around with each other, Sam having been with everyone except Kurt. Jesse had been in a committed relationship for two years and Thad had started dating someone he had met at the club a few weeks back. Wes had an obsessive crush on Puck that everyone poked one at him for and Sebastian flat out admitted that if necessary, he would do anything to once again get in Blaine's pants. His bluntness made Kurt uneasy and his stomach turned in knots. The rest of the pleasures were happily single and felt that with their current line of work they would be for a while. The men continued to sit around and talk until there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kurt questioned. "All the pleasures are here and I haven't met anyone else." From his spot on the floor, Matt shrugged.

"Answer it and find out." When the knocking started again, Kurt reluctantly got up and walked to the door. He opened it wide and stepped back, shocked at whom was standing in front of him.

"Blaine?" All of the room's occupants looked up at the name, Sebastian listening intently. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi, see how you were adjusting to L.A. and such. Can I come in?" Kurt nodded and he stepped back to allow the older male inside his house. Blaine stopped in his tracks once he saw the living room full of people. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Hey guys."

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." His employees replied in unison.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were helping Kurt unpack and get situated." Sebastian replied, grinning. "We were being good people." Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm very proud of you then. But aren't most of you working tonight? Cause if so then you should get going." Matt stood up and stretched.

"Why? What time is it?"

"7:15, and you all know that you've got to be in costume, character and ready to go at 8:30." There were mumbles about a killjoy heard all around the room as the guys got off the couches and floors, picking up their cans and bottles with them. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the bad guy. I'm gonna remember this the next time I'm signing your checks." This earned a laugh from the group and slowly the house began to clear out until only Kurt, Blaine. Nick, Jeff and Wes were left.

"Don't you three have anywhere to go?"

"We're all off so, if it's alright with Kurt, we're just gonna hang here a little while longer." Kurt nodded.

"Go ahead, but the minute you start mentioning all of your Puck filled fantasies, you're gone." Wes flushed but nodded in agreement while Nick and Jeff laughed. As the couple started poking fun at their friend, Blaine turned back to Kurt, who had been trying his best to not openly stare. Kurt bit his lip.

"Why are you here?" He quietly asked. Blaine chuckled.

"I told you. To make sure that you were adjusting to the difference and that you were okay and all." Kurt nodded.

"But you could've just called and asked."

"True, but I could have called and you might have told me you were fine when in reality you might have been hanging upside down over a boiling pot while three witches danced manically around you." Kurt was silent as he searched the other male's face. He was stunned to see that the man was being dead serious.

"Boiling pot? Dancing witches? Really, Blaine?" He shrugged.

"I have a slightly overactive imagination. Sue me. But like I was saying, you could have told me everything was alright when really everything was wrong. So I decided to see for myself. I prefer to handle affairs in person rather than over the phone. But, if you ever need to get in contact with me and you physically can't reach me, I want you to have this." He reached into his back pocket and handed Kurt a small white card with two numbers written on it, and his name on the bottom. "The first is my cell, and the second is my home office, which you should only use as a last resort because I always have my cell on me and it's always on." Kurt nodded and looked down at the card in his hand, already mentally memorizing both numbers.

"Is that all?"

"No, it's not. I don't think I told you before that if you ever need anything, have any problems or just wanna talk or possibly hang out, don't be afraid to come to me. Because as corny as it sounds, you and the rest of the pleasures are not just my devastatingly attractive workers. You're also my devastatingly attractive friends who can come to me for anything. Don't ever forget that." Before Kurt could answer, Blaine had pulled him to him in a tight hug. Kurt quickly recuperated and placed his arms around Blaine's back, marveling at the muscle he could feel beneath the shirt and jacket. When Blaine pulled away, Kurt allowed his fingers to stay on the body a little longer than necessary, his hands finally coming to a rest at his sides. Blaine smiled.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Hummel." He then turned around to the room's seated occupants. "Montgomery. Sterling. Duval." He then proceeded to walk out of the front door, shutting it quietly behind him. Kurt walked back into the living room and flopped down on one of his couches, staring intently at the card in his hand. When he finally looked up he saw, Jeff, Nick and Wes staring at him with matching knowing looks.

"What?" He asked, suddenly feeling hot as his skin flushed with color.

"Don't play dumb. We saw that." Wes firmly stated.

"Saw what?"

"All of it. In the past year and a half, I have watched two pleasures, three bartenders, one bouncer and six of Puck's assistant managers fall head over heels in love with Blaine Tristian Anderson and you by far have fallen the fastest and the hardest." Jeff and Nick nodded in agreement. Kurt shook his head trying to deny what he knew was the truth.

"No, I'm not in love with him. Yeah, I think he's cute but that's it. Besides, he's my employer it would be unprofessional."

"He slept with you the first day he met you. That doesn't sound very professional to me." Jeff added. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't he sleep with you all as well?"

"That's beside the point!" Nick interjected. "We've seen everyone fall for his charm only to be completely shut down soon after. But…he has yet to do that with you." Kurt immediately sat up straight, intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never once seen nor heard of Blaine making a house call."

"He came to give me his number. I'm sure he gave it to you-"

"Oh, he did. Only he did it in Puck's office in broad daylight. He wasn't lying about not liking to call over the phone but whenever he wants to talk to any of us, he either does it at the club or asks us to meet him in a public place. He has never once gone to the home of a pleasure, and I know he has every single one of our addresses on file. Obviously, since he got here." Kurt shook his head at his brunette friend.

"What are you saying?" Wes laughed at the question.

"Clearly we are saying that you've got a thing for Anderson. And we think that he just might have a thing for you too."

* * *

"Hey! Chastity! Can I buy you a drink?" That was the fifth time that Kurt had heard someone say that in the past four minutes. Kurt politely shook his head no and continued towards the bar. He was roaming the dance floor of _Anderson's Loft_ in full costume, including wings. It was Thursday, his last day with his last client. Daniel and Kevin had both been nice, making sure that he had been satisfied, and even cuddling afterwards and asking him for his real name. Kurt had originally thought that he'd have a problem with having sex with random strangers but he found that Nick had been right. It was a _complete_ turn-on. The pale brunette glanced at the wall clock and sighed inwardly. There was still an hour before he had to meet Eric for their appointment and even though he liked the continuous and very vocal attention from the guys, it was a bit overwhelming.

"The usual." He shouted to the bartender who quickly brought him a Shirley Temple. He took it and headed up to the second level of the club, where it was less crowded and he could calmly wait till he had to go meet Eric. From his spot on top of a table he could see both Mike and Jeff-who were also patrolling the club as their personas-grinding on two of the guys who had offered to pay for his drinks. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

"Chastity?" Kurt looked up at the sound of his stage name being called and was graced with a face that he had only seen before in a picture that didn't do it justice. The man before him smiled, and he could have sworn his heart stopped. He had dark and long brown hair that swooped into his blue eyes. The male was taller and broader than he was and his defined muscles could clearly been seen through his clothing. Kurt bit his lip and nodded as Eric Strong's smile grew wider. "I'm Eric." Kurt chucked.

"I'd tell you mine, but you already know it. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked innocently, hoping the guy would catch on and play along. He did.

"Not really. I just wanted to tell you that you are without a doubt the most attractive angel I have ever seen." The blush that spread across the pleasure's face was as real as possible.

"Well thank you. Is that all?" Eric shook his head.

"Do you wanna dance?"

* * *

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Matt asked once he and the guy he had been dancing on were in the back alley behind _Anderson's Loft_. "If Puck finds out you're here, he'll kill you." The man named Stefan scoffed and crossed his arms. He was the same height, same age and shared the same birthday as the pleasure in front of him but he couldn't be more opposite. His blonde hair was gelled back and his brown eyes were unfeeling as he stared at the Asian man in front of him.

"And why would he do that or care?" Mike glared at him.

"After we broke up, I went on a rant to him about all the horrible things you did to me while we were dating and he said if he ever saw you again he'd strangle you." Stefan arched an eyebrow.

"Horrible things? Like what?"

"You stole money out of my bank account."

"I admitted to it, didn't I?"

"You sold my items on ebay. Without asking me first."

"I gave you half of the profit!"

"You cheated on me twice! With my sister!"

"So?"

"You're gay Stefan!"

"Everyone experiments every now and then." Mike rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is why we broke up, Stef! You could never commit, you were _never_ serious about us and I hated feeling like I was the only one who wanted the relationship and I refuse to go back to that!" Stefan's eyes widened and he looked mildly ashamed. He stepped closer and grabbed Mike's arm.

Come on, Mikey. There's got to be some part of our relationship that wasn't that bad." Mike tried to pull out of his grip but only succeeded in Stefan pulling him closer.

"Please the only good thing when we were together was the sex." Stefan arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" Mike immediately regretted his comment.

"Stefan, I know what you're thinking and we're not doing it here in an alley. Besides I've got to get back out there-" Stefan however wasn't listening and turned him to face the wall, his front firmly against Mike's back. "Stefan no! I don't want this!"

"Really?" The other man breathed. "Cause you weren't exactly pushing me away when we were inside in fact you were practically riding me. Don't fight it, baby. You already admitted that you missed it." As he said this, he reached one hand forward to unbutton the other man's jeans, Mike not stopping him. Stefan leaned forward and kissed his neck repeatedly, trying to get the other male to relax and it was working, Mike relaxing into the warm body behind him. Soon, he was willingly shimmying out of the skinny jeans he wore as _Diligence,_ with nothing underneath _._

"Wanna know a secret?" Stefan asked. Mike nodded, biting his lip.

"Yes."

"I missed the sex too." Mike groaned and turned around, pulling Stefan's face to his and kissing him deeply. Stefan grinned in the kiss, mentally thinking that that was the easiest he had ever had to try to get Mike horny in the six months they had been together and the four since they had been broken up. The Asian man wrapped his arms around his lover, firmly keeping him in place. Stefan pulled back from the kiss and laid his head on Mike's shoulder, the pleasure using the wall to support himself and keep remain upright. "I miss kissing you and sucking you and _fucking the shit out of you_." Mike groaned and shut his eyes tightly as he wrapped his hand around his dick. Stefan saw this and slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. "Fuck, Michael. I forgot how hot I find it when you're like this. Completely at my mercy." Mike scoffed breathlessly.

"You…you always were diligent. You…you should have…been the pleasure…" Stefan chuckled, speeding up his hand movements.

"No thanks babe. Plus, I get a kick out of watching all these guys drool over you. It's become one of my biggest turn ons."

"What's…another one…that I don't know?" Stefan grinned before moving in close until his lips were right against Mike's ear.

"Watching. You. Cum." Mike's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his hips jutted forward of their own accord. Before he could warn Stefan, he was cumming all over the other man's hand who was grinning wickedly as he watched his ex fall to pieces because of him. When he was finally spent, Mike fell to the ground, his butt hitting the cold concrete. He looked up to see Stefan cleaning his hand with his tongue. The two stared at each other in silence, both reflecting on what they had just done and had been doing for over a month. When his hand was spunk free, Stefan stuck them in his pocket and nodded at the man on the ground. "We should do this again soon." Mike shook his head.

"No, Stef. This is it. This is the _last_ time." Stefan nodded.

"Sure babe. See ya next week."

* * *

"Thank you for the dance." Kurt said as he and Eric entered one of the upstairs bedrooms and he locked it behind them. It was finally time for "Chastity" to come out and the time that both mattered and Eric had paid for. The two had danced for the past hour, laughing and talking in between. Now that it was time for the actual act to go down, neither were fully sure how to go about it. Kurt decided since he was the one being paid, he should make the first move. He stepped away from the door and walked to the middle of the room where Eric was calmly standing. "You're really nice, Eric. I like you." Eric smiled.

"I like you too, Chastity. And I meant what I said about how you are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen." He said, taking a moment to run his hands down the part where Chastity's wings met with his back, causing a shiver to run down the smaller man's back.

"Thank you. Now Eric, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't plan on having sex until I'm married, but I would very much like to kiss you. And I'd appreciate it if you'd kiss me back. But if you don't want to, I'd completely understand." He said, blushing the whole time. Eric chuckled, running a hand gently through his hair.

"Actually, I was hoping we could just talk." Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'd like to get to know you better. The real you. Not the performer. I want to get to know you…Kurt."

* * *

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson's Loft is the best gay club in L.A. and the best part? The Anderson Pleasures, a group of men guaranteed to make your wildest fantasies come true. Follow Chastity Kurt Hummel through his new job, new life and friends, and possible new love. AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

_**Who updated and deserves a cookie for it? This girl!** _

_**Who can't have one because she's trying to fit into a dress in two weeks? This girl! :/** _

_**Hope you all enjoy this update regardless!** _

* * *

Kurt took a step back in shock. In order to keep up appearances and personas, the pleasures only went by their stage names in the club, making sure never to refer to each other as anything else. The young brunette stared at the man in front of him.

"How…how do you know that?" Eric blushed deeply and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"If you ask the right people with the right amount of cash, you can find out practically anything and everything about everyone. If I really wanted to, I could find out your birthday, your parents' wedding date, the name of your childhood pet, and who your first boyfriend was and where he is now. Not that I would do that!" He quickly added when he saw Kurt glance towards the door as if to run for it. "I wouldn't ever do that. Firstly because it's an invasion of privacy, and secondly because...well…I want you to be the one to tell me those things. I wanna know them because _you want me to_. Not because I paid some guy to tell me. Look, I swear I'm not as creepy as I sound." Kurt arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, but didn't speak. Eric sighed in relief and continued.

"I've been coming to this club for almost five years now and I have _never once_ requested a pleasure. And it's not like they haven't been attractive or sexy. Yeah, I've danced, flirted and even kissed a few of them, I've just never felt the need to buy a night with one. But when I saw you…I just knew that if I didn't get to know you personally…I would be regretting it for the rest of my life. And since I have no idea when I'll see you outside of work, I knew that my best bet would be to buy a night with you. But I don't want to actually do anything! I just wanna talk. Maybe kiss. Twice. But only if you're okay with it." Kurt couldn't hold in the chuckle that slipped from his lips.

"And you're okay with what I do for money?" Kurt asked, looking up into the eyes that were as blue as his own. Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please. My sister is a stripper and when I was in college I danced part time at _**Chippendales**_ to help pay for it. I can't judge anyone." This time, Kurt threw his entire head back and laughed, placing a hand on Eric's arm. Eric grinned. "So how about we start over, and act like we're meeting for the first time on the street somewhere?" Kurt nodded and Eric stepped back before sticking out his hand. "I'm Eric. Eric Strong." Kurt smiled before gently grabbing it with his own.

"Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Wait, you two _talked_?" Kurt who was looking through a folder for the next week's applicants nodded for what felt like the 20th time. It was Saturday morning and he was sitting in the middle of the employee lounge, Jesse and Matt being the room's only other occupants. He had mentioned his strange interaction with Eric to Wes who had proceeded to tell anyone and everyone willing to listen. Jesse was currently grilling the young male for information, his head in Matt's lap who was carefully running his fingers through the brunette's soft hair.

"Yes we _talked_. I don't see what the big deal is."

"He paid 300 dollars to have sex with you, and he had a conversation with you instead. You don't see the problem in that?" Kurt stopped flipping through the folder and stared at Jesse in shock.

"He paid how much?" Jesse and Matt shared a look before the latter nodding, picking up where the other pleasure left off.

"Yeah. Regular sex with a pleasure is 300, threesomes with someone else are 600, and a threesome with two pleasures is 900. Then if they want something specific, you have to go to Puck and discuss getting a custom order. Didn't you read the contract?" Jesse made a face and looked at his friend.

" _You_ read the contract?" Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, still trying to process what he had just learned.

"He shelled out three hundred dollars and then just _talked_ to me?"

"Now do you see the problem?" Jesse asked. Kurt ignored him.

"Why is it that much?"

"This isn't some little thing, Kurt." Matt continued. "We are practically prostitutes and Blaine is essentially our pimp. Even though we haven't technically broken any laws and we have a license, we are constantly toeing the line. If someone were to check carefully, we could all go to jail. The prices are for the three Ss: Safety, security and secrecy. Safety cause it makes sure our building, toys, beds, condoms, lube and anything else you can think of are clean. Security such as our people on the inside who tell us when the pleasures need to lay low for a while and the place just becomes a club, plus some of the money gets put aside for bail just in case. Secrecy because a lot of high-end people like congressmen and celebrities come here for a good one-night-stand, and we have all of the clients names on file. It's like a _'you rat on us, and we'll take you down too_ ' kind of deal. As bad and disturbing as it sounds, it works. _Anderson's Loft_ has been open for eight years and we've yet to have any major problems."

Kurt was silent as he mulled all of this over, the only sound in the room being the ticking of the clock on the wall. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly fished it out, freezing when he looked at the caller id.

"Let me guess." Jesse said, noticing Kurt's still in movements. "Mr. Strong is requesting another night of pillow talk?" Kurt flipped his co-worker the bird before walking out of the lounge and into the front of the club. He walked across the deserted dance floor until he reached the empty bar. He looked around, making sure he was alone. When he could see no one moving about, he climbed over the top and sat down on the floor behind it, pulling his legs into his chest. He glanced at his still ringing phone before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt!" The man in question couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the voice coming through his phone.

"Hey Eric. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's only been two days since you saw me. Not that much could have changed."

"On the contrary, my hermoso chico. A lot can happen in two days. In a mere forty-eight hours you can get married, give birth, or rob a high-tech bank. The possibilities are endless." Kurt rolled his eyes, the annoyed motion contradicted by the grin on his lips. "So anyway, since you sound normal I'm gonna take it that you are and invite you on a lunch date with me at 1." Kurt smirked, amused at the fact that the timing couldn't have been better.

"I'd really like that, but could we possibly make it for noon instead of 1?"

"You can't wait to see me either?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself. Can we meet at noon or not?"

"I might have to rearrange some things, but that sounds fine. Do you want me to text you where to meet me?" Kurt responded with a yes and after a short goodbye, he hung up. He was headed back to the employee lounge when a realization stopped him in his tracks.

Eric had called him his _hermoso chico_ , aka his beautiful boy. Sure he'd heard that he was beautiful from family and friends and multiple times in the short while that he had been Chastity, but never once in his short life had anyone else called him beautiful.

* * *

"So do you wanna tell me why you spent 300 dollars on me?" Eric almost chocked on the lemonade he was drinking due to the pure shock of Kurt's blunt question. The two were seated in the back of a small and crowded café, a few blocks down from Kurt's apartment. Instead of having the lights on in the small building, each table was lit by cinnamon scented candles and soft jazz music played through the speakers, giving the café an intimate feel to it. The two had been civilly speaking before but it was evident that Kurt wanted to talk about this instead. Kurt had crossed his arms defensively and was glaring at the man in front of him as he anxiously awaited his answer.

"Since you're so offended, I'm guessing you weren't aware of the prices for pleasures?" Kurt arched an eyebrow, still waiting on an answer. "I told you why when I first met you. I bought a night with you because I wanted to meet you."

"But three hundred dollars? You could have simply pulled me aside in the club and asked who I was instead of paying that much!" It was Eric's turn to arch an eyebrow and cross his arms.

"And if I had done that, would you honestly have had a conversation with me? Be serious, Kurt. If I had pulled you aside one night while you were on the floor, and asked to know what your real name was, would you have told me?" Kurt suddenly took an extreme interest in his drink, refusing to meet Eric's eyes.

"Maybe…" Eric scoffed.

"Don't lie! Even though I have only known you for three days, I know that there is no way in hell you would ever break character no matter how attractive I am." Kurt shook his head but grinned all the same.

"Still!" He argued. "That was way too much money. Had I known I would have at least kissed you or blown you." His cheeks went pink and his eyes widened from his own words but he meant what he said. Eric laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well since you are off today…" He trailed off causing Kurt to gasp and hit him on the arm.

"At least let me pay for your lunch." Eric instantly shook his head, declining.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Let me guess. You know the owner?" Eric nodded just as their waiter brought them their sandwiches. The waiter placed the food on the table and gave Kurt a puzzled look.

"Know the owner? He _is_ the owner." Eric glared at the male before shoving him slightly.

"Shut it, Trevor." Most would've done as the owner said, but the boy simply grinned and shook his head.

"Is that any way to treat family? Come on big bro. aren't you gonna introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he looked between the two men. Trevor looked a few years younger than Kurt and a few inches shorter than Eric, but besides that the two could have easily passed for twins. They had the same type of build, the same hair, and the same piercing eyes that were currently involved in a heated staring contest. Eric lost and sighed before looking back over at Kurt.

"Kurt, this is my sixteen-year-old brother, Trevor. My mother forced me to let him work here because no one else will hire him and clearly you can see why. Trevor, this is Kurt, my _friend._ " Trevor looked at his brother on the exaggeration of the word _friend_ but said nothing, extending his hand to the boy in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." He said, Kurt noticing that the two siblings also shared the same smile along with everything else. "Should I be expecting you at family dinner on Sunday?" Eric cleared his throat and stood over his brother, clearly trying to intimidate him.

"Trevor, go serve someone before I decide to deduct your pay." The younger male rolled his eyes but started to back away all the same.

"Love you too, bro." Trevor said sending one last smile at Kurt before walking away. Kurt turned back to see Eric shaking his head. The pleasure smiled.

"He seems nice." Eric scoffed.

"Sorry. He's not usually-actually, no. He is _always_ like that." Kurt shrugged, assuring him that he was fine. "So what were we talking about before he rudely interrupted?"

"You owning this place?"

"Right. So…I own it." Both men laughed as they picked up their sandwiches.

"So is this how you afford your nights with pleasures? You're an entrepreneur?" Eric shook his head as he took a bite.

"I wouldn't go as far as to call myself an entrepreneur. The restaurant thing is just something I have on the side. I have a friend who wanted to be a chief, and he needed somewhere to do it. So I helped him open this place and he made me part owner." Kurt nodded.

"Well then what is it that you do?"

* * *

"He's a doctor?" Sam asked intrigued. Kurt bit his lip and nodded. The two of them were standing in a corner of an employee lounge at a make-up and hair table as Sam got ready for his shift on the floor. The bumping bass of the stereo could be heard from where they were standing, and Kurt could tell that it was hyping the other male up. It was only the two of them in the room because everyone else was either off or out and about the club. "How old is he?"

"23. Apparently he was some kind of child prodigy and finished high school early before heading into med school." Sam grinned before running his fingers through his hair.

"Attractive, smart and loaded? Why haven't you let him hit it yet?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know…I think we're friends, but I _think_ he wants to be more than that, and he's great and all but I just moved here and I don't know if I want to rush into a relationship and…and…I don't know." Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Look. The way I see it, whatever happens, is gonna happen. So don't deny anything and just go with what you feel." Kurt nodded and Sam chuckled. "When's the next time you're gonna see him?" Kurt blushed.

"Tonight. He wanted us to hang out in the club." Sam grinned so wide that it stretched across his face.

"Great! That means you two will catch my show!" Kurt took that moment to look up at the blonde who was dressed in his usual red leather pants and he wore no shoes. Kurt himself was dressed casually in a fitted t-shirt and jeans with a pair of black converse.

"Show? What show?" Sam simply shook his head before grabbing Kurt and leading him towards the door.

"Just make sure that you're looking up at the balcony at midnight." Kurt opened his mouth to demand to know more when Sam opened the door and anything he said would have been drowned out by the music. Sam quickly waved goodbye before rushing into the middle of floor and disappearing within the bodies, leaving Kurt alone in the doorway.

* * *

"Do you want your usual?" the bartender yelled to Kurt over the music. Kurt shook his head.

"What's the strongest thing you can give me?" The bartended arched an eyebrow.

"Well considering the fact that you are _nineteen_ and underage, I can't give you anything." Kurt pouted, mentally cursing his age. " _But_ …as long as you don't make a habit of it, I guess I can let it slide this once." Kurt's face brightened as he saw the guy reach under the table and begin pulling up ingredients. "How about a start you off with a kamikaze?" Kurt nodded. He wanted to be loose and relaxed by the time he met up with Eric. The bartender quickly made his shot before placing it in front of Kurt. "Enjoy." Kurt nodded before holding the shot glass in his hand and downing it. He placed the shot glass back on the table, before once again making eye contact with the bartender.

"Give me another."

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt is that you?" Kurt turned at the sound of his name and giggled when he saw Eric standing behind him.

"Hi Eric! How are you?" Kurt asked, unable to stop giggling the entire time. "You look so…cute." Eric eyed him up and down before glaring at the man behind the bar.

"You gave him alcohol? You know he's underage right?" The bartender simply shrugged and glared back.

"He's a pleasure and he asked for it. My job is to keep the pleasures happy and that's what I did. Besides he's not drunk, only a bit tipsy. By the way he took the shots, I honestly doubt this was his first time." Eric rolled his eyes before turning back to look at Kurt who was nodding.

"He's right." Kurt said. "This isn't the first time I've had a drink. I had my first shot of Tequila at fifteen. I know I'm not supposed to drink, but sometimes I do. But only to loosen up and never enough to wake up hung over the next morning. I am still in complete control of my emotions, actions and reactions."

"Why did you feel the need to loosen up?"

"You make me nervous. But in a good way! I like being around you and talking to you and I think you're totally awesome…but you confuse me." Eric's eyebrows knitted together and he took Kurt's hand in his own before leaning down in his ear.

"Let's move away from the center so we're not yelling at each other." Kurt nodded and the two headed towards a corner of the club, where the bass wasn't as ear-drum shattering. When they were seated at a small table, Eric moved until nearly every part of him was touching the boy beside him.

"So why do I confuse you?" Eric finally asked his face only inches away from Kurt's. Kurt blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just…every other gay guy I have met here has hit on me to the point of where I want to have a restraining order against them. I have been mentally undressed so many times, that every now and then I have to check to make sure that I am actually wearing clothes! I had been on the floor _once_ , and seventeen, let me repeat that, _seventeen_ guys requested nights with me! And those are only the ones who made the final cut so who knows how many others there were? _You_ were one of those seventeen."

"Kurt-" Kurt continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"The other guys I slept with were completely normal! They paid, we had sex, we cuddled and they left just like it should've been! But you didn't even bother touching me once we were in the room! Not even to hold my hand!"

"Well-"

"I know you said it's cause you wanted to get to know the real me and all that other stuff but seriously? You can't even hold my hand! _And I've met your brother!_ That's family! Usually people at least kiss before introducing the family!"

"Will you-"

"I mean, I understand not wanting to have sex if you wanted to get to know me and all but I mean come on! I'm beginning to doubt that you even like me! One kiss isn't gonna hurt and-"

Eric slapped a hand over Kurt's mouth and chuckled. "You're one of those drunks who ends up telling the truth right?" Kurt avoided his eyes but nodded all the same. Eric rolled his eyes before removing his hand. "Believe me, Kurt. I really like you, a lot. I wasn't continuously hitting on you because I figured since you were getting it from everyone else, that you might enjoy someone who wasn't talking about your looks every ten seconds." Kurt blushed and looked down, ashamed of not realizing the other man's reasons.

"Oh." Eric laughed in his ear, placing an arm on the other male's thigh.

"I'm sorry if my actions confused you." Kurt shook his head, moving one hand up to run it through Eric's hair and moving the other one on top of the hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry I misread them." The two men sat there in silence, staring at each other. Eric brought his other hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek before dragging it to grab at the back of his neck. Blue eyes met blue and Kurt could practically feel the heat radiating off of the other man. Just as he moved to speak, there was a loud cheer from the center of the club. Both men turned away from each other to look at where the noise came from but they were unable to properly see what was going on. Kurt checked his watch and saw that it was midnight, the time Sam said that he was doing his show. "Come on." Kurt said standing. Eric gave him a puzzled look before standing as well.

"Why? What's happening?" Kurt shrugged.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Sam yelled into his handheld mike. "How are ya'll doing tonight?" Another large cheer rose from the crowd just as Eric and Kurt fought their way to the front. Sam was standing on a raised black platform in the middle of the floor that had one chair on it. Kurt pulled a face as he took in his co-worker's odd appearance. When had Sam changed and why was he wearing so _many_ clothes?

The usually scantily clad blonde was in a pair of tight blue jeans, a blue and red plaid shirt, black cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat. The long sleeve shirt had been tucked into the jeans and buttoned all the way up. Sam scanned the audience until his eyes locked onto Kurt's. He grinned when he saw that Eric was beside him. Kurt crossed his arms and sent him a look that clearly asked _'What are you doing?_ ' Sam's grin simply stretched wider but he turned his attention back to the rest of the small crowd.

"Most of you know me and have loved me as Lust," he stopped when the crowd broke out in cheers. "But, something a lot of you don't know about me is that I'm from Tennessee, so I'm a bit of a cowboy. I grew up riding horses, you know, when I wasn't riding a _dick_." The crowd once again began cheering. "So my roots inspired me to dress for my little performance for you all tonight. Now the reason for this is because today is marks my one year anniversary of working for _Anderson's Loft._ " The screaming that took place was practically deafening. Sam waited for them to stop before speaking again.

"It also happens to be the birthday of one of my frequent johns, Jamie Kendall, and I thought this would be the best way to kill two birds with one stone. Jamie? Would you come up here please?" A gorgeous brunette an inch or two taller than Sam sauntered on stage and eagerly sat in the empty chair. Sam set the mike down on the floor before quickly tying Jamie's wrists to the armchairs of his seat. He whipped his head around to nod at the DJ on the second floor. Instantly the music started, the bass booming through the club.

_You'll never meet my mom,_  
Strings will never be attached,  
We'll always get along,  
'Cause it doesn't have to last,

As soon as the lead started singing, Sam began dancing around the stage. He removed his hat, placing it on the birthday boy's head instead. To the pleasure of the entranced crowd, he un-tucked his shirt and then began unbuttoning it, revealing the tanned and muscular chest beneath it. When the whole thing had come undone, he slowly took it off before tossing it aimlessly into the crowd. It was torn to pieces in seconds.

_Anytime I call you, you don't have to call me back,_  
I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch.  
She say she's cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause it's easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.

Sam moved so that he was standing in between Jamie's open legs and facing him. He quickly removed his brown belt before opening the button on his jeans and lowering the zipper. He swayed his hips as he lowered the pants a few inches, allowing for everyone to see the red strings of his trademark G-string. The crowd roared. Kurt blushed in true Chastity style at the performance his co-worker/friend was giving, but like everyone else on the floor and level above. He couldn't look away. The majority of the crowd had begun moving along to the music and Kurt couldn't stop himself from swaying as well. He felt hands grab his hips from behind and begin moving in time with him. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Eric.

_It's just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,_  
Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Ju-Just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We'll wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

By now Sam had removed the jeans entirely and was now only wearing the G-string and the black cowboy boots. He walked around to the back of the chair Jamie was sitting in, the brunette's erection evident. Sam locked his fingers in the brown hair before gently tugging his head back before leaning down and gently kissing along the other man's jaw line before gently kissing him on the lips. He pulled back before it got too deep, now using both hands to rip open the seated man's top, his hands roaming the skin when he accomplished his task. Jamie didn't seem to mind too much. As they watched, Kurt could feel his "liquid courage" working, becoming more confident and deliberate with his grinding down on the man behind him, who would pull him closer in response.

_We don't have to go on dates,_  
You don't have to like my friends,  
I' won't get in your face when you makin' other plans,  
If you tired of the taste,  
We can try another blend,  
My heart will never break I'm just here to break a sweat.

Sam had moved once again, now so that he was straddling Jamie, chest to chest with both of his legs on the floor on either side. He used his legs to grind down into the other man whose eyes were shut tight in pleasure and possibly pain from the tight fabric of his pants. Sam laughed before hopping off, but continued to face him. As slowly as possible, Sam bent down, his knees firmly locked. With his new position, his face was in Jamie's crotch and his practically spread ass was in the air. The cheers were practically screams by this point. Sam undid Jamie's pants, releasing his erection from its confinements before resuming his old position in his lap. He moved so whenever he would grind downwards, it would slide between his cheeks, giving the crowd one hell of a show.

_That's why she's cool with it, She's down with it,_  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause it's easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.  
It's just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Ju-Just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We'll wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

Kurt was no longer paying attention to the show in front of him, having completely lost himself in the moment, the music and the firm body behind him. His head was resting Eric's shoulder, his eyes closed and his teeth holding a firm grip onto his bottom lip. He had one hand in Eric's thick hair while his other hand gripped Eric's that was resting his hip. Eric's hand that wasn't covered with Kurt's was underneath his shirt, gently roaming the smooth chest, stopping ever while to flick a nipple or gently tug on it, eliciting a moan from the boy in front.

_She's so cool with it, She's down with it,_  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause it's easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.

Sam was rutting against Jamie by now, both men on stage clearly close to achieving pure orgasmic bliss, both too wrapped up in each other to be concerned with everyone watching. Kurt and Eric had forgotten they weren't alone as well. The hand that had previously been occupying Kurt's chest was working its way down until it slid over his still clothed erection, squeezing gently. Kurt gasped and his eyes snapped open, instantly locking with Eric's. Both sets of blue eyes had noticeably darkened with lust, neither man taking notice of their surroundings. Kurt turned slowly so that they two of them were facing each other. He balled up his hands into fists, taking hold of the soft fabric of Eric's shirt. Eric in turn moved his hands to the smaller male's back, holding his body close. The two stared at each other before Kurt took a deep breath, shut his eyes and leaned up, connecting their mouths. Their first kiss…

_It's just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,_  
Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Ju-Just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We'll wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

Three events happened simultaneously: Jamie and Sam both came at the same time, Kurt and Eric kissed, and Puck pushed a button causing confetti cannons to open and spray the colored paper all over the club. Kurt and Eric were too wrapped up in their own world to notice.

_Everybody wants a lover like that,_  
fire under the covers, crazy for each other,  
Everybody wants a lover like that  
fire under the covers, crazy for each other.

While men danced around in the raining confetti and celebrated, from his spot by the DJ booth. Blaine Anderson glared. Not at his employee who had given a lap dance without his permission. Or the DJ who had forgotten to tell everyone that he was coming in for a visit and an update on how the club was doing. Or his manager who had planned the whole event behind his back. Instead his glared at the two brunette's kissing, the smaller one in particular. Not because he had done anything wrong, but because he wanted to be the one kissing him back.

* * *

_**Whoop! This was a long update! 22 pages! But I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that it ties you guys over till the next update! Cheers! :D** _

_**P.S. The song used in the chap is "Causal Sex" by My Darkest Days. So awesome!** _

_**P.P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested or know someone who might be, please message me! Cool, thanks! :D** _

_**Review please!** _

_**Kinks, Twinks &Naughty Utube Links!** _

_**StarkidPotterFan** _


	5. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson's Loft is the best gay club in L.A. and the best part? The Anderson Pleasures, a group of men guaranteed to make your wildest fantasies come true. Follow Chastity Kurt Hummel through his new job, new life and friends, and possible new love. AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

"Who does he think he is, going behind my back and organizing something like that? The owner? Oh wait, no _that's me_!" Blaine shouted as he paced the floor of the luxurious LA office. He stopped at the giant window and looked down at the ever persistent LA traffic. He sighed before resting his head against the window, allowing silence to fill the room. A few moments passed before he picked his head up off the glass and began repeatedly knocking his head against it.

"Hey! If your large head breaks my glass you're buying me a new one." Blaine turned at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. His older brother Cooper was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, intently watching him. The two had always been close and Cooper had been Blaine's idol when they were growing up. He was the first person Blaine came out to, and in return Cooper had set him up with one of his friends' gay brother. When Blaine went to him with the idea of opening up the club, Cooper not only supported it, but gave him the money to start it. Blaine had been the best man in his brother's wedding, planning and paying for the giant reception. Now, a year and a half later, Cooper's wife was six months pregnant with fraternal twins who would be named Bella and Blaine II.

The two Andersons stared at each other until Blaine sighed before flopping down on a couch. "So, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Haven't you been listening for the past two hours?" Cooper nodded.

"I've been listening. You just haven't said anything. Anything truthful, at least. For the past two hours I've been listening to you complain and moan about how they went and did this behind your back, but in reality they haven't actually done anything wrong."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "Please explain to me how you figure that." Cooper took his feet off of the desk and placed them back on the floor before sighing.

"Point one. Puck and the confetti cannons. Weren't you the one who bought them for the club in the first place?"

"Yes-"

"And didn't you buy them so they could be used in times like that?"

"Maybe, but-"

"And didn't you hire him in the first place so that he would keep the club going _without_ having to get your permission on everything?"

"Still-""

"Point two. Sam and the lap dance. I've only met Sam once and I know that that is exactly something he would do. The only difference I can spot there is that he did it in the middle of the floor, instead of in a room."

"Which is against the rules!" Blaine interjected causing his older brother to chuckle.

"That is where you're wrong because I helped you write most of the rules _as well_ as the contracts so I know for a fact that there is no rule that says that something like that isn't allowed. Be honest. If Sam had gone to you first with the idea, would you have turned him down?" Blaine cheeks turned red, realizing that he was caught.

"I don't know. Maybe-"

"You're lying. Not only would you have jumped at the idea, but you would have publically advertised about it. You're just upset that you weren't included in on the planning and had you not decided to visit that day you wouldn't have known about it at all." Blaine crossed his arms and pouted, sinking as far in the couch as he could.

"I'm the boss. They should tell me these things." He muttered. Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Good, now on to point three-" The older Anderson started, only to have Blaine stop him.

"Point three?" Blaine asked confused. "Those were the only things I was upset about." Cooper shook his head.

"No, I clearly remember you complaining about someone named Kurt." Blaine rose to his feet and shook his head.

"No, I did not." Cooper nodded.

"Yes you did. You were upset because he was kissing someone that wasn't you." Blaine shook his head and walked over to his brother's desk and stood in front of it.

"No, I was upset because he didn't tell me he had a boyfriend." It was Cooper's turn to stand.

"And why should it matter if he's got a boyfriend or not? It's never mattered before. Isn't it one of your rules that _you_ don't date the pleasures? Isn't that why you have to repeatedly fire them?" Blaine glared at his brother.

"Kurt is different." He firmly stated leaning towards his brother. Cooper quickly did the same.

"And why is he different?" Cooper asked, his voice rising slightly. Blaine's voice rose in return.

"Because he's special."

"And why is he special, Blaine?"

"Because I like him Cooper!" Blaine yelled. Blaine clapped his hands over his mouth at the realization of what he said. Cooper laughed before sitting back down, grinning.

"That just might be the first honest thing I've heard you say all evening, little bro." Blaine sighed and sat on the desk in defeat.

"I have a crush on an employee." Cooper nodded.

"It's not that unusual."

"I have a crush on a _taken_ employee." Cooper nodded again.

"Still not that unusual." Blaine sighed and placed his hands in his face. Cooper stared at him for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Do you wanna know why you come to me whenever you have a problem?" Blaine scoffed.

"So I can get a psychological analysis without having to pay for it?" Copper smirked but shook his head.

"No. You do it because you trust me to tell you truth. Do you want me to tell you what you should do?" Blaine nodded. "I think you should stop trying to be his boss and try to be his friend. Even more then you already are. Get to know him, let him get to know you, hang out, things like that. See where it goes. Speaking of going, I was supposed to be home with Mary two hours ago." With that both brothers stood and began picking up their coats and hats.

"Hey Coop?" Cooper stopped moving and locked eyes with his sibling. "Thanks for listening." Cooper grinned and threw his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Anytime."

"But are you sure being his friend is a good idea?" Cooper scoffed as they exited his office.

"How do you think I ended up with Mary?"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean we've barely been dating for a full day." Kurt asked nervously. He and Eric were standing outside of Eric's parents' house. After leaving the club the night before, the two went to Kurt's apartment where they talked and drank (with some kisses thrown in as well) until the sun rise. Before leaving, Eric invited him to dinner with his parents, refusing to take no for an answer. Eric nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure. There's no way that Trevor hasn't told everyone about you and I want them to meet you before he runs out of things to say and starts making up lies. Don't worry." He added, noticing how tense Kurt had become. "They'll love you. Just be yourself." Kurt nodded as the two stepped onto the porch.

"Is there anything that you wanna tell me before we go in?" Eric thought it over before he shook his head.

"Not really. Except, my mother doesn't really have a filter so she says what she feels, so if she says something mean, she doesn't mean it. And my dad's a sex therapist so if he starts to ask things that are way too personal, just tell him and he'll leave you alone. And my sister's on a _'meditation is the answer to all of life's problems'_ kick so if she asks or tells you to do anything just humor her. And we have two cats. And three dogs. And a parrot. And a snake. And a ferret. And a pig." Kurt stared at him in shock. Eric opened his mouth to continue speaking, when the front door opened and Trevor stood in the open doorway grinning.

"Welcome to the Strong house."

* * *

"What's this meeting for?" Kurt asked David who shrugged in return. It was three weeks after meeting Eric's family when Kurt got an email from Blaine requesting that all the pleasures come in early the following Monday, before their weekly meetings with Puck. He, David and the other twelve pleasures were seated around a long table room in the back of the club, right next door to Puck's office. At the head of the table sat Puck talking quietly on his phone while writing on a pad.

"So how are Sunday night dinners with Eric's family?" David asked bluntly. Kurt stared at the dark-skinned boy next to him in shock. David just chuckled. "One thing you need to know about being a pleasure? We don't have secrets. Everyone knows everything else. So spill. What are they like?" Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he thought about the night before.

"They're funny and nice and sweet and caring and…great. His family was so accepting and when I met them the first time, they acted like they'd known me my entire life. His mother practically tackled me when I entered the room and his brother kept trying to show me his baby pictures whenever Eric left the room." David chuckled.

"Sounds like the Strong family likes you, Hummel. Are the feelings mutual?" Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Definitely. But what about you? You say that everyone knows everyone else's business but I feel like I don't really know much about you. Any current love interests taking up your time?" Kurt asked, causing David to scoff and roll his eyes.

"It's a bit complicated. Really complicated, actually." Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"How so?" David opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Blaine entered, quickly moving to the head of the table.

"Sorry I'm late, my breakfast with my brother and sister-in-law ran longer than expected. So, you're probably all wondering why I've called this meeting of the pleasures. Well, I think it's time again for one of my famous _'Blaine's Backyard Barbeque'_." There were gasps heard all around room and some muttering among the pleasures. Kurt as well as half of the pleasures looked around in confusion, not understanding the excitement.

"A triple B?" Trent asked, Blaine nodding in return. "There hasn't been one of those in what…two years? Since Danny was here, right?" There was a group shudder but everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's so special about a barbeque?" Sam finally asked.

"A triple B is something that Blaine used to do almost every month." David explained. "We all go over to his house and just hang out as friends, ya know? No work, no stress, just all of us hanging out. Pleasure bonding if you will. We haven't had one in almost two years because…well…things happened…which led to Danny-who was Chastity at the time-being asked to leave from his position." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened?" He asked, but Wes shook his head.

"We don't really like talking about him. He wasn't the nicest or the best person to be around."

"It's fine, Wes." Blaine said, shaking off his comment. "We've got nothing to hide. Danny was a spoilt little brat who thought that he was top shit and that he was better than everyone else. He often broke character and showed up late for his shifts, if he even showed up at all. But the crack that broke the dam was that after trying to get me to have sex with him _all day_ , he stole one of my spare house keys and after everyone and myself left, he invited fifty of his close friends and threw a party with insane amounts of booze and drugs. _In my house._ Luckily, I had forgotten my planner and had to return and was able to get everyone out before the police caught wind of it. Needless to say, Danny was fired on the spot as _well_ as sued, and that was the end of the Blaine Backyard Barbeques." The pleasures who hadn't been present for the barbeques stared in shock that someone would take advantage of Blaine like that.

"Well then why the decisions to bring them back?" Sebastian asked. Blaine chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know." He stated. "It just felt like the time was right. I trust all of you guys and being honest, I miss the bonding that it used to bring that some of the older pleasures will understand." Jeremiah, Trent, Wes, David and Artie all nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Jesse said, clapping his hands together. "So when exactly is this going to happen?"

"Saturday." Blaine stated. "This means that in order to make sure that you can all attend, you guys have to have done your four by the time we close on Friday as well as make your appearances on the floor. Okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Cool. Then I guess that's it. Meeting's adjourned."

* * *

"So what made you wanna become a pleasure?" Kurt stopped in mid-stir to look at Eric who shrugged. The two of them were standing in Eric's kitchen. After a short tour of Eric's rather large house, the couple had decided to stay in and cook instead of going out. Kurt had instantly gotten to work making his homemade spaghetti sauce after assigning Eric to making the salad. They had been working in comfortable silence until Eric had spoken up unexpectedly. Kurt resumed his stirring, his eyes focused on the simmering sauce.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just curious is all." Kurt shrugged.

"It was an accident, really. I had researched the club online and it seemed cool, so I decided to check it out in person. I was looking for the bathroom and I accidently walked into Puck's office as he was on the phone with someone talking about how he didn't know when they were getting a new Chastity and to leave him alone. After he hung up, he threw the phone across the room and being the nice person I am, I went to comfort him. We started talking and somehow he got me to try on the outfit. Within the hour, he had set up my test run with Blaine. I didn't go searching for it, but it pays well, the guys are all great, the sex is wonderful, and I get continuous affirmation on how good I look. Who doesn't love that?" Eric chuckled from somewhere close behind him and soon Kurt felt arms circle his waist. He continued his stirring as Eric gently swayed the two of them back and forth.

When the sauce was done, Kurt turned off the stove and placed a top over it before turning around to face Eric. He smiled at the man in front of him, leaning up to softly kiss him. The kiss continued, Eric moving them over until he could lift Kurt up and place him on the counter. He wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist and placed his own hands on the top of Kurt's thighs. Kurt had to resist the urge to moan as Eric bit on his bottom lip and tugged. When he let go, Kurt pulled away, his face pink. Eric grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek before looking him the eyes.

"So why can't you go to the hospital's carnival with me tomorrow, again?" Kurt smiled as he ran one hand through Eric's hair.

"Because I already have plans with the other pleasures at Blaine's tomorrow and I don't know how long they will last." Eric pouted.

"And there's no way you can dip out early? Not even a slight chance?" Kurt shook his head.

"Sorry to break it to ya, babe. I'm not that kind of person." Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Kurt giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

"What's the big deal about one carnival?" He asked. "I'm sure there will be others." Eric sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, it's just…I talk about you all the time at work and I just wanted my friends to be able to finally meet you. I'm starting to think that some of them believe I'm making you up." Kurt couldn't help but laugh before quickly kissing Eric again.

"Well I will be right by your side at the next hospital event to prove them wrong. I promise." Eric grinned and wrapped his arms around the seated boy's waist, pulling him closer than before. The two looked at each other in silence before Kurt finally spoke up. "Eric?" He whispered.

"Yes?" Eric whispered back.

"Do you wanna know the best thing about being a pleasure?" Kurt asked quietly. Eric nodded prompting Kurt to bit his lip and smile again.

"What is it?"

"I got to meet you."

* * *

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, is that a hickey on your neck?" Kurt cursed under his breath as his hand flew up to cover the hickey that he missed when he was applying foundation that morning. He had been having a very nice conversation with Trent about whether or not it was too much to refer to Gaga as the Messiah, when his Asian co-worker walked over.

The pleasures were spread out around the large lagoon shaped pool outside of Blaine's 10 bedroom house. Blaine had given a tour, with the older pleasures interjecting comments and history every now and then (that's where Danny was standing when he got fired, Nick and Jeff had their first kiss in this spot, Blaine sang Teenage Dream drunkenly right here, etc.). Blaine had a professional chef on the outdoor grill as well as someone inside making cold items. Kurt took off his sunglasses and locked eyes with the man standing over him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well?" Wes asked impatiently. By now all of the other pleasures had stopped their various conversations and were paying attention to the two of them. Kurt glared and crossed his arms as best he could while still holding his neck.

"Well what?"

"Where'd you get the hickey?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me." Kurt responded through clenched teeth. Sebastian scoffed as he sipped his martini.

"Oh don't be so upset, Kurt." He said as he circled the seated and blushing pleasure. "The majority of us would kill- _actually kill_ -to be tapping the ass of one Eric Strong. Or more likely having Eric tap _your_ ass." Kurt blushed bright pink and pulled his legs into his chest. "Are you seriously embarrassed right now? Your job is to have sex with men on a daily basis and you're blushing about talking about doing it with your boyfriend?" Trent rolled his eyes and gently shoved him away from his seat in the chair next to Kurt's.

"Lay off, Seb. Just because you and Sam have no problem talking about every single sexual thing you've ever done without any sort of shame, doesn't mean we all don't. How Kurt and Eric express themselves sexually is their decision." Trent paused in his speech to quickly look Kurt up and down. "You _are_ sleeping with Eric, right?" Kurt gripped his legs tighter as he refused to meet his friend's eyes.

"Oh my god." Jeremiah interrupted, as he opened a new Budweiser. "You're essentially letting every gay dick in the state of California in you, but you won't let your boyfriend _and_ he's okay with that?"

"I think you've had enough to drink, Jer." Wes said moving to take the drink out of his hand, but Jeremiah quickly moved away.

"This is only my third and I believe that I know my body's limits better than you Wesley, so back off." He said glaring at the shorter man before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"So tell us, _Chastity_." He said, taking extra care to draw out the name of Kurt's persona. "Why let every other dude fuck you and not the one you're in a relationship with?" Kurt moved to respond but Nick spoke before he could.

"Sex shouldn't be the basis of a relationship, Jeremiah. So what if they're not doing it?" He asked only to have the older pleasure roll his eyes.

"Coming from the guy who's physically attached to his boyfriend at all times? Speaking of which, where is your better half? Shouldn't you be off sucking his dick or something?" Nick took a step back and appeared to be honestly offended. He moved to speak again when Jeff stepped in front of him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." He demanded through clenched teeth as he reached behind him to grip Nick's hand, prompting Jeremiah to scoff and take another swing of his beer.

"Well if it isn't the missing piece to the puzzle. How long were you guys apart then? Two minutes? That must be a new record!" Jeff stepped forward, Nick gripping the back of his shirt.

"Just because no one wants to be around you and your bad attitude doesn't mean that everyone has to be miserable too! Apologize to Nick." Jeremiah laughed and shook his head.

"Why should I apologize for telling the truth?" he asked as Nick shook his head and tried to pull his boyfriend back.

"Babe it's really not that big of a deal. Everyone jokes about us like that." He said quietly, Jeff gripping his hand tighter.

"Yeah, but Jeremiah is the only one who's always sinister about it and I'm tired of his bullshit!" Jeremiah rolled his eyes again before taking another sip of his drink.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" He asked mockingly. Jeff began to raise his arm when Artie stepped between them, pushing them apart.

"Oh no, this is not happening today. Everyone needs to cool it! We are celebrating, _not_ fighting. Jeremiah, you are not allowed to drink anything else but water for the rest of the day, do you understand? And Nick, please take Jeff somewhere to calm down." Nick nodded and began tugging on Jeff's shirt trying to pull him backwards, the blonde reluctantly beginning to step back. Jeremiah nodding arrogantly.

"That's right, Jeffy. Go have sex with your bitch." There was an audible gasp from all of the pleasures and Jeff was fighting to get at Jeremiah, with Nick, Trent and Sam trying to keep him back. They couldn't seem to get a hold of his arms and his fists were swinging wildly, eventually hitting the hand holding his co-worker's beer and causing the bottle to fly across the tiled patio and break. There was a moment of silence before Jeremiah lunged at Jeff and Artie, Sebastian and David having to hold him back.

The struggles between the two parties continued until both blondes were somehow able to break free and collided with each other, the force from Jeff's end sending them flying into Blaine's pool. While the other pleasures leaned over the side of the pool as the two men continued to fight, Kurt quietly slipped his flip flops back on and creeped out of the yard and into the house.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Kurt jumped at the unexpected voice from behind him and quickly spun around to see Blaine leaning against the doorway to his state-of-the-art kitchen. After giving the tour of his house, Blaine had rushed back into the house claiming that he had to finish making the salsa for the chips. Twenty minutes later, the salsa appeared outside and that was the last that any of them had seen of their boss. Kurt had been picking up his keys and backpack off of the counter when Blaine surprised him.

"Where have you been all day?" Kurt asked, upset that he hadn't been there to stop the others from ganging up on him. "You're not a very good host, did you know that." Blaine laughed and nodded.

"I know." He said plainly. "But I'm not much of a partier. Don't get me wrong, I like being the center of attention as much as the next person, but more than often I prefer to be…an observer. I like to watch how things unfold and how people react with others." Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well did you happen to _observe_ the fight that just happened? That is happening now?" Blaine nodded once more.

"To be honest, I was expecting something like this the moment Jeremiah picked up the second bottle. He doesn't usually drink, but…it never seems to end well when he does. I came in here for the first aid kit," He said pointing at a small white box on the counter behind Kurt. "And just so happened to find you fleeing the scene."

"Is this typical behavior for a triple B?" Kurt asked sarcastically, not caring that his job could be taken away without a second's hesitation.

"Not really. These are usually pretty tame, but there's always that one party where all the skeletons come out of the closet and this is apparently one of them. The guys will argue for a few days but by the time the next one rolls around, they're all friends again."

"Yeah, we'll I'm gonna leave before any other secrets come out that I don't wanna know about." Kurt said once again beginning to gather his things when Blaine asked a question that stopped him.

"So why aren't you having sex with him?" Kurt turned to face his boss, only earning a shrug. "I'm also a listener." Kurt rolled his eyes as he put on his backpack and shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, fiddling with his drawstring straps. "We just haven't." Blaine nodded and walked towards Kurt.

"Okay. Don't tell me then. It's cool." He said stopping inches shy of his employee. "But we both know that that's a completely B.S. answer." Kurt gasped and tried to step back, but he was already against the counter behind him.

"I-I-it is not. It's th-the truth." Kurt claimed, causing Blaine to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sure. Just like that stutter is natural." Blaine smirked when Kurt looked down in embarrassment and blushed. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of Kurt's hips, sliding his hands further on it, effectively bringing his body closer to Kurt's. Kurt shivered as the scent of Blaine's cologne hit his nose and invaded his senses. "Cold, Hummel?" Blaine whispered, Kurt biting his lip and shaking his head.

"N-no. I'm a lit-little hot actually."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're really close to me and I'm uncomfortable." Blaine chuckled and stepped even closer. By now their faces were inches apart, Kurt being able to see the specks of gold in Blaine's eyes.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get…" he stopped midsentence and leaned in until his lips were just short of grazing Kurt's. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut in response. "The first aid kit." Blaine whispered, before stepping back. Kurt's eyes snapped open to see Blaine a few feet away from him holding the small white box and grinning triumphantly. "Well, if you want to leave, then I guess there's no reason for me to keep you here. See you at work… _Chastity_."

* * *

"Blaine? Why are you calling me? I thought you had one of your get togethers with the pleasures?"

"I did but there was a fight and it ended early."

"Oh my god! Is everyone okay?"

"It doesn't matter and that's not why I called!"

"I'm pretty sure something like a _fight_ matters-"

"Yeah whatever! That's not important! He likes me!"

"Who? Kurt?"

"Yes, Kurt! He's totally into me."

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain more in person, but trust me. _He likes me_."

"Well then, good job little bro. Keep me updated on your journey into both his heart and his pants."

* * *

"Kurt?" Kurt bit his lip and looked up at the sound of his name. He was seated on the edge of Eric's bed decked out in his Chastity skinny jeans and white angel wings. He had also changed Eric's blue bed set to a white one, complete with new pillows and a fluffy white comforter. Spread around the floor of the room were white rose petals, with red ones atop the bed. Kurt had also lit vanilla and jasmine candles, knowing that they were Eric's favorite scents. "What are you doing here and what is all this? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but how'd you get in my house? And why are you wearing your Chastity costume?" Kurt sighed and stood from the bed before walking towards his boyfriend.

"I missed you today." Kurt confessed. "And all of _this,_ is to set a mood. Trevor told me where you hide your spare key, and I'm wearing my costume because I decided that it's about time that you get what you paid for." By now he had reached the other man and pulled his jacket off before throwing it over the back of a chair. Eric looked down at his boyfriend confused.

"What do you mean _'paid for'_?" Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck.

"You spent 300 on a night with Chastity and you ended up talking to Kurt the whole time. So now, you're gonna get your night with Chastity." Eric shook his head no, but was stopped when Kurt leaned up to gently kiss him. He pulled back and lowered his head, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes. "I'd really like it if you…if you would be my first, Eric." He said quietly, completely in character.

"Kurt, I-"

"Chastity. My name is Chastity." Eric shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna talk to Chastity. I wanna talk to Kurt." "Chastity" shook his head before once again leaning in to kiss Eric, only to have him push him away and take a step back. Kurt's face fell and he sighed.

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me?" Kurt asked quietly, prompting Eric to scoff and shake his head.

"That's just it, babe. I want to have sex with _Kurt_. Not Chastity. Even though I do like you in these jeans." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Eric held out his hand and pulled his boyfriend back towards him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his boyfriend placing his around his neck. Kurt smiled a half-smile before leaning up and once again gently kissing Eric, his boyfriend gladly kissing back. Kurt started walking backwards, Eric not allowing the connection of their lips to break as he followed. Kurt's legs hit the bed and he started to sink down, but Eric stopped him.

"Wait." He said. "Are you sure about this? I mean we don't have to do this. We've gone this long, and I have no problem waiting longer-" Kurt shut him up with a passionate but chaste kiss.

"I want this." Kurt whispered. "I want this with you." He paused and the two looked at each other. "As Kurt." Eric smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good. Keep the wings on."

* * *

"What are you charging?" The blue-eyed brunette looked him up and down and grinned. Jeremiah rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not in the mood to be hit on by someone he was paying for sex.

"Usually? 250. But for you?" The hooker took a moment to pop his gum and stand up straight. "200." Jeremiah nodded before pulling out his wallet and reaching for the cash.

"Here." He said, handing some bills over. " I'll pay the rest when we're done. And do me a favor? Lose the gum? I'm not a fan." The prostitute sighed before removing the gum and sticking it on the brick wall he was leaning against. "Good. Follow me." Jeremiah swiftly turned around and began walking, the man behind him jogging to keep up.

"You know? You look kind of familiar." Jeremiah nodded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Don't you want to know my name?" The prostitute asked, causing Jeremiah to shake his head.

"Not really."

"It's Eli." He continued. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Sir or Mr. will be fine." Eli sighed, but didn't question it, continuing to follow behind the quick moving blonde in front of him. They soon reached a motel and Jeremiah reached in his pocket and pulled out a room key. He walked up to a room, Jeremiah quickly opening the door and ushering Eli in.

When the two were standing in the room, Eli quickly moved to take off Jeremiah's jacket. The shorter male leaned up but the blonde shook his head.

"I paid you to have sex with me, not kiss me." Eli pouted but continued to steadily undress the man in front of him.

* * *

"More…" Eric smirked and continued to kiss down Kurt's chest. He was lying on his back in Eric's bed naked, with his boyfriend over him slowly making his way down his body. Kurt bit his lip in anticipation when Eric finally reached his happy trail, the other male stopping to run his hands down Kurt's sides. Eric moved back up to kiss Kurt, as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's dick. Kurt gasped into the kiss and couldn't stop himself from visibly arching off the bed as his boyfriend stroked him at a painfully slow speed. He pulled away from Eric's lips and moaned.

"Holy…

* * *

…shit." Jeremiah said as Eli sucked him off. Eli wasn't as experienced as Jeremiah would have liked, but his enthusiasm as well as his non-existent gag reflex helped make up for it. The boy on his knees opened his eyes, staring up at Jeremiah as he swallowed around the dick in his throat. Eli pulled off to catch his breath, stroking the hard dick in his hand. The blonde looked down at the still clothed blue-eyed brunette and closed his eyes, picturing that the hair and eyes belonged to another. He pulled the prostitute off of his knees and shoved onto his back on the bed.

He pulled the hooker's shirt over his head, immediately attacking the pale chest in front of him with his lips. As he assaulted the body in front of him, he made quick work of the skintight jeans on it as well, throwing them across the room.

"Turn over." Jeremiah growled, Eli quickly doing so. The blonde quickly opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He spread some of it on his fingers before using his free hand to spread the boy in front of him. He inserted the tip of one finger and Eli tightly gripped the sheets.

"God yes." Eli moaned. "Please…"

* * *

"…More." Eric smirked at his boyfriend's demands and complied inserted a third finger inside him and causing Kurt to dig his fingernails even further into his boyfriend's back. "Eric, please." Eric leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, sucking on the pleasure's bottom lip.

"What do you want, baby?" Kurt couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as the fingers in brushed over his sweet spot, causing stars to explode in front of his eyes. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me."

"You. I want you."

"How do you want me?"

"With me, around me…in me. Please, Eric." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's face, causing him to look him in his eyes. "I need you." At that, Eric stopped moving his fingers, leaned down and kissed Kurt slowly, drawing it out and taking his time to roll his tongue with his boyfriend's. When he finally pulled away, both of them were breathless and Eric couldn't help the lazy smile that spread across his face.

"You've got me." Eric removed his fingers and reached for a condom on the table beside them.

"Ready?" Kurt bit his lip before nodding.

"Do it."

* * *

"God, Eli!" Jeremiah groaned as he thrust into the boy underneath him. The boy himself was unable to speak, his mouth open with no words coming out, his eyes shut. "You're so fucking tight…"

"More…" Eli groaned, his face in his pillow. "Sir!"

* * *

"Eric!"

"Fuck, Kurt you feel so good…"

* * *

"Harder…"

* * *

"Faster…"

* * *

"More…"

* * *

"Please…"

* * *

"Please…"

* * *

"Shit, I can't hold it any longer…"

"Me…neither…"

* * *

"Eric, I'm coming…"

I'm…right behind ya, babe."

* * *

"Oh god, Sir…"

"Shit, Eli…"

* * *

"Holy…"

* * *

"Mother-"

* * *

"Fucking-"

* * *

"Shit!"

* * *

Eric and Kurt lay next to each other, both males catching their breaths. Kurt rose up slightly, removing the wings that he had still been wearing. He then turned in to cuddle beside Eric, pulling the covers over them as Eric stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"So," He started. "Was it worth the wait?" Kurt thought this over before nodding and kissing his shoulder.

"Definitely worth the wait." Kurt puckered his lips and the other male took the hint, leaning down and kissing him gently. When they separated, Kurt arched an eyebrow. "So, how was I?"

"Well, you on the other hand…" Kurt moved to hit Eric, but he simply caught his hand, kissing his palm. "I'm kidding. You were great and I can definitely see why guys pay to sleep with you." Kurt rolled his eyes, unable to stop the blush spreading from his cheeks. "You were definitely worth the wait Kurt. And you always will be."

* * *

Jeremiah sighed as he looked at the sleeping body beside him. After achieving his orgasm, the hooker had promptly fallen asleep and Jeremiah had no desire of any kind to wake him. He went around the room and gathered his clothes, quickly dressing himself. When he was properly put back in order, he reached for his wallet and pulled out the remainder money that he owed placing it on the bedside table where he would see it when he woke up. He gave the room one last look over before opening the door and closing it behind him, just missing the small voice that asked a question to the room.

"Why do the best fucks always end up being the biggest asses?"

* * *

Jeremiah zipped up his jacket and walked down the street, stopping at the corner to pull a cigarette out of his pocket and light it. He took a deep drag and let the nicotine invade his system, feeling his body relaxing under control of the drug. As he walked he thought about the john he had just left. He was cute, there was no denying that. He was young, his evident youth betraying the demeanor of someone older than he. His voice was rich, and had a weird almost calming effect that had surrounded Jeremiah in the very few sentences that he had spoken. Then there were also the eyes and hair color to account for…the same eyes and hair color that the tall pleasure had purposely searched for a prostitute with because they were the same shades as…his.

Jeremiah stopped walking, taking another deep drag of tobacco as he glared at the empty street in front of him, his mind instantly wandering to memories that he wished he could forget. Memories that he wished he would let himself forget. He rolled his eyes and released a breath of smoke into the night air.

"Fuck you, Eric William Strong." He said under his breath as he threw down the cigarette before crushing it under his foot. "Fuck you."


	6. Kindness

**FINALLY A NEW UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! HOOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! Fair warning, it has not been betaed because I wanted it uploaded as soon as it was done.**

**Fair warning, there is a mention of Eli in this chapter. I'm really behind on glee and while i knew that Klaine broke up cause Blaine cheated, I wasn't aware that the guy was named Eli. Twas simply a coincidence. Felt there should be a disclaimer so I put one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know what kind of drugs Eric's got you taking, but I need you to pass some of them my way." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smile at Trent's comment. It was after two and Kurt had just finished his shift deciding to shower in the locker room, before going home. He glanced at his workmate and stuck out his tongue out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, not even trying to keep a straight face.

"He's right, ya know." Sam peeped up from the corner. "Eric doesn't have time to give Kurt drugs, what with the fucking him twenty-four seven taking up most of their time." Kurt thought about denying it, but changed his mind. For the most part, Sam had gotten it right. After that first time, Kurt had spent the rest of the weekend at Eric's and proudly walked in Monday morning proclaiming of his sex-filled weekend. In the weeks that had passed since then, Kurt and Eric seemed to be trying to set a record of how many times they could have sex in one night before having to stop. Last weekend they went six times. They were so sore the next morning that they both had to call out at work, which in turn led to round seven.

"Oh come now, Sam. They're not having sex twenty-four seven." David chimed in. "They do both have work after all."

"Don't you two have anyone else to bother?" Kurt asked, turning off his shower and beginning to towel himself off.

"Not till tomorrow." They answered simultaneously. Trent opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the locker room door slamming open stopped him. They all turned to see Mike round the corner, almost out of breath.

"Guys, you gotta come to Puck's office right now." He said, already turning back the way he came.

"What's going on?" Trent shouted after him, to no avail. The four shared looks before hurried throwing on clothing and taking off out of the room. The locker room/showers were in the basement so they had to climb a set of stairs before reaching the main floor with the bar, the actual club itself and Puck's office. They rushed in to see that they were the last to arrive, the other pleasures as well as Blaine already there. The door shut behind them, everyone smushed together in the office not made for seventeen.

The newly arrived occupants stared in shock as they watched Puck tie someone to a chair. The tied male was visibly shaking in his seat and had his head lowered, his hair completely blocking his face from view. His clothes were barely hanging off his thin frame; his black shirt ripped and torn with too many holes to count and the only reason his jeans were still on was due to a belt around his waist that had been wrapped twice. He wore flip flops on his feet that looked ready to fall apart at any second and anyone with eyes could see that it had been a while since he had been under a shower. "Puck, what's going on?" Blaine asked once his manager had stepped away.

"I came back to my office to get my jacket when I caught this little thief trying to break into the safe." Puck answered, glaring intently at the teen in front of him. Blaine sighed and stepped forward.

"You got a name, kid?" The boy didn't answer, trying instead to recoil even further into his rope prison. Blaine sighed. "If you don't talk to me, I'll have no choice but to press charges against you and believe me, that is the last thing I want to do. So I'm gonna ask you again. Do you have a name?" The still shaking teen nodded. "Good. What is it?" The boy let out a sigh before raising his head to look at Blaine. His face was covered in dried blood and mud and he was sporting a black eye. His bottom lip was swollen and there was a small cut that ran across his left cheek. Blaine couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him and the boy quickly lowered his head once more. "I'm sorry I reacted like that." Blaine quickly apologized, moving until he was kneeling in front of him. "I just…I wasn't expecting…I'm sorry. Let's try one more time. My name's Blaine and I'm the proud owner of Anderson Pleasures. Now it's your turn. What's your name, kid?" The boy sighed and looked up once more, his blue eyes wide in fear.

"Eli. M-my name is Eli."

* * *

"So what's gonna happen to the kid?" Eric asked, as he and Kurt got out of his car and he handed his keys to a valet. It was the next day and Eric had finally convinced Kurt to go with him to one of the hospital's many fundraisers, this one being their annual Cancer fundraiser and they were holding it at one of the largest hotels in downtown L.A. Eric had taken Kurt shopping for a new Armani suit to wear, paying for it and refusing to hear otherwise. He'd also willingly paid full price for both his ticket in as well as Kurt's, even though the price for a discounted ticket was 500. Kurt had tried to fight him on it, but Eric had been very…persuading to the point where Kurt didn't remember they were fighting about it until it was too late.

"I don't know. Blaine made us leave right after he told us his name. I know that he spent last night in one of the rooms but I haven't been in today so I'm not sure what they did with him." Eric nodded and quickly grabbed his hand.

"It'll all work out." Eric said reassuringly. Kurt nodded and the two of them walked inside the hotel and towards the main ballroom.

"Dr. Strong, so glad that you're here!" Kurt turned to see a petite girl practically throw herself at Eric who in turn let go of Kurt's hand in order to grab her sides and swing her around. When he placed her back on the ground, she turned her attention on Kurt.

"And you must be the ever elusive Kurt, that we've all heard so much about!" Kurt smiled at the girl who looked around his age. She had curly brown hair with matching eyes and freckles that covered her face. She was wearing a purple knee-length dress with matching pumps and Kurt had to admit that she was kinda adorable. "I'm Adrianne, and I'm the head organizer of this while event. I volunteer at the hospital in the infant ward. Eric talks about you all the time. Like all the time. It's always Kurt did this, and Kurt did that and Kurt is so perfect and-" Eric quickly covered her mouth with his hand as a blush spread across his face.

"Adrianne, I think it's time for you to go greet other guests, huh?" Adrianne looked slightly offended at being made to leave, but her attention immediately drifted and she ran off as new people walked in. Kurt watched her go before turning back to face his boyfriend who was trying to calm his still red face.

"She was nice." Kurt said, trying and failing to suppress his giggles. Eric glared.

"Shut up." Before Kurt could respond, there was a shout from behind him.

"Eric! You son of a bitch! You're late!" Kurt turned to see two men and a woman quickly walking towards them. Kurt tried to make an excuse about having to go get a drink, but Eric grabbed his arm, quickly keeping him in place.

"Keegan! Jake! Melissa! Don't you all know that it takes time to look this good? I do have a reputation to keep after all." The three laughed and continued approaching until they were standing in front of the couple. Eric hugged each of them in turn before Kurt towards them slightly. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt these are my friends: Keegan the ginger," Keegan nodded and tipped an imaginary hat, "Jake the Drama King," Jake bowed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair, "and of course, Mama Mel." Melissa-even though she was the smallest of them all-squared her shoulders back and nodded strongly. Kurt grinned.

"So there's The Ginger, the Drama King, and Mama Mel. What does that make you?" Kurt asked playfully causing Eric to gasp.

"I'm obviously the fearless leader of this group of misfits." Keegan nodded.

"And all together, we make the Doctor." Kurt smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Doctor Who?" He asked causing the other our to shriek with joy. Melissa laughed and slapped Eric good-naturedly.

"I like this one, Eric. He fits right in." Kurt blushed but thanked her, Eric wrapping an arm around his waist affectionately.

"Thank you, Mel, but weren't we supposed to meet your new boy toy tonight?"

"He's off getting me a drink, and he is not my boy toy." Melissa answered digging through her purse and pulling out a tube of lipstick and quickly reapplying it. "We're lovers." Keegan covered his ears.

"Gross, Mel! You're supposed to be the mom of the group! You can't say things like that." Melissa sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"I may be the mother, but I am a woman as well and if I wanna talk about my kicks and what get me off then damn it, Kegg, you're gonna have to get over it. Do you understand me?" She said, jokingly reprimanding him. Keegan looked around the makeshift circle in hopes that one of the others would save him but he found another savior instead.

"David! My man! Am I glad to see you!" Kurt froze and watched as the familiar face walked up to the circle and handed Melissa a glass of champagne before bending down and kissing her on the cheek. David straightened up and raised his glass to take a sip when his eyes landed on Kurt and he froze. Melissa, unaware of the new tension within the group, grabbed his hand and smiled.

"David, I'd like you to meet my friend Eric and Eric's boyfriend, Kurt."

* * *

"So you ready to talk?" Eli stopped the insistent scratching of his right arm as Puck walked in and sat on the chair placed directly in front of the bed he was sitting on. After showering, he had spent the night and all of that day in one of the bedrooms upstairs, Blaine periodically bringing him food and checking on him. The owner had also brought him a change of clothes and ice for his eye.

To his surprise, not once did Blaine ask him about why he'd been trying to break into the club or why he had looked so battered at the time. Blaine seemed willing to wait until Eli was ready to talk. Puck however, had apparently felt he had waited long enough. Eli subconsciously started scratching his arm again.

"I said," Puck started, interrupting the silence. "Are you ready to talk?" Eli looked at the sheets on the bed and shook his head.

"Not really." Eli responded quietly earning him a sigh from the other male.

"Well that's too bad." Eli raised his eyes to see Puck was openly glaring at him. "Because I'm tired of waiting and I don't care what Blaine says: you are a thief, or at least an attempted one, which means that we are still able to press charges, and don't for a moment think that we won't." Eli tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, but he couldn't stop the pick-up in his heart rate.

"Who's the blonde?" He finally asked, trying to steer the subject away from him and towards something that had bothered him all night. Puck arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The blonde. He was in the office last night. He came in with the first group of random guys who entered. What's his name?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"First off, that group of random guys who entered are not random. They were all fourteen of the Anderson Pleasures, in all of their normal glory. And as for "the blonde" you're gonna have to be more specific than that because we have three. And stop trying to change the subject. Why were you-"

"The tall blonde one." Eli interrupted. "With the curls and green eyes."

"That's Jeremiah." Puck answered slowly. "How do you know him?"

"A while back he bought-" Eli realized what he was saying and immediately stopped talking, his attention returning to the bed sheets and his scratching intensifying. He glanced up to see Puck grinning at him. He quickly ducked his head once more.

"Jeremiah bought what, exactly Eli?" Puck asked standing and walking towards the bed. "Jer's kinda a snotty brat, I can't picture you having anything that he could really want. Except for maybe a night in you." Eli froze and Puck chuckled. "Eli the prostitute. Has a nice ring to it. So not only can we charge you for breaking and entering as well as attempted robbery, but there's also a probably prostitution charge. That's three strikes Eli and something tells me that the cops are gonna enjoy this-" Eli jumped to his feet and rushed to Puck.

"No, please! You can't!" He pleaded.

"Kid, I don't want to! But if you refuse to talk, I'll have no other choice-"

"I'll talk! I'll tell everything! Just…don't seriously call the cops. Please." Puck sighed and sat down in the chair while Eli plopped back down on the bed. Puck motioned towards him.

"Start talking. And start with your full name and age."

"My name is Elijah Kevin Day, I'm seventeen and yes I am a prostitute."

"How long?" Eli shrugged.

"A little under a year, I guess. I don't have it marked on a calendar or anything."

"Save the sarcasm. You're underage. Why aren't you in school or at home?"

"I found school as a giant waste of my time so even when I was enrolled I barely went." Eli stated bitterly. "And as for being at home, my parents didn't want me there so I left. Simple as that." Puck nodded.

"Why did you break in yesterday? What did you need the money for and who kicked the shit out of you to get it?"

"My dealer." Eli answered after a pause. "Usually I just blow him or let him fuck me for it, but yesterday he said it wasn't enough and that he needed cash for my last one. I told him I didn't have it and he tried to beat it out of me. When he realized that I really didn't have any money, he let me go and said that I needed to pay up and that the next time he saw me I better have it." The room was silent, save for the sound of Eli's nails on his skin.

"Continue." Puck urged after a while and Eli nodded.

"He left. I stayed on the ground for a while and when I finally got up and went around the corner, this building was the first thing I saw. Your window was open and I didn't even think about it. I just climbed in. I was in there for less than five minutes before you came and wrestled me to the ground." Puck sighed and stood.

"And all that's the truth?" He asked. Eli eagerly nodded. "Your dealer. What was he selling you?"

"…heroin. I've been on it for about six months."

"And the scratching, it's because-"

"I'm going through withdrawal, yes." Eli answered. Puck ran a hand through his hair.

"That's gonna be a bitch when it hits." He muttered before heading towards the door. "Look, I'm gonna bring you something for that, and you can stay here as long as you want and we're not gonna turn you back onto the streets or call the cops. However, you're gonna have to help out around the club and do whatever I tell you to. You'd pretty much become my assistant." Eli bit his lip as he thought it over.

"Yeah, I could do that. I could totally do that."

"I'm serious, Eli. We want to help you, but you will have to listen to me. No disrespect bullshit."

"I got it." Puck nodded.

"Good. And also, don't hit on me because you will be fired." Eli laughed openly for the first time not only since arriving, but for the first time in a while.

"Trust me, Puck. You're not my type." The manager smirked.

"I know. Jeremiah is." The older man shut the door before Eli could reply, leaving the teen to flop back down on the mattress and think about what he'd just said. Yeah, he is.

* * *

"You're Melissa's date? Is she not aware that you're gay?"

"…not really…"

"What do you mean, 'not really'? She's either knows, or she doesn't! This isn't one of those things that has an in-between!" Kurt yelled at David, doing his best to control his voice, least someone overhear. After some awkward tension (that thankfully went unnoticed by the doctors) Kurt had excused himself to go to the bathroom and David went with him, offering to show him where it was. As soon as the two were out of eyeshot of the others, Kurt had dragged him out of the grand ballroom and looked for a place to talk, eventually leading them into a corner by the receptionist desk. Kurt crossed his arms. "She is aware that you're not into her, right?" David's eyebrow's scrunched together.

"What do you mean I'm not into her? Of course I'm into her! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course you're not into her! You're gay!"

"No I'm not!" David yelled back, anger clear on his face. Kurt took a step back, confused. He perfectly arched an eyebrow.

"So you're bi?" David sighed and shook his head. "Well than what else is it? You can't be straight-"

"But I am."

"What?" David crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm straight." Kurt scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no you're not. You have sex with men for money. Weekly." David shrugged.

"You'd be amazed what Viagra and an active imagination can do for your sex drive. Besides, just because I'm straight, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the male form." Kurt, not exactly following, frowned.

"So what? You're like "gay for pay"?" David bit his lip as he thought it over before nodding.

"If you wanna put it like that, sure I guess. Besides, the way I see it, sex without a relationship is just sex and while it can be fun and enjoyable, it doesn't always have to mean something. Most of the guys who request me are sill in the closet virgins, and since I'm "Kindness", I get to make sure that their first time is memorable and good for them…and helping someone in that way…I don't know. It makes me happy. And since I'm apparently good at it, I do it." Kurt still looked unconvinced and David sighed.

"Let me put it like this." He tried again. "If someone were to pay you what Blaine pays us now to be in a straight porno, would you do it? And be honest." Kurt bit his lip as he thought it over, before eventually nodding.

"I guess, so." David nodded.

"See what I mean? Everyone has a price and the one written on my weekly checks from Blaine Anderson is it." Kurt crossed his arms but couldn't find a reasonable rebuttal, when he thought about something else instead.

"And how does Mellissa feel about it?" David carefully avoided eye contact. "Let me guess: she doesn't know you're a pleasure."

"She has no idea. As far as I know, she isn't even aware that The Anderson Pleasures exists. And I'm not hiding it!" David added when he saw that Kurt was about to interject. "I've really only known her about a week."

"She said you were lovers." Kurt interjected causing his coworker to smirk.

"It's been a fun eventful week." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He motioned him to continue. "A few days ago. I was in the mall shopping for a present for my mom and I saw her sitting on a bench, crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that her boyfriend had been cheating on her and left her for one of her friends. I offered to buy her ice cream to make her feel better and before I knew it, we had been talking for five hours. Our jobs never came up. I didn't even know she was a doctor till yesterday when she texted me and asked if I'd be her date for tonight." The two were silent until they began to chuckle, escalating until they were having to hold onto each other to keep standing because they were both shaking with laughter.

"Remember back when I said my love life was complicated?" David asked, gasping. Kurt nodded. "Now you see why. Most don't believe that I can have sex and have it not mean anything." Kurt nodded, still laughing as he wiped a tear away from his eye. The two eventually calmed down and straightened their clothes.

"Well," David said, fixing the sleeves on his tux. "I think we've spent enough time in the bathroom. We should head back before they come looking for us." Kurt shook his head.

"I need a drink first. Tell Eric that I'll get him one too. Where's the bar?" David pointed it out to him and Kurt went off in that direction. The bar was in the hotel's lounge, a small, intimate area on the first floor with tables set for two and jazz music wafting around the room. Kurt walked to the open bar and ordered a glass of champagne, which he quickly downed. He ordered one more and a Guinness for Eric. The bartender brought them back and when he placed the Guinness on the table, Kurt reached for it but a hand swiped it instead. He turned to see that the hand belonged to Jake, Eric's friend, who was currently grinning at him as he sipped the beer. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That was for Eric." Kurt said playfully reaching for the bottle. Jake shrugged.

"And now it's mine." He slurred. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"How many of those have you had? Or just drinks in general?" Jake shrugged.

"I stopped caring after five." Jake responded swaying slightly. "It's a good thing I didn't drive here cause there's no way I would be able to drive home right now." He said laughing and leaning in towards Kurt. Kurt sent him a look before stepping to the side and trying to regain the attention of the bartender. Jake stepped with him.

"What about you? Plan on drinking till you can't see?" Jake asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not much of a social drinker to be honest. I try to only get wasted behind closed doors. You however, clearly don't have the same opinion." Jake laughed and clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder, keeping it there.

"What can I say? I like to drink. I am part Irish, after all." Kurt nodded and Jake stepped closer, and was trying and failing at trying to give him a one-armed massage. "So Kurt, how long have you and Eric been dating?" Jake asked conversationally as he continued to drink from the bottle.

"A little over two months." Kurt answered trying to remove Jake's hand from on his body. "Why?" Jake shrugged and set the now empty bottle on the counter before placing his now free hand on Kurt's lower back and pulling him closer.

"And how long have you been a pleasure?" Kurt froze and looked at the dark brown eyes that were staring back at him.

"Er-Eric said he wouldn't tell anybody, I asked him not to-"

"Don't worry. Your little boyfriend kept your secret. I happened to stop by with my roommate and saw you on the floor last week." Kurt gulped as he remembered Sam and Trent demanding that he dance with them in costume the week before. "So," Jake continued as he slowly reached a hand under the suit jacket to grab at his shirt. "How much would it cost for you to suck me off in the closet?" Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed him off.

"If you want a prostitute, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go two blocks down the street. But don't worry. They're used to dealing with trash like you." Jake scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't act like you're much better." Jake said, wobbling backwards. "Eric's wining and dinning you, isn't he? Let me guess. The two of you had sex before getting dressed and coming here, didn't you? You're like his own personal sex doll that he gets access to whenever he wants. I bet he bought that suit you're wearing, right? Face it. You're a prostitute Kurt. A glorified one. And that's all you're worth. I wonder how everyone else would feel if they knew that one the hospital's best and brightest was banging the community slut." Kurt stood staring at him in silence before pulling his head back and head butting Jake, successfully knocking him out before he hit the ground. Kurt stepped over his unconscious body and headed towards the doors, making a mental note to call Eric and tell him that he was feeling sick and had hailed a cab home. He exited the hotel and moved to turn the corner to speak to the valet, but stopped at the sound of his name being called. He turned and saw Eric heading towards him.

"Hey babe. Where are you going?" Kurt shook his head and the smile Eric had been wearing quickly faded off his face the closer he got to his boyfriend. "Kurt? What's wrong? When David said you were at the bar, Jake went look-" Kurt froze at the name and Eric stopped mid-word to stare at him. "Jake? What did he do? Did he say something? Whatever he said, I promise you he didn't mean it, he's just a major ass when he's drunk. I'll go talk to him-" Eric said, already heading towards the hotel when Kurt pulled him back.

"No! Eric, you really don't have to do that." Kurt pleaded. "Look, this is your night and you deserve to enjoy it, so I'm just gonna get a taxi and go home." Eric shook his head and gripped Kurt's arm.

"Kurt, the hospital has fundraisers like this all the time. The reason why I wanted to come to this one was because you were coming with me."

"But your friends-"

"Will get over it and see me on Monday." Kurt moved to protest, but Eric was already leading them back towards his car. "So how about we go back to my place, pop some popcorn and watch movies on Netflix till we pass out on my couch?" Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as they reached Eric's car.

"You honestly don't have to do this." He said before leaning in and kissing Eric on the cheek. "But I'm glad you are. Thanks, Eric." Eric blushed as he slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Anything for you. And I mean it, Kurt. Anything."

* * *

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" David turned around to see that the voice had come from a boy standing right behind him. The boy had black hair that nearly threatened to cover his eyes entirely, a stark contrast against his alabaster skin that was quickly turning pink as he blushed.

"Hello, Peter." Mel spoke up from behind him and David turned to face her, confused. "Peter is one of our interns at the hospital. He's training to be a surgeon." She said, adding a wink, which only caused Peter to blush even harder. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other."

"We don't!" Peter rushed to explain. "I-I'm writing a paper for one of my classes and I need the opinion of someone who isn't personally in the medical field and pretty much everyone else here is, so…can I speak to you for a moment?" He repeated. "Please?" David nodded and Peter quickly turned on his heel, David right behind him. The two walked until they were out of the ballroom, Peter leading them right back into the very corner that he had been in earlier.

"Call me crazy," David said as soon as they were alone. "But my inner gut tells me that you're not actually writing a paper." Peter visibly paled and David had to hold in his laugh.

"Do you think that the others noticed?"

"No way." David reassured. "They've all had one too many glasses of champagne to be as on their toes as they should be. So since this isn't an interview," David continued when he saw Peter relax. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Peter sighed and crossed his arms and shuffled his feet as he stared at the ground.

"I wanted to say thank you." He finally admitted.

"Thank you for what?" David asked confused as Peter still refused to meet his eyes.

"Kindness. You're kindness." David continued to stare at him before it sunk in exactly what he was saying.

"Oh." He said quietly. "You, I've-We-" Peter nodded.

"Yes. About four months ago. I've known I was gay since I was fourteen, but I-I never acted on it. Ever. I didn't date and I wouldn't even let myself get too close to guys who I thought I could end up liking. And then I got into the medical program at the hospital and I met this guy who I really liked and I thought he liked me but I was so scared cause I had no idea what I was doing and at that point I hadn't even kissed a boy and I felt so stupid and worthless and I was tired of feeling that way…and then I heard a few of the other interns talking about the club and I went one night by myself. You passed me on the floor and when you walked by you smiled. The bartender told me who you were…and I bought a night on a whim." Peter finally looked up to meet David's eyes, and even though he was obviously struggling for words, David could see his determination to finish what he was saying through dark brown eyes. "You were the first guy I kissed." Peter said quietly. "You were the first guy I ever touched…you took my virginity. And I wanted to say thank you." David shrugged awkwardly.

"I really didn't do much." He muttered. I simply did my job. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"But you did! You made my first time memorable and enjoyable and…perfect. You let me know that what I was doing and wanted and felt was normal…and that I was okay. If it wasn't for you, I would have never had the guts to ask out Jeremy and I wouldn't be as nearly as happy as I am now and I owe that entirely to you. As soon as I saw you walk in with Mellissa, I knew that I had to tell you. So thank you, David." Peter finished, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the pleasure's back, David returning the gesture. "Thank you so much." He whispered, but David heard it all the same and hugged the younger man a little tighter.

"Happy to help."

* * *

"What happened with Jake?" Kurt jumped away from the DVD player, accidently dropping the TV remote. He turned to see Eric standing in the doorway to his living room, watching him. When they returned to Eric's house, they had quickly changed out of the suits and into sweats before popping popcorn for their movie night. They had already watched August Rush, A Clockwork Orange, and The Breakfast Club. Eric had told Kurt to pick the next movie while he went to the bathroom, and Kurt had spent a good ten minutes looking for one before settling on Fight Club. As he searched, he wondered why Eric was taking so long and now he knew why.

"What?"

"What happened with Jake?" Eric repeated, his eyes staring into Kurt's. Kurt shrugged, turning around and once again trying to put the DVD into the player, while trying not to give anything away.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because he just sent me a text that reads, 'tell Kurt that I'm a drunk dick, that I didn't mean anything I said, and that I'm sorry for what I did', all of it spelled correctly, I might add. Now, I've known Jake for a while now and he isn't the type to apologize, even when he's done something wrong, so for him to do this means he really fucked up. So what happened?" Kurt sighed before flopping down on the couch, forgetting all about the movie he was supposed to be putting on.

"Like he said, he was drunk and he said things he didn't mean. It happens to everyone. It didn't really mean anything." Eric moved from the doorway to sit beside his boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"It must have meant something because it sent you storming out of the hotel like your life depended on it." Kurt didn't argue and Eric took his silence as an agreement. "Whatever he said, or did, I'm sorry and I want to fix it. What happened?" Kurt glanced up to see Eric's face scrunched in concern, his blue eyes searching Kurt's own. He sighed before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Eric, the other male doing the same in return. Kurt gently nudged him back until they were both lying on the sofa, Kurt halfway on top of his boyfriend, as Eric stroked his arm and waited. Kurt was dead silent as he searched for the words, taking deep and calculated inhales of the woodsy fragrance of Eric's entire home that always tended to have a calming effect on him.

"Jake might have implied that you were only with me for the sex." Kurt finally said, immediately feeling Eric freeze beneath him.

"Might have or did?" Eric asked after a slight pause.

"He did."

"What else did he say?" Eric asked through clenched teeth.

"That I was a glorified prostitute and that I was your own personal sex doll and that I was worthless. He also found out that I'm a pleasure and threatened to tell everyone you work with." Kurt muttered into Eric's t-shirt hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did and Kurt was unceremoniously thrown to the floor when Eric jumped off the couch.

"I'll kill him. That bastard dies tonight! How dare he even imply something like that." By the time that Kurt had pulled himself off the ground, Eric was already halfway towards the door, hurriedly pulling on mix matched shoes and a long jacket. Kurt stopped him before he could physically get out of the door and pulled him back.

"Eric, stop! He already told you that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it."

"Oh, I'm gonna make him sorry that's for damn sure! I can't even believe-" Kurt could tell that Eric's rant wasn't going to end anytime soon and did the only thing he could think of: he kissed him like his life depended on it. Eric tried to fight it, before eventually giving in, pulling Kurt close until even the Jaws of Life couldn't separate them from each other. As the kiss continued, Kurt felt Eric's anger and tension begin to uncoil until he was relaxed and calm again. When he was certain he wouldn't rampage anymore, Kurt pulled back from the kiss and smiled before leading the two of them back into the living room. They rearranged themselves into their earlier positions on the couch, neither speaking as they held each other.

"What did you do?" Eric finally asked. "When Jake said all that. What did you do?"

"I, uh, I head-butted him and then ran to the parking lot where I ran into you. He was unconscious before he hit the ground." Eric let a loud laugh and Kurt couldn't help but join in.

"You know it's not true, right?" Eric asked when their laughter had died.

"Hmm?"

"You know it's not true, right? What Jake said about me only being with you because the sex? You know it's a lie? Right, Kurt?" When Kurt didn't answer, Eric sat up, causing Kurt to have to do the same. "Kurt-"

"Well in theory, it really doesn't make a lot of sense." Kurt blurted out. "I mean, I spend most of my week having sex with strangers or planning to have sex with strangers or trying to seduce strangers into having sex with me. What kind of monogamous relationship is that? Doesn't it bother you at all that every single day that I go to work I am basically getting molested by every gay guy in the area?"

"Well-"

"And also," Kurt continued. "Now that I think about it, we've been dating for a few months now and you don't really know that much about me. I can pretty much recite almost your entire family tree and you don't even know what my birth mother's name."

"I-"

"Then there's the fact that you're always spending money on me and buying me things. And not just any regular run-of-the-mill things that I use everyday but things I don't need like the suit I wore tonight? When the eff am I ever gonna wear it again? I do have my own job that pays very nicely and I don't need you to cater to me all the time because I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kurt said, staring his boyfriend down. Eric ran a hand through his hair and stared right back.

"Are you done?" Kurt slowly nodded. "Well to answer the first part, yes it does bother me. The sheer thought of someone else touching you, kissing you, getting to hold you and watch you make that wonderful face of yours as you orgasm, literally burns me to the core daily and I have to stop myself from storming out of the hospital, into the club and dragging you back here so that I can have my way with you where no else can see." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Why don't you then? If it really bothers you so much?"

"Because I know that you enjoy your job and that you like what you do." Eric answered. "And I would never stop you from doing something that made you happy and if being a pleasure is what makes you happy, then I'm gonna suck it up, grow a pair and let you do it." Kurt bit his lip.

"And my second point? The barely knowing me?"

"You're not a big fan of talking about your personal life." Eric stated and Kurt subconsciously moved back at how on the nose he was. "If you had wanted me to know, you would've told me, and since you haven't, you're not ready yet and I can understand that. I'm not gonna push you into talking about something that you're not comfortable with. My family's too insane for me to not talk about without making me lose my mind cause I'm the only sane one." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"And," Eric quickly added. "Just cause I don't know every single prying detail of your entire existent doesn't mean that I don't know you. You love horror films and think that if Hitchcock and Spielberg were to make a movie together, it would be the single greatest combination of human talent ever. You love animals and you would volunteer at the local shelter all day if you could. You hate audiobooks. You love writing and poems. Your favorite color is green because it's your dad's. You have the cutest dimple on your butt that you can't stand. You think you're too pale and you feel closer to your mom when you sing." Kurt stared at his boyfriend in silence and shock. "Just because you don't tell me things doesn't mean I don't know you. I pay attention. I notice. And I know that you're a great person with a greater heart and a wonderful spirit. And that's all I need to know."

"Al-alright, I guess that makes sense." Kurt said when he finally re-found his voice. "What about the constant spending money on me?" Eric chuckled at the question and shrugged.

"I like to spoil people! That's not a crime." Eric said simply. "I have more money then I know what to do with. Even with paying my bills and car notes and donating to charities, more often than not, I still have a lot of money left over that, I don't know what to do with. Sometimes I put it in my various savings accounts but other times I like to spend it on the people I care about.

"I bought my mother diamond earrings a few weeks back just because I could. It wasn't her birthday or an anniversary or a gift-giving holiday. I saw them, thought of her and got them. My parents raised me on the terms that I never let money control my life or me. I can lose it all tomorrow and I'd be perfectly fine. Sure, I'd have to downsize a bit, but I'd get over it and probably be even happier than I am now. I buy you things that you don't need because I want to, not because I feel obligated to. You're my boyfriend Kurt, and I like when you think about me so I buy you things like expensive coats and suits and shit you don't really need so that whenever you use them or you wear them that you think about me because I am always thinking about you. However, if it really bothers you that much, I'll stop. You just have to say when." Kurt nodded and his gaze fell to his hands, which were laying limply in his lap. Eric held them firmly in his own.

"While the sex is amazing and I do mean amazing," Eric started forcing Kurt to roll his eyes once more. "That's not why I'm in this relationship with you. We could not be having any and I'd be perfectly fine. I'd have the worst case of blue balls ever but I'd get over it and enjoy it all the same. I'm in this relationship because I want to be and I need you to not doubt that." Kurt bit his lip and nodded, looking up to see that Eric was staring at him funny. "And I think I know how." Kurt arched an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Oh really?" He asked, clearly amused. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With a huge commitment. I wasn't planning on doing this so soon, but I think that now is as good a time as any."

"Eric, what are you talking about?" Eric let go of his hands and left the room before quickly returning. He motioned Kurt to hold out his hand and when he did, Eric dropped a small silver key into his open palm. Kurt stared at it before understanding. Eric had just given him a key to his house.

"You-you're giving me a key?" Eric shook his head.

"Yes, and no. I'm doing a little more than that. It's a promise. A commitment."

"Huh?"

"Kurt, will you move in with me?"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! And I want to say a big and huge thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story and have continued to read it even though I am absolute shit at writing and keeping up a schedule. I love you all dearly.

Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!

StarkidPotterFan


	7. Temperance

**I am forever late at updating. I am forever sorry for it.**

* * *

"Who the fuck is banging on my door at fucking three am? In the middle of a thunderstorm?" Blaine muttered as he wobbled down the stairs from his bedroom to his front door, sleep still in his eyes. Whoever was knocking continued their harsh pattern against his wooden door and he glared. "Cooper!" He yelled when he was standing in front of it. "Cooper, go home! I don't care how much of a bitch Mary is being, she is hormonal and pregnant with twins and you should go home and take care of her!" Blaine was turning around, ready to go back to bed, when a voice on the other side answered.

"It's not Cooper!" Blaine stopped in his tracks, practically tearing the doorknob off his door as he wrenched it open. Standing on the other side, was Kurt Hummel, soaked from head to toe in the still pouring rain. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his thin white t-shirt clinging to a pale torso, and his gray sweatpants had darkened and seemed ready to drop from his hips due to the rain. Kurt was shaking from the cold and if Blaine wasn't positive that he was awake, he could've sworn that he had just stumbled into one of his fantasies where Kurt realized that his boyfriend was a dick and came running to him and they preceded to do things so dirty that they would have him running to the nearest confessional, even without a catholic background.

Just as Blaine was about to jump the other male, he paused. "Fantasy Kurt" who had just endured a breakup, always looked determined and full of lust, ready for Blaine to take him and make him his. However, the Kurt (still shaking) in front of him looked lost, blue eyes full of confusion instead of desire. He looked more like he had run from a bad situation, if the fact that he was wearing two different shoes was any indication.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, snapping his employer out of his trance.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" He requested, voice dripping with annoyance as thunder cracked behind him. Blaine caught on that this wasn't the first time the other male had asked, and he quickly nodded.

"Oh, sorry! Yes, of course! Come in." Blaine opened the door wider and moved back so that Kurt could shuffle in, drops of water hitting the wood floor as he did so. Blaine shut the door behind him before turning on the light, the two standing in silence and staring at each other. Kurt coughed and crossed his arms.

"Can I have a towel, please?" He asked, and Blaine nodded before walking down his hall and turning left. He returned shortly with not only a towel but also fresh (and more importantly to Kurt dry) sweatpants, a new t-shirt and a zip hoodie.

"I thought you'd want to do more than towel off." Blaine explained, handing the clothes over. "The bathroom's the first door on the right, and the laundry room is the one right next too it." Kurt nodded and said a quiet thank you before heading the way Blaine told him to, shutting the door behind him. As soon as it was closed, Blaine ran for his office and picked up his phone, quickly dialing five on his speed dial.

"You better have a fucking good reason for calling me right now." Cooper whispered harshly on the other end. "Do you know what time it is, Blaine?"

"Kurt is in my house." Blaine said and he could hear things falling on his brother's end.

"What? Like the Kurt whom has got you masturbating more than a teenager Kurt? Why?"

"I don't know!" Blaine quickly responded, craning his neck to see if the boy in question had come out of the bathroom yet. "He showed up out of nowhere. I don't know what he wants. He's changing into some of my old Dalton stuff. Coop. He is or soon will be wearing my clothes. What do I do?"

"Well for one thing, I can practically see you panicking and if you don't calm down right now, you're gonna give yourself an aneurism and you won't live long enough to see him in your clothes." Blaine rolled his eyes but did as his brother said and took a few deep breaths, until he felt himself becoming calmer. "Are you calm?"

"Yes. Now what?"

"Now, you figure out why he's at your house in the middle of the night. Don't do that thing where you're obvious that you like someone and scare him away. Don't pester him with questions like the excited puppy you are. Follow his lead. Do not and I repeat do Not try to have sex with him tonight. I mean it, Blaine. Do not."

"But-"

"No buts! In my personal experience, if he didn't jump you at the door, he's not there for sex and this is not your average booty call. He's clearly having a problem and needs someone to talk to so you need to be that for him. Talk to him. Just talk."

"What if he starts something, though?" Blaine asked, insulted that his brother thought he was that tactless.

"Do not take the bait. He's probably confused right now, so even if he does try to seduce you, get up, go to your room, lock yourself in and do not come out till morning. If you don't, chances are he will hate you when the sun comes up and that is the last thing you want. Trust me. I know from experience." Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Did Mary-"

"Trust me. Now go. I'm pretty sure he should be done by now. Text me what happens." Cooper hung up before Blaine could add anything and as if he had been waiting for it, Kurt took that moment to walk out of Blaine's laundry room and head for a loveseat. Blaine exited his room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked calmly, already putting water in a kettle. "I find that hot chocolate helps me to solve any problem that I can't find the answer to." Blaine turned around just in time to see Kurt roll his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, slowly making his way towards the counter leaning against it. "Hot Chocolate helps find the answers to all of your problems? I find that hard to believe." Blaine shook his head and held up two fingers.

"Scouts honor. I was drinking it when I came to the conclusion that I was gay, I was drinking it when I lost my job and came up with Anderson's Loft, I was drinking it when I came up with the idea to add the pleasures, and I was drinking it on the way to work the night that I hired you." Blaine said, stopping to look at Kurt who ducked his head in embarrassment. Blaine smiled. "Something about it tends to have a kind of clearing effect on the mind. At least, I think so." Kurt scoffed.

"I could definitely use that right now." Blaine nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar, motioning Kurt to do the same.

"Speaking of that, why are you here? Not that I mind of course!" He quickly reassured. "I mean it's not like you're the first of the guys to show up in the middle of the night, but they're usually drunk out of their minds." Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Ask Jeff about his birthday last year. Nick wasn't too happy to come looking for his boyfriend and find him giving me a lap dance because he thought I was him." Kurt snorted as he tried and to hold back his laughter.

"What happened?"

"Jeff screamed because he thought he was seeing clones and preceded to punch us both. My neighbor almost called the police because she thought that we were having a domestic abuse situation." Kurt couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and Blaine joined him shortly after. "Hopefully, whatever you're dealing with isn't that bad." Blaine joked when they had both calmed down. Kurt shook his head.

"Last time I checked I was completely sober, so I don't think so."

"Then what's the problem?" Blaine asked, just as his kettle whistled, signaling that the water was ready. He stood and turned off the stove, quickly making two cups of hot chocolate. Kurt watched his boss teeter about the kitchen in silence, mindlessly drawing patterns on the granite as he thought of what to say. "Kurt?" Blaine repeated, looking up when he got no answer.

"Eric asked me to move in with him." Blaine froze, nearly dropping the spoon he'd been about to stir the drinks with in the process.

"What?"

"Eric asked me to move in with him." Kurt said once more, as Blaine placed a mug in front of him. He picked it up and took a sip, sighing at the warmth and taste. It was cold enough that it didn't burn his mouth on the way down, but hot enough that it warmed him inside out. He turned to see Blaine leaning against the bar and holding his own mug, diligently stirring it with his eyes locked on Kurt the whole time. "He gave me a key."

"And what did you say?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.

"That I wanted to think about it." Blaine nodded and took a sip from his mug.

"And what do you think about it?" Kurt shrugged again.

"I don't know. What do you think about it?" Blaine shook his head.

"Last I checked I wasn't in the relationship with the two of you, so I don't really have a place to say-"

"Well I'm giving you one." Kurt interjected, causing Blaine to sigh.

"That's not how this works."

"Blaine, are we friends?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think I would have let you into my house if we weren't."

"And as my friend, you are allowed to have an opinion on my love life and you are supposed to stop me from making decisions that I could possibly regret."

"Do you think you'll regret this?" Blaine asked carefully, causing Kurt to shrink back in the seat and sigh before taking another sip of his drink.

"No. Possibly. Look, I don't know, okay? And that in itself is the problem. Eric is…there aren't even words to describe how Eric is. He's the ideal boyfriend times ten. He makes me feel loved and wanted and he's got a good job and a great family who likes me and this picture perfect life and I keep waiting for the bad things to pop up because he has to be hiding something. No one is this wonderful without harboring some deep and dark secret but the longer that I'm with him the more good things happen…and should I move in with him or not?" Blaine stared at him in silence before leaving his kitchen to go sit in his living room. Kurt followed.

"From everything you've told me and from what I've heard from the other pleasures, you two are serious about each other." Blaine said after they had been sitting in silence for a while. Kurt nodded and motioned for him to continue. "And more often than not with relationships, once both parties have made a commitment, they tend to move in together-"

"Which is what Eric wants." Kurt chimed it. "To take that next step." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"But," He questioned. "Is it what you want?" The two sat in silence as Kurt thought it over.

"I mean, I guess it is, eventually." He said, altering his position on the couch so that his legs were pulled up under his chin. "I'm just not sure if it's what I want right now. Moving in is…moving in! We'd be in each other's personal space all day everyday. Right now if I wanna get away from Eric, I can go to my apartment: it's my own space, somewhere that's only mine. But if I move in with Eric, if the two of us were to ever get in a fight or something, I'd be stuck. I'd have nowhere to go."

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Blaine interrupted, staring Kurt down. "Because you know damn well that you'd have somewhere to go if something happened between the two of you and you needed a place to stay. I know that most of the guys have spare bedrooms they'd have no problem loaning you and my door is always open to a friend in need." Kurt smiled and nodded his thanks before continuing.

"Thank you, but I also think this is moving too fast. He's had me meet his family, he's taken me to work functions, he's asked me to move in and it's only been a few months! Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Blaine sighed before leaning back in his armchair and shrugging.

"Some guys know what they want and aren't afraid to go after it." The older male said, his eyes on Kurt the whole time. "But considering the fact that you're questioning whether you should move in with him or not, it's probably a good sign that you shouldn't. You're just not ready for that step in your relationship yet, and considering how long you two have actually been together, it's completely understandable. Just tell Eric you're not ready to live with him and if he has a problem with it or can't respect your decision, then he's not worth it and it's better you find out now rather than later." Blaine stood and gathered their empty cups before taking them into the kitchen. He returned to the living room to see that Kurt hadn't moved from his spot. Blaine walked over to him and offered him a hand, which after a few seconds hesitation, he accepted. Blaine helped him to his feet and the two stood there for a while in silence looking at each other.

"You're free to stay here for the night." Blaine said, finally breaking the silence.

"I was planning on just taking a cab home." Blaine arched an eyebrow and glanced at his watch.

"It's almost four AM."

"I never said it was a good idea." Kurt retorted causing them both to laugh softly.

"Stay the night." Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards the stairs. "Like I said before, I have more than enough room and I am not sending you out into the streets of LA at 4 in the morning." Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly before nodding.

"Fine. You talked me into it. I'll stay." Blaine grinned before running up the stairs with Kurt in tow. They reached the second floor and Blaine walked them towards a door just to the right of the stairs. He opened it to reveal a good-sized room with a queen-sized bed. Across from it was a dresser and on mounted to the wall above it was a new flat screen. Next to the dresser was a desk with a new touchscreen computer, and across from the desk was a bookshelf filled with books. The walls of the room had been painted a dark blue and the ceiling had been painted to reflect the sky at night: black with an endless amount of stars.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked after Kurt had had some time to look over it all. "Because if not, I can show you another one-"

"It's fine, Blaine. I like it, I really do. Thank you." Kurt said stepping into the room before proceeding to sit on the bed. Blaine scoffed and waved his hand as if it was nothing, but the faint blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck gave him away.

"Well good." He said. "I guess, I'll just leave you then. My room is three doors to the left. If you need anything just holler." Blaine said as he started to close the door.

"You've been asking the other pleasures about my relationship with Eric?" Kurt asked, stopping Blaine in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"When you were talking earlier, you said 'and what the other pleasures have told me' meaning you've talked to the other guys about my relationship. Why?"

"Ca-cause I care about you. I care about all of the pleasures!" Blaine said, trying to cover his tracks. "And in the past, relationships haven't always…gone over well for some of the guys. Their significant others can't usually handle the attention that their boyfriends get and try to make them quit. Arguments turn to fights and showdowns in the club that lead to breakups and hurt pleasures. It's not an easy thing to have to sit back and watch. And it's not something I want to watch happen to you." He answered, the whole time looking anywhere but at Kurt, missing the small smile that spread across his lips.

"Really?" Blaine glanced up through his eyelashes and when he saw that Kurt was smiling, he smiled back.

"Really. Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

* * *

"So why were you getting out of Blaine's car?" Kurt turned to see Thad leaning against the bar. After their long conversation, Kurt had fallen asleep in almost no time at all. Blaine woke him up around 10, and after stuffing their faces full of all the pancakes and bacon they could stand, Blaine offered to drive him back to his house, or even Eric's if he wanted. Kurt shook his head and asked that he instead be dropped off at the club so that he could have his weekly meeting with Puck. He had just finished up and was planning to walk to the coffee shop down the corner before getting a cab home when Thad had called him.

The two hadn't really spoken since the first disastrous barbeque at Blaine's even though there had been at least two in between. Thad was around Kurt's height and build with black curly hair and large dark eyes. Thad was good friends with Jeremiah, who was purposely avoiding Kurt and since the blonde refused to look him in the eye, Thad had been openly glaring at Kurt enough for the both of them. His arms were crossed and he was watching Kurt expectantly, waiting for an answer to the question that Kurt had forgotten he asked.

"What?" Kurt finally asked causing the other male to roll his eyes.

"I asked you why were you getting out of Blaine's car." Thad repeated "I mean, it's not like the two of you live close enough to carpool or anything and last I checked you weren't dating him." Kurt rolled his eyes. He really didn't feel like dealing with Thad and his ego.

"You don't have to date someone to get a ride." He finally answered. "It's called friendship, Thad. Maybe you should try it some time." Kurt smiled tightly and turned to leave when the other male's voice stopped him once more.

"How's Eric?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the question.

"He's fine." He responded quickly, heading towards the door once again.

"And how are the two of you together doing?" Kurt let out a sigh before turning about around to face the other male completely.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're doing great." Thad chuckled before pushing off the bar and walking towards Kurt until there was less than two feet in between them.

"Really? There are no problems at all between the two of you? No secrets or anything?" Kurt's heart dropped in his stomach at the question, but did his best to keep his face neutral. Ordinarily, Kurt would have just ignored the other male and his comments but his grin was far too wide for him to just be blowing smoke.

"None." Kurt responded finally. "We're completely honest with each other." Thad nodded and turned away, starting to walk in the direction of Puck's office.

"Good. I was just making sure." Thad said as he continued his movement. "Jeremiah said Eric had problems with being honest with him when they were dating, but then again Jer does have a tendency to be paranoid for no reason. I'm sure you're fine." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered. "Wh-wh-what did you say?" Thad arched an eyebrow and stopped walking.

"Eric didn't tell you? Him and Jeremiah used to date. Actually no, it was a little more than that. They were engaged."

* * *

Thad sat in Puck's office and couldn't help the grin across his features. Getting to burst the Golden boy's perfect little bubble had definitely been the highlight of his week, maybe even his month. He had to pinch himself from laughing as he replayed Kurt's expression when he found out the truth repeatedly in his mind.

Puck continued to name off people as he placed pictures down on his desk in front of Thad. If he noticed that the pleasure wasn't paying close attention, he didn't say anything, probably too used to Thad's mental ramblings to care.

"We can't have all of you working on the same day, so I'm already gonna go ahead and say you can't do Wednesday, because when I spoke to Jeremiah earlier, he became the 6th and that's too many for one day." At the mention of the other pleasure, Thad's grin dropped off his face.

Thad had fallen head over heels in a matter of seconds the first time that he had met Jeremiah. Thad had been pretty good friends with the person who had played Temperance before him and when he quit, he had put in a good word for Thad, earning him the job. He had walked into the locker room the same time as Jeremiah was walking out and the two bumped into each other. Jeremiah had quickly apologized before rushing off, Thad too love struck to speak. The next day as he was preparing for his first night on the floor (right before he had to meet Blaine), Jeremiah had walked behind him and whispered good luck and gave him a smile that made his heart stop. They had been best friends ever since.

Jeremiah and Eric were already engaged when the two of them became friends, but it never stopped him from hoping. He remembered being there for all of those nights when Jeremiah would try to set him up with various friends so that the four of them could go on double dates and whatever else the blonde had decided would be cute and adorable for them all to do. He had helped Jeremiah start planning their wedding. A wedding that he would be the best man in.

He had also been there for the break-up and the countless nights of tears and self-pity that his best friend gave off in waves. He had hated Eric for putting his friend in such a place, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss him on both cheeks in thanks.

He had done everything he was supposed to as a best friend while he waited for Jeremiah to get over Eric. He had said all the right things, he called Eric every bad name he could think of, he moped when Jeremiah wanted to and stood by his side through everything. He figured that as soon as he was positive that all of Jeremiah's feelings of love for Eric had turned to hate, he would ask him out. And of course, as soon as he had finally decided to do it, Kurt had to come in and ruin everything.

It seemed that Eric's new relationship with Kurt was bringing up old feelings in Jeremiah that he thought he had gotten rid of. Old feelings that he kept talking about to Thad who wanted nothing more than to talk about his own.

No longer wanting to be in the office with the other man and his thoughts, Thad quickly picked four before standing up to exit. His hand was on the doorknob when Puck spoke up once more.

"Should I ask why all of your picks for the past six months have had have a resemblance to one of your co-workers?" Thad froze and swallowed thickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Puck."

"So it's just a coincidence that if you were to take parts from the four of these guys, they would make Jeremiah?" Thad opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he looked down at the four he had chosen and saw that the manager was right. One had his curls, another his eyes, the third his nose and cheekbones, and the fourth his blinding smile. He looked back up to Puck and saw that he was watching him with a sad smile.

"I've been doing this for six months?" He asked softly. Puck nodded. Thad sighed before opening the door and starting to walk out when he froze and turned to look at Puck once more. "Puck? Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Don't tell him."

* * *

**If you have stayed with me this long, thank you so much. Your support means everything to me :)**


	8. Greed

**Sorry for so long without an update. I suck. I know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jeremiah's eyes snapped opened to see bright blue pupils only inches from his own. He let out a yelp before quickly scooting backwards until there was a few feet in between him and the lounge's other occupant. When he was far enough away, the blond finally paused and looked at who it was that had surprised him.

Eli smiled sheepishly at him before quickly looking back to the ground. Jeremiah had been doing his best to actively stay far away from the younger male since he had been caught trying to steal from Puck's office. He knew that the chances of being recognized by the prostitute were near impossible but taking that chance wasn't something he was willing to do. He didn't go upstairs (where he knew Eli was residing for the time being) unless he was with a client, he stopped hanging out at the club on his days off to make sure that they didn't run into each other, and he always made sure to take the back way out when he got off because Eli had taken to standing near the front entrance.

This was the closest that the two of them had been since that night in the motel and Jeremiah took the time to give Eli a good once over. In Puck's office, tied to a chair, he had looked so small: covered in bruises and mud under clothing that was far too large for his frame. Now seated on the carpeted floor of the employee lounge he looked a lot better. His bruises, which had been black and blue, were shrinking turning yellow, clear signs of healing. He also looked as if he had been scrubbed clean from head to toe, giving off the appearance of shaving years off his face. Jeremiah noticed that he was fidgeting slightly as if something in him wouldn't allow him to be entirely still. He was also scratching incessantly at his arm which had turned a bright red, dating just how long he had been at it. Jeremiah internally sighed, recognizing the early signs of withdrawal. While he was no stranger to recreational drug use, he had made sure to never allow it to get to the point where he was dependent on it. He almost felt sorry for the kid. Almost.

Eli slowly raised his head and peered at the blonde, green pupils meeting bright blue.

"So what are you doing, uh were doing?" Eli finally asked again, breaking the silence between the two. Jeremiah sighed before rising to his feet.

"I was meditating." He stated as he stretched his arms over his head. "I like to do it to clear my mind. What were you doing watching me?" Eli winced at the slight harshness in his tone but shrugged in response.

"Puck told me to come in and see if the lounge needed to be cleaned. I didn't know you were in here and when I saw that you were, you were sitting so still that I actually thought you were asleep. I didn't think you would answer." Jeremiah arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Who do you know that sleeps in that position?" Eli smirked.

"My sister used to sleep standing up. Does that count?" Before he could stop himself, a chuckle slipped past Jeremiah's lips and he looked down to see that Eli's smirk had turned into a full-blown grin. "Aww, look. I made you laugh. I didn't realize it would be that easy." Jeremiah rolled his eyes before walking towards his locker and opening it.

"There are days I still laugh at the Chickenbutt joke. You didn't do much." The blond looked back to see that Eli had barely moved, only angling his body to see him better.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder next time." The brunet said cheekily causing Jeremiah to scoff.

"You can try all you want, it's not gonna mean anything. Besides you should probably be more focused on working whatever it is that you're on out of your system." There was silence from the other end of the room, so the blond kept talking as he pretended to organize his locker. "You could probably use meditation more than me. Might help you with that twitch."

"Really?" Jeremiah glanced around his locker to see the teenager staring at him intently; left hand paused above his opposite arm. "You really think it would help?"

"I-I mean, I guess." Jeremiah stuttered. He hadn't anticipated the question. He had hoped that his jab would make the other boy upset and cause him to leave and give him another reason to stay. "It's all about focus so it would require you to be still and not move around so it might. But, I'm not a doctor or anything so I can't guarantee that it will or anything."

"Will you do it with me?" Jeremiah's eyes widened and Eli blushed. "I mean, I always thought it was kinda fake and that people just used it as an excuse to be left alone for a while." He said. "I feel I would be better and do it right at it if you were to do it with me."

"Meditation isn't really something that can be done wrong." The blond responded nervously running a hand down the back of his neck. "You just kinda do it. There's not really anything that I-"

"Please?" The word had been spoken so quietly by the other male that Jeremiah almost missed it. He looked at Eli fully intent on telling him no but what he saw in the youth's face stopped him in his tracks. He looked so hopeful with his eyes shinning and the corners of his mouth upturned in a slight smile. As much as Jeremiah wanted to say no, he for some reason couldn't bring himself to.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it with you." He said walking back over to sit beside the younger male who eagerly turned so that they were facing each other. "Alright. Close your eyes. Now take deep, even breaths. Try to focus on your breathing and your heart rate and keeping them both even and steady. Clear your mind of everything and try to simply focus on being in the moment and being right here, right now." Jeremiah instructed, smiling slightly as he watched Eli do as he said. The thought of quietly sneaking out of the room while the other's eyes were closed crossed his mind before he quickly extinguished it. Something about the thought had his stomach turning and guilt filling his entire body. He shook his head at the absurdity of the situation before rolling his shoulders back and closing his eyes, slowly following his own instructions to the boy of focusing on his breathing and clearing his mind. Before long, he was as deep in as he was before Eli had interrupted him. So far in that he missed the other boy opening his eyes and sending a soft smile his way.

* * *

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see." Kurt turned at the sound of his name to see Trevor enthusiastically waving at him from behind the bar. After his impromptu conversation with Thad, Kurt had walked out of the building and down the block to the coffee shop just like he had originally planned. Once he got there however, it was a different story. He immediately made a beeline for the single bathroom, locking himself inside before sliding down the wall and sitting in shock on the floor.

'Well, you always thought he was hiding something.' Kurt thought to himself as he wallowed on the floor. 'And an ex-fiancé who happens to be a co-worker is a pretty big 'something.' He spent the next twenty minutes sitting on the floor of the bathroom, contemplating what his next move should be. After thinking long and hard, (and more than a few angry fists pounding on the door behind him) he finally decided he had no choice: He was going to find Eric and confront him about Jeremiah face to face. After standing and brushing off the seat of his pants, he opened the door and walked out, avoiding eye contract with the man standing outside. After swallowing down his chai tea, he exited the coffee shop, hailed a cab, and rode it to Eric's house.

He was a bit miffed when he opened the door to find that his boyfriend wasn't home and that the car he usually drove wasn't in the garage, but he wasn't surprised. Even on his days off, Eric didn't really tend to stay in his house, preferring to be out in the town. Instead of calling the cab back, he simply got in Eric's spare car, drove it out of the garage and in the direction of the hospital. As he drove, he contemplated calling to check if he was there, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that if he really was working, there was no way that Eric was gonna answer his phone anyway. Before long he reached the hospital, parked and strode in the building, intent on finding the doctor.

Luckily for him, he ran into Keegan on the first floor who informed him that Eric had been there earlier but after getting a phone call, had left to deal with something at the café. Kurt thanked him before walking out and driving towards the little place not far from his apartment. He had hurriedly entered the building, eyes rapidly searching for the part owner only to have his brother see him instead. Kurt sent a smile his way and walked towards him.

"Hey Trevor. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" The Trevor glared at him, but his gaze had no real heat behind it.

"It's a teacher work day, so no but thank you for the concern, dad." The younger Strong answered with so much sass that Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh. He stood there and watched as someone came up and ordered a strawberry daiquiri, and was impressed as the teenager made it with all the flips, tricks and skills of someone who had been doing it for years. When the customer left, Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Something tells me that the police won't like the fact that a minor is selling alcohol." Trevor grinned in a way that made him look even more like his brother, instantly reminding Kurt of the real reason he was there.

"The usual guy's wife unexpectedly went into labor this morning and his replacement won't be able to get here for another hour. I'm just filling in for the time being and as long as no one feels the need to do anything else illegal in the next sixty minutes I should be fine." Trevor said with a roll of his eyes. "So what can I get you? We have a whole line of drinks based on The Avengers that I'm pretty good at making. Our Agent Coulson is guaranteed to have you tipsy or worse in 15 minutes or your money back." Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You do know I'm not legally allowed to drink, right?"

"I'm already illegally selling it. What's one more crime? Besides, I won't tell if you won't." He ended the sentence with a wink that had Kurt stumbling in shock and Trevor roaring with laughter. He opened his mouth to say something, when the kitchen door opened and out walked Eric, a smile from ear to ear.

"Kurt! I was hoping I'd see you today." Kurt gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded, not wanting to say what he wanted to in the middle of the restaurant in front of his boyfriend's brother. "Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" Kurt opened his mouth to respond when Trevor spoke up instead.

"Obviously." Trevor said, leaning against the bar and looking up at his sibling. "He didn't order anything so he's clearly not hungry or thirsty and there's no other reason for him to be here." Kurt had to bite his lip to hold back his laugh as Eric pushed his brother hard enough for him to stumble and fall behind the bar.

"Just shut up and try not to look underage." Trevor answered by flipping him the bird as Eric led Kurt towards the back and through a door, closing it behind them. Kurt looked around the cozy office that was covered wall-to-wall in pictures, drawings, paintings and books. The room's only light source was from a small lamp on the neat desk, dimly lighting the space enough to see but leaving the area dark enough to seem intimate. There was a leather couch in the corner, one leather chair behind the desk and two in front of it; all of them looking very worn and lived on and before Kurt could stop himself he was tracing a finger along the back of the couch. Eric cleared his throat behind him and Kurt turned to see the other man leaning against the door. A blush had spread to his cheeks and he was nervously scratching the back of his neck. Kurt leaned against the desk and sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Eric-"

"Wait." The other male interrupted. "I know you're probably freaked out about what happened yesterday when I asked you to move in. I get that it's too soon and that it's too fast and I'm really sorry." Eric apologized. "I know that I tend to come on a bit too strong but I don't mean to. When I decide to do something I go all in, and that includes relationships. I read too much into things that I shouldn't, I take everything as a sign when I really shouldn't and I don't know how to back off when I should. It's a problem that I've always had and probably one I always will have. I go overboard, I obsess, I stalk, I creep and I never really learned how to reel it in." Eric paused and when Kurt looked up from his shoes, the owner smiled and took a step closer.

"I didn't mean to scare you by asking you to move in with me." He said, eyes boring into Kurt's. "If anything I wanted to make you feel better about what happened with Jake." He took another step closer. "I simply wanted you to know how much you meant to me by saying that I wanted you around me all the time." Another step closer. "I didn't mean to scare you with it. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were being trapped or anything." By now he was standing right next to Kurt and he slowly reached down to grab his hand, giving Kurt the chance to stop him at anytime. He didn't. "I just wanted you to know how committed I was to you and if you don't wanna move in with me, it's completely fine. Just…please don't end this great thing that we have between us because of this. Trust me, you stick around long enough, and I'll give you plenty of good reasons to actually leave." Kurt couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips and the smile that Eric sprouted quickly grew on Kurt's face as well.

"I'm not gonna break up with you." Kurt finally said. "Yes, I was a little freaked out yesterday when you tried to give me the key but I didn't come here with the intention of dumping you. Moving in is huge, Eric and to be honest, I don't think that we're there yet. I'm sorry but I think that the way we are right now works for us right now, and why fix what ain't broke right?" Eric nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Right. So, you forgive me?" Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"In order to be forgiven, I would have had to be mad at you and I never was." With the hand that Eric wasn't holding, he reached into his pocket and produced the silver key. "I think you might want this back." He offered only to have his boyfriend shake his head.

"Nope. I had it made for you. It's yours."

"But-"

"Even if you don't wanna move in with me," Eric interrupted, "I never want you to feel like a stranger in my house. Mi casa es su casa and all that. And when the day comes that we are ready to take that next step, you won't even have to wait for me to start moving in." Kurt smiled and nodded before placing the key back in his pocket, watching Eric the entire time.

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me about?" The doctor asked when the two had been looking at each other for a while. Kurt bit his lip as he thought the question over. He knew he really wanted to bring up the whole deal with Jeremiah and he almost did but after looking up at Eric, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was smiling fondly at Kurt as if he was the only person in the world, his eyes staring expectantly at the other boy as he lovingly stroked the back of his hand. Kurt swallowed. 'Everyone has parts of their pasts that they'd rather keep to themselves.' He thought. 'And if it was really that important, he would tell me.' Kurt internally nodded at his decision to keep his conversation with Thad to himself. He smiled up at Eric before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth before pulling back.

"There was, but it's unimportant now. It doesn't matter." Eric's eyes furrowed.

"Are you sure? Because I want us to be completely open with each other. I mean it. Anything you wanna know, I'll tell you." The truth almost came barreling out of his mouth at that, but he bit his tongue and shook his head.

"It's fine, Eric." He placed another quick kiss to the other man's lips and grinned. "We're fine." Eric smiled.

"Good. You wanna get something to eat?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Here?" Eric scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"No. We're a little short today and if we were to order, I would probably have to make it and that's not something I feel like doing today." Kurt threw back his head and laughed before leading Eric towards and out the office door.

"Chinese takeout sound good?" He asked as they walked by Trevor at the bar waving goodbye as they exited the building.

"Only if it's at that place around the corner from Anderson's Loft. They have the best eggrolls in town." Kurt nodded in agreement and the two got into the car he had driven, agreeing to come back and get Eric's other car later. As they started driving, Kurt's phone rang.

"It's Wes." Eric said looking at the caller ID.

"Put it on speaker." Kurt replied, making a sharp left turn. Eric nodded and hit accept and speaker right after. Kurt opened his mouth to say hello but Wes' frantic voice beat him to it.

"Kurt! Oh my god! Artie just told me what happened. Yes, it's true that Eric and Jeremiah were engaged but whatever else Thad told you was a lie! He's been in love with Jer since he started working here and he's just jealous." Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach and he had to slam on his breaks to stop from slamming into the car in front of him that was stopped at a red light. He snuck a peak at the man beside him to see Eric staring at the phone in his hand in shock. Kurt internally groaned.

"…Kurt?" Wes asked unsure. "Kurt are you there?" Kurt's throat had suddenly closed up and he couldn't find his voice to answer. He didn't have to."

"He's here." Eric said quietly. "And so am I."

"…Eric?" Wes timidly asked.

"Yep."

"Fuck." The other pleasured muttered through the phone. Kurt scoffed and nodded. Fuck indeed.

* * *

"So what did you wanna talk about Matt?" Puck asked sinking into his chair. He had spent the entire later half of his day on the phone setting up plans for another loft; calling construction companies, realtors, investors, banks and everyone else Blaine had felt needed to be talked that he had listed in his two emails that morning. It didn't sound too bad but Blaine was precise in how he wanted things done and even though they were just in the preliminary stages, that still meant that everything had to be perfect or it would be a no go. All he wanted to do was sink into his mattress and sleep for the next year and had it been anyone else, he would have told them to wait until the morning. But Puck had a soft spot for Matt. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and even though Puck had been a few years ahead of the other boy and weren't really friends, they still had a mutual respect and understanding for each other.

When Puck went away for school, they lost contact until years later, while searching the streets for a drunk friend one night he had ran into Matt sitting on the curb near a bus stop while holding a tissue to his bloody nose. After making sure his friend got home safely, He took the no longer bleeding Matt to a diner around from his house and fed him before letting his crash in his spare room.

The next morning, Puck asked what had happened and Matt explained that after college he had moved to LA for a paid internship with a law firm. However, after accidently revealing his sexuality to a co-worker he was stripped of his internship because his 'lifestyle choices would tarnish their All-American image.', and before he could find a new job, he had been evicted. With no family or friends in town, he had been forced in the streets. After living on the streets and begging for food for a few weeks, an employee at a bakery had offered him fifty dollars and a fresh apple pie if he blew him in the back room of the store. Matt had hurriedly agreed and upon returning to the seedy motel room he had spent the night before in, he threw up, brushed his teeth, ate the pie and went outside to go wait on a corner. He had been turning tricks ever since. The bloody nose he had been sporting the night before was from a John who refused to pay and when Matt confronted him, he punched him before running from the room.

Puck had stayed silent throughout the story, not doing more than nodding when appropriate. When Matt finished, Puck simply stood before motioning for the younger male to follow him. They got into Puck's car and he promptly drove them to The Loft where he introduced Matt to Blaine as the new "Greed": the old one having been fired the week before. 'It's not law.' Puck had said when Matt was signing his contract, 'But it's safer than what you're doing now. You can work here for as long as you want until you decide what it is you wanna do.' Matt had been too grateful to say anything, simply nodding and repeatedly hugging Puck every few seconds.

That had been almost a year ago, a year which had been good to the pleasure. It was the first time that he had been able to be open about who he was, not realizing just how much his secret had been weighing him down. In the following months, his self-confidence grew and Puck watched from the sidelines, brimming with pride as the broken boy he found sitting on a curb turned into a resilient man who took shit from no one. Just like Puck had taught him to.

Matt smiled sheepishly and handed Puck a slip of paper before sinking into the chair in front of the other man's desk. Puck quickly skimmed the first sentence before lowering the paper.

"You're resigning?" Matt chuckled nervously before nodding.

"I got a offered a new job." He stated simply but Puck could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "A few months ago, I started applying to firms again and last week I had an interview. They offered me the job before I could leave the building." Puck grinned and quickly pulled the other male into a rib-crushing hug.

"Matt, that's awesome!" Puck exclaimed pulling away but keeping the pleasure at an arm's length. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it in case things didn't work out.

"What about what happened last time?" Puck asked skeptically. "How do you know it's not gonna happen again when they find out you're gay?" Matt scoffed.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem considering the fact that as I was walking out the door, one of the partners slipped me his number." Puck laughed before pulling Matt in tight for another hug.

"That's my boy!" The two hugged for a while longer before Matt pulled back and his grin shrank to a smile.

"Thanks, Puck. For everything. If you hadn't found me that day-" Puck shook his head.

"Don't finish that sentence." The older male said firmly. "The only thing that matters is that I did find you. Forget about what didn't because it doesn't matter." Matt nodded.

"Got it." He said, grin widening once more. "I just feel bad about the fact that I'm leaving you without a "Greed." Puck rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Eh. We knew it would happen eventually. I'll look into finding someone else starting in the morning." Just as he reached down to grab his bag, there was a knock on his door and Matt chuckled nervously.

"I might have actually taken care of that for you." Puck arched an eyebrow before nodding at Matt to continue. "Well, last week when I was figuring out how to tell you, I took a walk and ended up on that street where you found me." He said moving backwards towards the door. "And sitting on the curb was this kid, and-"

"Is he 18?" Puck interrupted to ask. Matt nodded. "Then let him in." Matt beamed before reaching for the door handle and opening it wide to reveal a tall boy with swooping sandy brown hair, who nervously met Puck's eyes before returning them to the floor. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ryder Lynn." He answered as he entered the room to stand beside Matt. "Am I too late for the interview?" Puck and Matt shared a look before the former sat back down in his chair.

"Actually, you're right on time. Take a seat."

* * *

**:D**  



	9. Pride

* * *

"I am so sorry! I wouldn't have said anything if I had known." Kurt sighed as he listened to Wes ramble through his voicemail. Wes had been calling and texting him apologies ever since the unfortunate phone call from the day before. After Wes' untimely proclamation, Eric had dropped Kurt off at his apartment, saying nothing more than that he would see him later. Kurt hadn't heard from him since.

As he walked through the doors of The Anderson Pleasures, Kurt had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin when standing behind the door was a sheepish looking Wes.

"Lurking behind the door? Seriously?"

"You weren't returning my calls." Kurt glared and stomped off towards the lounge, Wes only a step behind him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know Eric was in the car with you and I definitely didn't know that I was on speaker. I would never do something to hurt you like that and I need you to believe me." Wes' apology continued through Kurt putting his things away, fixing and eating a sandwich, washing his dishes and paying his phone bill online.

"If you say sorry one more time," Kurt finally said when he could take it no longer, "I'm gonna stab you in your heart, pull it out of your chest and eat it." Wes cracked a smile.

"So I take it you forgive me?" Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"I would've had to be mad in the first place. It's like you said, if you had none Eric was right there, you never would have said anything."

"Exactly!" Wes agreed as his co-worker turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. "So does this mean that everything is okay between the two of you?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. He dropped me at my apartment yesterday and all he said was that he'd see me later. I haven't talked to him since. I guess when he's ready to talk to me about it, he'll come find me." Kurt watched as Wes' face turned from inquisitive to sheepish and narrowed his eyes. "Wes…"

"Well…"

"You were supposed to tell me as soon as I got here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't still upset with me and it took a little longer than I originally anticipated!"

"I've been here an hour!"

"I said it took a little longer than I originally anticipated!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Wes and turned to look across the room where both Eric and Jeremiah were seated across from each other at one of the empty club tables. Their postures and drinks in front of them gave off a very casual feeling but their matching glares to each other gave away a lot more detail to the situation. Both men turned as Kurt and Wes walked over, Eric sending a smile and Jeremiah's glare from before turning even more vicious.

"Took you two long enough. Not like I had any other plans or anything." Jeremiah barked out as Kurt took a seat. Eric glared and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a hand was placed on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Jer, don't." Everyone looked up at who had spoken to see Blaine. "I know feelings are a little tense right now, but that's what this whole meeting is about. To get all the feelings out." As he spoke, he situated himself in between Eric and Jeremiah so that he was directly across from Kurt. The blond glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wes didn't believe that he could be unbiased, so I am here to play mediator in his place." At the mention of his name, Kurt, Jeremiah and Eric turned to see that Wes had practically vanished. "He said he had already made things bad enough and was afraid of what else he might say to make them worse." The three other men turned back to the table and Eric sighed before turning to Kurt.

"Where do you want us to start?" He asked. Kurt hesitated before shrugging one shoulder.

"I guess you could start by telling me why you didn't tell me you were Jeremiah's ex."

"I assumed that Jeremiah would tell you," Eric said glaring at the man across from him once more. "Since you two work together and all. And when you never brought it up, I took it as a sign that he didn't feel it necessary to tell you. I would have brought it up eventually, though."

"That's how everything works with you isn't it, Eric?" Jeremiah interjected. "That everything will be brought up eventually?"

"Considering that you tend to just let things fester until you can't take them anymore?"

"Hey!" Blaine snapped at the two of them. "Stop it. This is supposed to be a civil conversation."

"I didn't say anything to Kurt because to be honest, at first I didn't care and I figured that it was the boyfriend's job to bring up a conversation involving an ex." Jeremiah continued as if he hadn't spoken. "It didn't start to bother me until he started talking about it. You two hadn't been together a week and he had already met your family. We were together two months before I even met your brother!"

"Damnit I wasn't on speaking terms with my family then and you know that was the only reason! As soon as everything was worked out, I brought you over to meet them the next day! And what about you? Some of the guys here still have no idea that you were engaged to me."

"To be fair," Blaine started. "Jeremiah's a more private person. He didn't tell people because he didn't feel they needed to know anything other than that he was in a relationship and happy. I didn't even know that his ex was you and Wes called me last night and asked me to take his place. I'm pretty sure the only ones who knew were Thad, Jeff, Nick, Artie and Wes."

"And all of them besides Thad were accidents." Jeremiah added. "A relationship is supposed to be two people, not two thousand. I didn't feel the need to tell everyone, so I didn't. Sue me." Eric rolled his eye before taking a swing of his beer. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I'm guessing that you wanna know why they broke up?" Kurt shook his head.

"Actually-"

"I'll tell you why." Jeremiah started causing Blaine to let out a deep sigh. "Because this motherfucker over here cheated on me."

"Don't. Even. Start. Jer."

"Do you deny it-"

"No-"

"Then you don't have shit to say!" The blonde yelled. "You asked for me to be honest with you, and I asked for you to never cheat on me. That was literally all I wanted!"

"You were not always honest with me so don't pretend like you were!" Eric yelled back rising to his feet. Jeremiah followed suit.

"You cheated on me!"

"You didn't trust me!"

"Both of you sit down!" Kurt bellowed and both men turned to him as if they had forgotten he was there. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before sinking back into their former positions.

"I loved you." Jeremiah started again only a lot quieter this time. "I loved you so much. I would have done anything, been anything if it meant you would be happy. I shouldn't have accused you as frequently as I did, but that didn't give you the right to hurt me like that. You broke my heart Eric to the point where it honestly felt like I was going to die."

"I am sorry for that." Eric said his eyes never leaving the empty bottle in his hands. "You didn't deserve that and I am sorry."

"And I'm sorry Kurt." Jeremiah added, causing the room's other occupants to stare at him in shock. "I shouldn't have been treating you the way I have. My issues are between me and Eric and I should have kept it that way." Kurt nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for opening up a can of worms." Jeremiah chuckled and turned to look at Blaine.

"Are we done here? Can I go home now?" Blaine sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. See ya later Jer." The blonde stood, looked at Eric one last time before turned and walking towards the lounge, the door shutting behind him. Eric stared at the door for a few seconds before standing as well.

"I'd stay, but I'm already late for work." Kurt looked at him and noticed for the first time the he was in decked out in scrubs, his pager clipped on the edge of his pants. "I'll talk to you later?" He asked looking down at Kurt who nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Eric plastered on a smile and started to leave before stopping and turning back around to face the two brunettes still seated at the table.

"I'm not with you just to get back at Jeremiah. I know how suspicious it might look, but I'm not. I need you to know that." The corner of Kurt's mouth turned up.

"I never assumed that you were." Eric smiled and waved at Blaine before exiting. When the door shut behind him, Kurt groaned and out his down on the table.

"Well, I think this was a very good conversation." Kurt lifted his head to glare at Blaine who laughed and kept talking. "What was your favorite part?"

"Well let's see." Kurt replied sarcastically as he pretended to look thoughtful. "Definitely a tie between watching you be a shit moderator and watching Jeremiah look like he was ready to cry." Blaine shook his head and held up his hands.

"You're right. Not one of my best moments, I'll admit. But hey, I had about as much preparation time as you did."

"You got told last night and I got told as it started. You had more."

"Fair enough." Blaine confirmed. "But still. I did my best and that's all that really matters isn't it?" Kurt stared at him until he couldn't help but laugh. "You're right. I'm a shit moderator and I herby resign from moderating ever again. Happy?"

"Very."

Good." Blaine stood up and stretched before walking around so that he was now standing next to Kurt. "You want a drink? After that we both deserve one." Kurt smirked and stood.

"So much underage drinking has happened in the past week that it's amazing sirens aren't going off."

"That's not a no." Blaine said already heading towards the bar. Kurt followed but shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna get a tea from across the street and head home to hide away from the world until tomorrow."

"Drink hot chocolate instead." Blaine suggested earning a laugh as Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"It's too early for hot chocolate."

"Eric had a beer, Jeremiah had a margarita and I'm about to take a couple vodka shots in a row." Kurt snorted before accepting the shot glass held out to him.

"Good point."

* * *

"Can I have a hot chocolate please?"

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure…" Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, quickly digging for the money only to look up and see whoever was standing behind him pay for it.

Kurt turned around to tell whomever it was that he was perfectly capable of doing it for himself but stopped when he saw it was Jeff standing behind him. The thin blonde gave him a small smile and a friendly little wave.

"Should I tell Nick that you're out buying drinks for other men?" Kurt jokingly asked as Jeff ordered his own coffee. The blonde arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Only if you want a pissed off Nick swearing at you in three languages." Kurt stopped in his tracks and stared at his coworker in disbelief.

"He'd be that upset about you buying someone else a drink?" Jeff shook his head.

"No, he'd be that upset that someone was implying that I was cheating on him." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Jeff picked up both of their drinks and began to walk towards a small table in the back. He followed. "When we first started dating," Jeff started as they both took their seats. "There was this guy who used to frequent the club. He was there all the time from when we opened to when we closed. He continuously tried to hook up with all of the pleasures, but he seemed to have this sort of obsession with Nick and I. One night when I was leaving, he came up to me outside of the club and asked if I wanted to go home with him." Jeff paused in his speech to take a long sip from his cup. Kurt glared at him from across the table as he stalled.

"And?" Kurt finally prompted, earning a smirk from the other pleasure.

"And I politely declined." He continued. "I told him thanks, but no thanks and that I was in a perfectly happy relationship with someone else. He said okay, that he was sorry and that he would see me around before walking away. I thought that was the end of it.

"I showed up the next night and was immediately shoved into a room by Nick who was spouting off about how a guy came up to him in the club with hickies on his neck and asking for my number because he had lost it. At first, I thought he was mad at me for supposedly cheating on him, but as he kept yelling I realized he was upset because someone was claiming I was cheating on him, when he knew I wasn't." Kurt watched as Jeff laughed to himself and finished off his coffee.

"We had probably only been dating about two weeks at that point and Nick had more trust in me then some people who had known me for years."

"He put that much faith into your relationship?" Kurt asked. Jeff looked up and brown eyes met blue. The blonde shook his head.

"No, Kurt." Jeff said. "He put that much faith in me. Just like you need to do with Eric. He didn't tell you about his past with Jeremiah for the same exact reason that none of us guys who knew brought it up either: we weren't hiding it, we just didn't think it was that important." Kurt scoffed.

"That's what they said too." Jeff nodded.

"Everyone has a past and you can't focus on it or it will consume you. Jeremiah didn't trust Eric in the end and Eric didn't like being wrongfully accused all the time and that's what was their downfall. I'm not saying that Eric cheating was right because it wasn't. At all." Jeff said sternly. "Jer might be a dickface at times, but no one deserves to be heartbroken like that. No one. But Jeremiah had basically told Eric that he knew he was cheating on him even when he wasn't. He had already given the ring back twice, kicked him out of their apartment three times, and had threatened to break off the entire engagement more times than can be counted. And since he was already being accused, when he couldn't take it anymore, Eric got drunk and decided to really give Jeremiah something to accuse him for.

"Eric got back to their apartment the next morning, still drunk and angry and told Jer everything. Jeremiah threw the ring in the sewer, punched him in the crotch and said that he was going to stay with Thad for two days and that when he got back, he didn't want Eric to be there anymore. And that was the last time they saw each other. Until you came in the picture of course." Kurt sighed and slouched back into his chair.

"So this is all my fault."

"How?" Jeff asked. "You weren't the guy Eric slept with. You didn't make Jeremiah doubt his relationship. All you did was fall in love." If he noticed how Kurt's eyes widened, he didn't say anything. "No one can blame you for that."

"So what do you think I should do?" The blonde shrugged.

"Well obviously, you and Eric need to sit down and have a long talk with each other about what's gonna happen now. Kurt, I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that Eric is perfect for you because he might not be. But from what I know about the guy, he doesn't just do things for the hell of it. He is as committed to you as he was to Jeremiah and I don't want you to think that he is only with you to get back at him." Kurt smirked and crossed his arms.

"He said that too."

"I'm sure he did." Jeff commented. "You and Eric have a good thing going and anyone with eyes can see that. Jer let his insecurities ruin his relationship with Eric and he missed out on love. Don't let that happen to you too."

Kurt thought the whole conversation over as Jeff got up for a refill of his coffee. Do I love Eric?

When he sat back down, Kurt moved to tell him this but stopped when the familiar bell of the coffee shop door opening caused Jeff to look up and grin.

"Nick! Nick, over here!" Kurt was about to stand up and turn around to greet his co-worker, but watching Jeff's grin rapidly fade into a look of confusion stopped him. The blonde shot up out of his seat and Kurt watched as he met his boyfriend less than a foot away from their table, hands flying up to his face as he began to search him all over.

"Nick? What's wrong? What's happening?" Nick shrugged off Jeff's hands that were rapidly checking him for bruises and marks. Kurt had to bite his lip to stop from smiling from spreading as he watched the two of them interact.

"I'm fine Jeff, I'm fine. It's Eli." Kurt's smile dropped from his face and Jeff's hands stalled. In the short time that Eli had been living/working at the loft, the pleasures had taken a liking to the ex-hooker who seemed to be everywhere at once.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt questioned standing up and moving closer to the other two. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair before meeting his eyes.

"It's his withdrawal." He answered. "It finally hit."

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Where he puts it all." Artie rolled his eyes at the answer he received from Trent as he continued to rub the back of the boy lying on the bed.

"Is that really important right now?" He sarcastically asked as Eli moaned, curling himself tightly into a ball. Trent shrugged.

"Maybe thinking about something that's not the hell he's going through right now is exactly what he needs, Mr. Know-it-all." Artie started to reply, only to have Eli rush to the other side of the bed and nearly miss the bucket as he threw up for the umpteenth time that hour. Both men quickly stopped their bickering and returned to their previous task of trying to sooth the teenager.

"Poor thing." Trent cooed, when Eli rolled over onto his back. "Do you wanna try eating some crackers?" Eli moaned and gently shook his head.

"I'd rather not see them again so soon." He answered, his voice raw and weak. Artie handed him a glass of water and Eli drank from it willingly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the glass back on the table and sitting in the seat beside the bed. Eli closed his red-rimmed eyes and sighed.

"Is there a word that describes shitter than shit?"

"The shittest." All three turned to see Jesse, Kurt, Nick and Jeff entering the room and crowding around the bed. Jesse, who had spoken, moved to stand at the top of the bed and placed a hand on top of the boy's forehead. "And you my friend, look like the absolute shittiest of all possible shits."

"You're so eloquent." Eli responded earning him a light slap to the face.

"Good to know his sense of humor is still in tact." Nick interjected earning a laugh from the room and a scoff from the boy lying down.

"It would take a lot more than a little fever and major nausea to take that away from me." He said, opening his mouth so that Jesse could put a thermometer in it.

"And what about your cravings?" Artie asked earning a groan in response.

"Ugh. I would take it up the ass for a hit right now."

"Let's be real. You would take it up the ass for a bubblegum candy cane." Trent answered with a grin. Eli shrugged.

"What can I say? I like what I like." Jesse chuckled and rolled his eyes as he removed the thermometer and placed a wet towel on his forehead. "So what's the verdict doc? Am I gonna make it through the winter?"

"Probably not the winter since this is LA." Jesse responded. "But in a few weeks, you'll be back to normal. Artie, rinse the bucket out will ya and then toss it in the lounge. I'll bring up another one before I go." Artie nodded and after a quick hug goodbye left the room, Trent on his heels. Eli turned puppy dog eyes on Nick, Jeff and Kurt.

"Are you guys gonna leave me too?" Nick smiled sadly and nodded.

"Sorry Eli. Jeff and I have a double date with Jesse and his boyfriend. We'd stay longer if we could, but we had to make these reservations a month and a half ago."

"It's alright. I mean, if I can't eat anything, it's only fair that someone gets too. What about you, Kurt?" The brunet in question shrugged.

"I would, but I can't. Serious shit went down today. I need to go home. Sleep it off. Clear my head. Think about my life and my life choices." Eli laughed weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. And I thought I was having a tough week." Kurt smirked, leaned down to hug him before straightening.

"We can drown our sorrows in underage drinking when you're feeling better." He said earning a grin from the reclined boy.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Jeff grabbing his arm.

"Kurt, if you want to talk some more, my phone's always on and my door's always open."

"Ahem." Jeff rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Sorry, our door is always open." He corrected, slinging an arm around Nick and pulling him close. "Anytime."

"And I don't know what's going on, but my door's always open too." Jesse chimed in with a smile.

"And I live here, so…you know." Eli's cheek earned him another tap on the face from Jesse and a laugh from the embracing couple.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Nick asked. "Because we can cancel if you want."

"And have Jesse remind me about it everyday for the rest of my life? No thank you. I'll see you guys in the morning." The room's other occupants all nodded and after last goodbyes, left the room. Eli sighed and aimlessly stared at a spot on the ceiling, attempting to make it move. After a few minutes in silence, he gave up on it and slowly attempted to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eli turned to see Jeremiah leaning against the doorframe. "Jesse asked me to bring you this." He said, holding up a clean bucket. Eli smiled and motioned him closer.

"Ahh, yes. My precious. Bring it to me."

"Oh shut up." He said placing it next to the bed. "You're going through withdrawal. You're supposed to be in pain." The blonde said removing the towel from the boy's forehead and dipping it in cold water before replacing it. "You're doing an awful lot of smiling for someone who's supposed to be in pain."

"It's not so bad." Eli muttered weakly causing Jeremiah to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" in response, Eli reached up and removed the washcloth from his hand before lacing his fingers with his own.

"Because you're here with me." Jeremiah scoffed and rolled his eyes but didn't let go of the younger boy's hand, using his free one to continue with his earlier task.

"You're corny as fuck, you know that?" Eli coughed and shrugged.

"Still true." He replied, stroking his thumb over the back of Jeremiah's hand. The blond smirked and let out a chuckle as he dipped the washcloth in more cold water, letting go of Eli so he could use both hands to wring it out. Once the cloth was back on Eli's head, their fingers intertwined once more.

"How about you stop focusing on me and try to get some sleep?" He asked, rising to his feet. "It might make you feel better." Eli shrugged.

"It hasn't happened yet, so I don't see it happening anytime soon. You're not leaving, are you?"

"Eli-"

"Just stay a little longer!" Eli pleaded, both of his hands now holding one of the blonde's. "Please Jer. Thirty minutes tops, just…don't leave yet." Jeremiah looked towards the door, numerous excuses coming to his mind. He turned back to relay one of them to the blue-eyed boy below him, but just like before in the lounge, he couldn't bring himself to actually say one and slowly sank back into his seat.

"Thirty minutes and I'm out. No exceptions." He sternly stated getting an enthusiastic nod in response. "So, what was so important that I had stay?" He asked, eyes glancing to where his hand was still being held in between both of Eli's on his stomach. The brunette shook his head.

"No reason. I just wanted an excuse to look at you a little while longer." Jeremiah glared at him but couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his chest. "So…I've got nowhere to be except this bed and the bathroom and you've sworn to stay by my side for better or worse-"

"Only for the next twenty-nine minutes." The pleasure reminded him.

"For better or worse," Eli continued smiling. "So I say we take this time to get to know each other a little better."

"I've got a better idea." Jeremiah began, leaning back in his seat. "I'm gonna turn on the TV, we're gonna sit here in silence and watch it, and I'll let you keep holding my hand." Eli appeared thoughtful before snuggling into the sheets and nodding.

"Deal. But I get to ask you questions during the commercials. You can decide weather to answer them or not."

"I'm telling you now that I won't be answering them."

"I'm still gonna ask."

"I'm not gonna answer."

"I'm still gonna ask."

"I'm not gonna answer."

"I'm still gonna ask."

"Would you shut up and turn the TV on?"

* * *

**:)**


	10. Humility

* * *

"Hullo?"

"Morning Kurt!"

"…Wh-who…is this? What time is it?"

"It's 9 AM and it's Cousin Brody!" Kurt shot up in his bed.

"Brody?"

"Morning!" Kurt groaned and glanced at the calendar beside his bed. Shit. With everything that had been happening, he had completely forgotten about hosting his cousin Brody for the weekend.

Their mothers, Sarah and Megan, had met in college when they were paired as roommates. The two immediately become best friends, bonding over a mutual love of Redvines & records from the 60s. They lived together after college, stood in each other's weddings, the two even purposely moved right down the street from each other when they got married. And when they had kids a few years part, there was no doubt that they would grow up to be lifelong friends themselves.

After Kurt's mom died leaving behind a grieving husband and a young son, Megan Weston had done all she could do to step up in her place and both Kurt and his father had been eternally grateful to her for it. Her own son Brody, who had just started walking, immediately took to Kurt and started following him around like a baby duckling. When he started talking a while later, he let everyone within earshot know that he was "Brahdur Brody" and holding his hand was "Brahdur Kurt". When the older male had tried to explain to him that they weren't really brothers, Brody fell silent before scrunching up his little face and insisting that they were cousins then. Unable to resist, Kurt had let him have it and "Cousin Brody" had been born.

Now a junior in high school, "Cousin Brody" had started looking at colleges and had made Kurt promise to host him for a weekend so he could look at schools in LA. Kurt had agreed without question because family was family and if he was being honest, he had missed his "cousin" who he also regarded as his oldest friend. Kurt had just forgotten that that particular, very important weekend, was this weekend.

"Aww, Cousin Kurt, you didn't forget about me, did you?" Kurt winced at the knowing tone in his voice.

"…No…" Brody laughed and Kurt smiled and walked towards his closet. "I'm sorry Brody. I didn't mean to. Look, the airport's only about 30 minutes away from my apartment but I still have to get ready and I promised a friend that I'd drive him to the bank at 10. You don't mind having to wait a little while do you? I can-"

"Don't sweat it, Kurt. Mom figured since you hadn't called her in a while that you've been really busy, so she gave me money to take a cab from the airport to your place." Kurt cursed and immediately felt even guiltier. He knew he hadn't called home in a while and he'd marked it on his list of things to do. "Hey, stop it." Brody remarked when Kurt didn't answer. "I can practically feel your guilt through the phone. When you get back from the bank, we can call both her and your dad together, okay? Kill two birds with the same phone. " Kurt chuckled.

"Deal. Now hang up the phone so I can text you my address."

"Deal. See ya soon." The line went dead and Kurt quickly tapped out a message to him before hurriedly showering and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After making sure that Brody had responded, Kurt grabbed a few granola bars from his cabinet and rushed out to his car. Artie only lived about fifteen minutes away from him, but LA traffic was unpredictable and he didn't wanna take any chances. When he pulled up outside, Artie was already standing on the stoop of his apartment building, his head ducked down and his earbuds in. Kurt was about to honk his horn when the Pleasure luckily raised his head and walk towards him.

"Morning! Am I late?" Kurt asked when Artie got in and shut the door behind him. Artie laughed and shook his head.

"It's barely 9:45. I'm early. Thanks again for driving me, man. My car's in the shop and-"

"Don't worry about it." Kurt said as he backed out of the complex and veered back onto the main road. "Friends do friends favors and sometime that involves driving them places. Why'd you have to go down to the bank anyway?" Artie sighed and shrugged.

"I was trying to take out money at an ATM and I kept screwing up my pin. After three times, it locked me out and shut down my account. I have to go in person with proof of who I am for them to reopen it." Kurt nodded and the two sat in silence, Artie fidgeting every few seconds. Kurt eventually chuckled.

"Go ahead. I know you want to. Go ahead and ask how it went." Artie grinned guilty.

"Sorry. Wes called me in a blind panic-"

"He just can't keep anything to himself can he?"

"He does it all because he cares." Artie explained with a laugh. "He just tends to have what Trent calls a "sitcom life", where no matter how hard he tries, things don't tend to work out how he wants them too. He called me stressed out of his mind because Eric had called and asked him to play mediator and he wasn't sure if he could do it without putting his foot in his mouth. I suggested that he call Blaine and ask him to do it instead."

"So it's your fault that Eric and Jeremiah almost killed each other yesterday."

"Guilty as charged." Both men laughed as Kurt turned a corner, the bank only a few more blocks away. "Did it at least get some of the tension out?" Kurt sighed.

"I don't know." He answered honestly after a second. "If anything, I think it might have caused more tension. I don't think any of us were really prepared to have that talk since it ended up being Jeremiah yelling more than anything else. This whole thing is probably gonna end up being a situation that is just gonna have to run its course and there's nothing we can do to stop it, ya know?"

"Are you at least glad it happened though?" Artie asked as Kurt pulled into a space and started to unplug his belt. Kurt shrugged.

"Even if I wasn't, it's too late to change it now."

* * *

"Hey! How can I help you?" Blaine took a step back when a taller boy that he wasn't expecting, opened the door. Standing in front of him was not Kurt, but someone else altogether. He was about Kurt's height with blue eyes and a complexion and hair that was as dark as his own. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, both of which were splattered with paint. He also had paint on his hands and arms, as well as some on his face and neck. The blue eyes were staring at him expectantly and Blaine was suddenly nervous that he had in fact gotten the address wrong. He cleared his throat and took a small step back.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for my friend Kurt, but I think I'm at the wrong-"

"No you're right." The guy interrupted. "Kurt lives here. I'm cousin Brody." He said sticking out his paint-covered hand which Blaine took after slight hesitation, inwardly relived when he pulled his hand back dry. "I'm in town visiting."

"Okay, um, Brody?" Brody nodded. "Can I ask what you're doing and why you're covered in paint?" Brody smiled and it lit up his face before he grabbed Blaine's arm and yanked him in. Blaine walked further into the apartment to see all of the furniture in the middle of the room with plastic covering it as well as tarps all over the floor. Two walls had been painted a dark green, one had been left white, and one had been painted black. "You're painting the living room?" Brody nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Plain walls aren't things he tends to enjoy and I thought he might like it. Green is his favorite color so that's why two of them are green and I wanted to leave him one wall for him to decide what to do with." He responded pointing at the walls in question. Blaine turned to the black wall.

"And this one?" Brody chuckled.

"When I was little, I used to beg my dad to help me paint my bedroom. I used to ask him every single day, every single week for him to help me paint it. He'd always say 'tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow'. I used to hate that word to the point of where I stopped even thinking it if I could avoid it." Brody walked up to the wall and carefully touched it. "The week before my birthday, my father got rear-ended and drove off the road and into a tree. He had been coming home from the hardware store."

"Paint?" Blaine muttered as he stepped closer to the wall. Brody nodded.

"For my birthday the year before, my uncle took me, Kurt and my dad out to paintball. Kurt and my dad hated it but I fell in love. I didn't want my room to be anything other than splatter painted after that. But when my dad died, I didn't even know where to start. Two weeks after, I came home from school to see that Kurt had started it for me. He had painted one wall completely black and had gone ahead and started throwing paint at it. I joined in as soon as I saw. Didn't even bother to take off my backpack. That was the first time I had been happy since it all went down.

"When Kurt's mom died, he spent the night after the funeral at my house and when I was sure he was asleep, I snuck back into his. He went home and opened his door to find-"

"One black wall with you splatter painting it?" Blaine interrupted earning a grin from the other male.

"One black wall with me splatter painting it. It's almost become a tradition of ours." Brody walked over to an open can of green paint and began stirring it. Blaine watched in silence before tugging off his shoes and pulling a can of blue paint towards him.

"Want some help with your tradition?" Brody grinned and dipped his hand into the paint can.

"Be my guest."

* * *

"What do you mean my account is empty?" Kurt looked back and forth between his co-worker beside him and the bank consultant in front of them. After a 30-minute wait, they had finally been able to see someone. After being seated, Artie had promptly explained how he had been locked out of his account at an ATM because he had forgotten his pin and needed it to be reopened for him. The tall consultant had nodded, stating that it happened all the time and that reopening it wouldn't be a problem. Except it was.

After looking up his account, the consultant Alex informed them that not only had his account been closed for almost a month, but all of the money had been transferred to a different bank.

"That's not possible." Artie argued. "I've literally used the same bank since I was 12. My entire family uses this bank. I don't have another one to just willingly transfer money to."

"How'd you not notice that your account's been closed for almost a month?" Kurt asked. "Haven't you had to pay bills?"

"My dad trained me and my siblings to always be ahead of our bills." The other brunet explained. "I'm always two months ahead on everything and always have enough cash on me to last because when I was younger, my sister was attacked at an ATM so I don't like using them."

"But your checks-"

"Puck does direct deposit for me so I don't have to deal with the hassle." Artie interrupted. "The last time I had to pull out cash was two weeks ago when my pin was denied."

"How much money was in your account?" Alex asked typing on his computer. Artie groaned.

"Five hundred in my checking and eight thousand in my savings."

"And all of it's just gone?" Kurt probed. "There's no way to see where it's been transferred?" Alex shook his head.

"For safety reasons, I don't have that kind of clearance. I can only see half of the account number that it was wired to. I can talk to the upper levels to see if they can access it, but you'll have to make it appeal and it will take a few days for their response." Artie nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that. Can I make the appeal today?" Alex nodded.

"We can do that right now, if you'd like. But before we start on it, you have to be completely positive that this transfer was a mistake."

"Almost 9 thousand dollars is gone and you think that's some kind of mistake?"

"That's not what I meant." Alex stated, trying to calm Artie down. "I simply meant that this is a case of stolen identity as well as fraud which are both serious federal crimes. Things like this have happened before where money has been moved somewhere else and it turns out to be innocent. For example, a couple once came in to set up a transfer deal for their kid. They had a joint account as well as separate ones, and they agreed that on their son's 21st birthday, a large amount of money from both of their accounts would be taken out and transferred into their kid's account at a different bank.

"They eventually got divorced and even though they canceled their joint account, neither of them asked to break the transfer deal. So when their son turned 21, the money was taken out of their accounts and put into his. The dad, completely forgetting the deal, panicked when he saw a huge chunk of his money was missing, and not only was he was ready to call fraud, but he was ready to claim that his ex-wife and estranged son had stolen it as revenge. He only remembered the agreement when we showed him the paper with his name signed on the bottom. Mr. Abrams, You have to be sure that what has happened was not previously agreed upon and that your information has in fact been stolen."

"It has been stolen." Artie confirmed. "I haven't had any prior agreement with anyone to clear out my account and definitely not to have it transferred anywhere else." Alex nodded.

"Then we make an appeal to see where the money has been sent." Artie nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for, and I'm very sorry that this is happened to you, Mr. Abrams, but I will do everything I can to help."

"Artie. If I'm calling you by your first name, I figure you should call me by mine." Alex smiled.

"Okay, Artie. So before I go get the appeal papers, do you have any other questions?" Artie shook his head.

"Not re-wait! My grandparents." Kurt and Alex shared a look before turning back to the room's other occupant.

"You think your grandparents stole your money?" Kurt slowly asked. Artie rolled his eyes.

"No, they set up trust funds for me and my siblings when we were born. It's with this bank and they put them in our names. Is that at risk too?"

"It depends." Alex started. "Do you have access to it now?" Artie shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to touch it till I'm 25."

"How old are you now?"

"I turn 23 next month." Alex furrowed his eyebrows as he stood, Artie and Kurt doing the same.

"It should be fine and still untouchable, but I'll check to make sure when I get back with the appeal papers." Artie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Alex nodded.

"I'll be right back. Kurt and Artie watched his leave before sinking back into their seats.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you." Kurt said earning a chuckle from the boy beside him.

"Why? It's not like this is your fault. It's my own for being so on top of my finances I didn't feel the need to check them."

"Well, at leas there's one good thing from all of this." Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Artie mockingly asked. "And what's that?"

"When this is all over, you asking out Alex shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

"How is it that we got more paint on the tarps than on the wall?"

"Because we thought being blindfolded was a good idea."

"I still think it was."

Blaine sat up and looked at the male beside him before looking at the mess of the tarp that they were both lying down on. After picking their colors of choice, Brody had suggested it might be more fun blindfolded. Blaine had agreed and within minutes instead of throwing paint at the wall, they were throwing it at each other. That had been an hour ago. They had painted each other, the tarps littering the room, and only a few spots on the wall as well as the very bottom of it. They had eventually collapsed, exhausted and not caring about lying in puddles of paint as they talked.

Blaine found himself enraptured by Brody's stories of childhood Kurt who had been endlessly bullied and picked on but never let it affect him. How when his dad died, Kurt and his father had done everything to help. How they had done the same later when Kurt lost his mom. How as they grew up, Kurt tried to shelter Brody and how Brody tried to protect Kurt. How Brody had waited for Kurt to be completely out of sight before he started crying because he would miss him. How much he had been looking forward to seeing his cousin again on the trip.

Blaine talked about how while he wasn't close to his parents, he and his older brother were inseparable. How he knew he was gay at 12, but tried to convince himself that he could like girls until he'd had sex with one of his male classmates after his junior prom. How Cooper had found him crying in their tree house the next day unable to say anything besides "I'm gay" over and over again. Cooper had been silent for a while before pulling him into a hug and simply saying, 'more women for me.'

Brody smirked at the story before reciting about how when he was 13, he had caught Kurt kissing one of the boys from two streets down and in his naivety and ignorance, had innocently brought up the topic of 'cousin Kurt's boyfriend' at dinner that night. An embarrassed Kurt had tried to flee the scene only to have Burt haul him back into his seat and for Megan to start asking question after question. Kurt, who had clearly been terrified, had looked like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It wasn't until a while later that Brody understood that he had practically forced Kurt out of the closet. He had apologized, only to have Kurt thank him, claiming that 'if you hadn't shoved me out, I would have died in there.'

Brody rose up and matched Blaine's position. "You know," He started. "You're pretty cool." Blaine grinned despite himself. The approval of family had always been important to him in a relationship so the fact that Kurt's cousin had willingly accepted him warmed him from the inside out.

"You're not so bad yourself, Brody." Brody laughed.

"You say that now, but you spend more than a day with me and I guarantee you will be ready to send me back home." The two laughed and flicked paint at each other before settling once more. "We were all pretty worried when Kurt said that he was moving out to California since he didn't know anyone out here and he was gonna be so far away from home, ya know?" Blaine nodded. "He doesn't talk about work much, but he talks about all of his friends all the time. I'm glad you guys make him happy. And I'm really glad," Brody said as he leaned in towards the other brunet. "That you make him happy. If this afternoon is any indication, you two are good for each other, and anyone good enough for my cousin is good enough for me." Blaine narrowed his eyebrows.

"Brody," The older male started slowly. "I think you've misunderstood."

"Nope. I always know when Kurt's hiding something and that something is you." Brody laughed before lying back down on the floor. "Wait till mom finds out that he's been hiding a secret boyfriend. He is not gonna hear the end of it."

"Um Brody-"

Both men jumped and stood up at the sound of a key turning in the lock just in time to see Kurt and Artie enter the apartment, both wearing looks of surprise.

"Cousin Kurt!" Brody ran up to the older male and enveloped him in a hug, which Kurt enthusiastically returned. Artie, who had been taking the scene in, carefully slithered out from behind them and walked over to Blaine. Kurt eventually pulled away from the hug, grinning.

"I told you that you could come into my apartment, not destroy it." Brody shrugged.

"We have a tradition." Kurt arched an eyebrow before looking around him to see the still mostly black wall. He laughed before walking up and touching it.

"Splatter paint wall?"

"Your apartment looked too plain. I wanted-"

"I love it." Kurt interrupted. "Thank you Brody. But you've been here for hours and it's not done."

"I painted the other walls too." Brody offered, walking over to where Artie and Blaine were standing. Brody stuck out his hand.

"Brody Weston, Kurt's cousin." Artie smirked and stuck out his hand as well.

"Artie Abrams, Kurt's friend." Brody nodded and walked around him to wrap an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Besides Kurt," he continued. "If you're looking to blame someone, blame this guy for distracting me." Blaine scoffed.

"By the time I got here, he was already a hot mess." The older male defended. "Then he started throwing paint, and the wall became a lost cause." Kurt crossed his arms and mockingly glared at the two of them.

"Typical Brody. Causing a mess and dragging someone into it with you."

"I caused a mess, yes I did." The younger male agreed. "But your boyfriend Eric here, didn't stop me, so this is also his fault." Everyone froze. Brody looked at them confused.

"Brody," Kurt started, slowly moving towards the three men standing on tarps in his living room. "Who do you think that is?"

"Eric Strong." The high schooler responded. "I know you never called him your boyfriend in your phone calls home, but come on, Kurt. We're family. I know you. It was obvious that something was going on between the two of you, and after hanging out with him, I don't know why you didn't tell us. He's great." Blaine cleared his throat and removed Brody's arm from around him.

"Brody, I'm not Eric." The male in question looked back and forth between the room's other occupants for signs of joking. He took a step back when he found none.

"You're not Eric?"

"No."

"So you're not dating Kurt."

"No."

"…Well. This is awkward."

* * *

"What do you mean you never asked him his name? You spent the better half of the day with him! How did his name never come up in conversation?"

"Because it just didn't! There were only two of us in the apartment! If I was speaking, it was obvious I was speaking to was him!" Kurt sighed before sinking onto his bed. After Brody's big "reveal", Kurt had whisked him away into his bedroom and locked the door behind them, not saying a word to either Artie or Blaine. This was not how this day was supposed to go.

"I told you Eric's eyes were blue."

"Hey! Colored contacts lie." Brody argued. "I have them in three colors and none of them match my eyes."

"Brody, you don't even wear glasses."

"Precisely! So you telling me that his eyes were blue means nothing!" Kurt glared at his family member before flopping backwards onto his comforter.

"Why did you assume Eric was my boyfriend?" Brody shrugged.

"It was the way you talked about him. I could hear you smiling through the phone. I could practically see your hands moving and your eyes lighting up. I mean the only other time that I heard you talk like that was when you were harboring that major hard-on for that Blaine guy." Kurt instantly sat up and glanced at the door.

"I did not have a major hard-on for Blaine." Brody scoffed before sitting down next to him.

"Yes you did. When we skyped that one time and you were talking about him, I could virtually see the cartoon hearts floating above your head." Kurt let out another groan before lying back on his bed. "I don't see what the big deal is. You had a crush on a guy you met. It happens! I've done it twice and I'm not even gay! I mean you stopped talking about Blaine in your phone calls, so you don't see him anymore right?"

"…"

"Kurt, you stopped seeing him right?"

"Uh…"

"Kurt…"

"Well…" Brody grabbed his cousin's shoulders and made him sit upright.

"Kurt…who is that sitting in your living room?" Kurt avoided eye contact and Brody gasped. "That's Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "Oh boy."

"Yeah. Oh boy."

* * *

"So…how was your day?" Artie chuckled.

"Well, while you were over here pretending to someone else, I found out that someone was pretending to be me." Blaine playfully shoved his employee.

"Be serious." Artie arched an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious. I went down to the bank to reset my pin, only to find out that someone had emptied my account and stolen all my money."

"What?" Blaine led Artie over to one of the still covered chairs and sat down beside him. "Tell me everything. How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I'm always so…careful, ya know? I was brought up so that this would never happen to me. I don't know how I'm gonna break this to my family." Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be fine." He promised. "And if you need anything remember, you can always come to me." Artie pulled back from the hug and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I was planning on calling you later for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well," Artie said nervously. "My apartment is paid for through the next two months, but my lease doesn't end for another six. And since I've been completely wiped out, there's no way I can pay for the final four. So I was wondering, if there was anyway that I could get a pay advance so I could just go ahead and buy it out and start looking for apartments tomorrow."

"Nope. No apartment searching." Blaine firmly stated. "You're moving in with me. Tomorrow. And as for the pay advance, don't worry about it. I'll pay for it, personally."

"Blaine, as your employee, I can't let you do that."

"Artie, as your friend, I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me." Artie was silent before launching himself at Blaine and gripping him tightly.

"Thank you." Blaine grinned into the other man's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Artie pulled away and arched an eyebrow.

"So now that my problems are taken care of, you wanna explain why Kurt's cousin thinks you're his boyfriend?" Blaine glared at him causing the other male to break out in laughter. "How did you go the day without him learning your name?" Blaine sighed.

"I have no idea but this kind of thing, would literally only happen to me."

"Well, at least there's one good thing out of this mess." Blaine scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The Blaine's backyard barbecue this weekend is gonna be a great."

* * *

After waiting another 20 minutes, Blaine and Artie decided to head out and over to his apartment to assess how long packing up would take. Kurt and Brody had poked their heads out of the door, said their goodbyes, promised to see them tomorrow, and immediately ducked back into the bedroom. They finally emerged after the living room had been vacated and Kurt broke down and told Brody everything. He told Brody about what he actually did for a living, how he really met Eric and all of his new friends, and how Blaine, the mysterious stranger who had helped him get his job in the first place, was really his boss.

He also explained the Jeremiah situation and how he hadn't spoken to Eric since the meeting that was supposed to be done in peace. Brody listened in silence until Kurt was done, offering nothing but small sounds of support and head nods. When Kurt was finally done, he simply stood up, picked up the half empty can of blue paint and threw it on the other male, starting a war that eventually ended in them actually splatter painting the wall. Brody laughed as they painted, stating that as long as he's happy, he didn't care about how "Hollywood" his life had gotten.

The next morning, they headed out early, Brody stopping them every few feet to take a picture. After checking out three schools, Kurt lost Brody for about an hour only to walk past a Hollister store and see him walking around in it shirtless. Kurt dragged him out by the ear.

With all of the schools checked off his list, Brody and Kurt headed back to the car, and out of the city in the direction of Blaine's mansion. As they pulled up to the house, they ran into Jeff pacing outside the front door.

"Jeff, you're gonna wear a hole through the concrete." Kurt called out when he was close enough. The blond in question looked up and smiled.

"Kurt! Hey! Who's this?"

"Cousin Brody." Jeff grinned and shook his the outstretched hand.

"So, you're Brody! Nice to meet ya. Artie said that he hoped Kurt would bring you over."

"Sweet! You're Jeff, right?" The pleasure nodded, surprised. "Kurt talks about you guys all the time, and after yesterday, I'm gonna make sure I have everyone's names from the beginning."

"What happened yes-"

"Anyway," Kurt interrupted. "Why are you out here pacing?"

"I'm invited someone and I'm waiting for them to show up." The blond explained looking out towards the driveway. "But you guys can go ahead on in. Everybody's already here, Including Artie's new thing which I heard you had something to do with." Kurt grinned and nodded.

"What can I say?" He responded. "I'm great. I didn't think he'd actually ask him out."

"Well he did, he's here and Trent is already planning the wedding."

"Good old Trent." Jeff laughed and waved as Kurt and Brody started to head in. "We'll see you in there, yeah?" Jeff nodded and turned back to staring intently out at the road. It took another ten minutes to get from the front of the house to the back (Brody kept stopping to take pictures) and like Jeff said, by the time they got there the bbq was in full swing. Jesse, his boyfriend and Wes were swimming in the pool, Mike, Sam and David were lying on chairs talking, Ryder was having a juggling contest with Trent and Nick, Artie and Alex were sitting the grass taking pictures, and Sebastian was hovering over Blaine at the grill. Thad and Jeremiah Kurt noticed, were nowhere to be seen.

"Cousin Brody!" Brody grinned and ran over to Artie on the ground landing on top of him. Kurt walked after him.

"You see, Brody? This is why we can't take you anywhere." He stated before dropping on the grass beside the consultant. Alex laughed.

"Good to see you again, Kurt." Kurt nodded.

"And it's good to see you too, though I don't know if I would have let Artie ask you out if I knew you were a hipster." He joked pointing at the other male's outfit consisting of navy shorts, a denim jacket, a green scarf, and a yellow shirt with a matching hat. "You can feel the sun, right?" Alex laughed and adjusted his hat.

"I plan on being the best dressed corpse in the morgue. Speaking of dying," He said, looking to Artie and Brody who were in the middle of a conversation, Brody still lying on top of the other male. "I think your friend is gonna crush my date's windpipe if he stays on him any longer."

"Hey! I'm not that heavy." Brody interjected rolling off Artie and onto his back on the grass. "I'm a delicate flower."

"Yeah, you're a Venus Flytrap." Brody started to complain, only to be interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the grill. The four (as well as most of the people in the yard) turned to see Sebastian with his head thrown back as he laughed, Blaine grimacing beside him. Brody narrowed his eyes.

"That's…Sebastian? Right?"

"Yep." Artie confirmed. "Kissing ass, as usual. He hasn't been around much because he's been fucking this club promoter, so when he's not working, he's basically all over the city. But apparently that's over, so now he's decided to make up for lost time with Blaine."

"So…we don't like him?" Alex asked. Artie shrugged.

"We don't not like him. He's kinda private, except ya know, sexually. He's a decent person and he's not so bad when he's not being a dick or ya know, trying to fuck the boss. He's got his moments." The four watched as in an attempt to impress, Sebastian grabbed the spatula from Blaine and tried to flip a burger only to have it land on the gross. Artie let out a low whistle. "This…this is not one of them."

"Hey Kurt! Hey stranger!" The four turned to see Nick and Trent jogging over to them. "You must be Brody." Nick said, the two men seating themselves on the grass. "Artie said you might come by."

"I don't like to miss a good party. You're…Nick and you're Trent right?" Nick grinned and Trent arched an eyebrow.

"Wow. Kurt must talk about us a lot." Trent said pretending to stare Kurt down.

"He does." Brody's comment got him punched in the shoulder by his cousin but he just shrugged it off. "He also sent me locks of your hair so I could compare them."

"As long as it was clean, I don't care." Nick interjected, sending a wink Brody's way, which he returned. Kurt rolled his eyes and punched him again. "By the way, have you guys seen Jeff?"

"Yeah," Brody replied. "He was pacing outside when we got here. He said he was waiting for someone."

"That's what he told me too." Nick said with a sigh. "This isn't good. He's been worried and pacing for the past few days and if there's anything I've learned since we've been together, it's that a nervous Jeff is a scheming Jeff. He's planning something."

"You don't think it's something bad do you?" Alex asked. Nick shrugged.

"Not necessarily something bad. Just something big…I mean the last time he was like this was when he was about to ask me to move in with him." Beside him, Trent gasped.

"You don't think he's proposing do you?" Nick's eyes went wide and shook his head.

"Definitely not. It's way too soon. We've only been together for like a year and a half-"

"Nicholas," Trent said in his most father-like voice. "When it's the right person, time means absolutely nothing. My mother proposed to my dad on their sixth month anniversary and they got married on their eighth. They've been happily married for 25 years. The only people I know who are nearly as happy as them are you and Jeff." Nick blushed and ducked his head, but he couldn't stop his smile from spreading.

"You, you really think he's gonna propose?"

"You did say he only gets like this for something major." Brody cut in. "And last time I checked proposing was a pretty major thing."

"I don't know-"

"Nick?" The whole group turned to see Jeff walking towards them and the six men all hurried to stand.

"He accepts!" Trent said, pushing his co-worker towards his boyfriend. Jeff caught his arm as he stumbled and helped him stay on his feet.

"He accepts what?" Jeff asked curious. Nick shook his head.

"Ignore him. What's up, babe?" Jeff offered him a small smile before kissing him. Behind them, the rest of the pleasures, including Blaine had formed a small huddle.

"What's going on?" Blaine muttered from Kurt's side.

"Jeff's gonna propose!" Trent excitedly whispered earning hits from three different people.

"We don't actually know what's going on." Kurt explained. "Apparently Jeff's been acting weird for the past few days, Nick doesn't know what's going on, and Trent is convinced he's gonna pop the question."

"What?" Everyone froze and looked to Jeff and Nick who had stopped kissing and were staring at them.

"I might have said that a little louder than I meant to." Jeff laughed before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Nick, baby I'm sorry to break it to you, but this, this isn't a proposal."

"That's okay!" The brunet quickly assured. "I wasn't ready anyway. That's just Trent being…Trent. But if that's not what's been bothering you than why have you been so weird?" Jeff sighed before taking both of Nick's hands in his.

"You know I love you right? And I only do things that I think will make you happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I did something."

"Jeff," Nick started slowly. "Whatever you did, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. And even if it was, whatever it is, we can work through it-to-"

"Nick?" The boy in question went pale at the mention of his name and he as well as everyone else turned to see a girl walking out of Blaine's house. Jeff waved her over and moved to stand behind Nick who it seemed to have lost the ability to move. She was wearing a bright blue dress with Chestnuts curly hair that fell down her shoulders. She had a round face that was dotted in freckles with honey colored eyes and dimples. When she was about a foot away, she stopped and gave a hesitant wave. "Hi Nick." She said again. When there was no response, Jeff gently nudged his boyfriend a step forward.

"Ni-Ni-Nicole?" The girl chuckled.

"My full name?" She asked. "The last time you called me that, you were four."

"I haven't seen or heard from you in years. Excuse me for not being cordial." He bit back, earning a gasp from behind him.

"Nick! There's no reason to be rude." Wes started, only to have Nicole stop him.

"No, it's fine. He's right." She took a step closer only to have Nick take one back so that he was back-to-chest with Jeff who stopped him from moving any further. "I deserved that."

"Why did you bring her here?" Nick asked quietly, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him.

"Because she's your sister and no matter what you say, you miss her." He explained. "You want her in your life and she flew all the way out here from Virginia which means that she wants you in her life too."

"Do mom and dad know you're here?" Nicole grimaced at her brother's question and crossed her arms. Nick nodded and scoffed. "That's a no."

"They're not ready." Nicole said, taking another step forward. "At least not yet. But that doesn't mean that they never will be! People can change, Nick. I did." Nick glared at her, but said nothing. When he didn't look like he was gonna attempt to get further away again, she took another step forward. "Nick, I have spent the past couple of years regretting everything I said to you that night."

"You said you hated me."

"I know."

"You said you wished I was dead."

"I know."

"You said you were gonna dance on my grave and that I was gonna burn in hell. You said that I was planning on living a life of sin and that you wanted no part of it."

"I kn-"

"No you don't!" Nick yelled moving towards his sister until their faces were only inches apart. "You have no fucking idea! You don't get to stand here and tell me 'I know' because you will never understand what you did to me that night. Mom and dad not accepting me, that was something I expected, something I could handle. But you? You hurt the most of all. You were always the one talking about how the only one who can judge us is God and how you shouldn't fear what you don't understand. Guess that shit only applies when it's someone you're not related to, right?"

"I. Know. Nick." Both siblings were now openly crying as they stared each other down. "Those words I said to you haunt me every day of my life. I was scared. Even though I was older, you were always the stronger one out of the two of us. And when you needed me to be the stronger one, I let you down and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I would say it until I was blue in the face if thought that it would help you forgive me. I picked up the phone to call you so many times but I could never bring myself to dial the number. And then when I finally could, you had changed the number. I took it as a sign that it was my fault that I had waited too long, and now I would never get you back. I had accepted it and had mentally buried you. And then your…your…Jeff called me. Told me you were out here and that I should come visit, and I knew this was my last chance." Nick turned to look at the blond who had the sense to look slightly ashamed.

"She's your sister, Nick." Jeff supplied. "You talk about her all the time. Like I said, you want her in your life."

"And I want you in mine." Nicole added. "Nick, I wasn't the older sister you needed me to be. But I can be her now. I'm trying, I am. Please, Nick?" Nick swallowed before glancing at Jeff who smiled back encouragingly. Nick turned back to his sister and slowly held out his hand, which Nicole took with a watery smile.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Nick said, holding out his empty hand towards Jeff, who jogged over to take it. "Jeff, I'd like you to meet my sister, Nicole-I mean…my sister…Nikki." Nikki gasped in surprise and before squeezing Nick's hand. "Nikki, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend and the love of my life, Jeff Sterling." Nikki smiled and offered her free hand to Jeff, which he took.

"It's nice to meet you Nikki."

"You too, Jeff. It's nice to meet Nick's…Nick's-"

"Nikki you don't-"

"Boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet Nick's boyfriend." She said pulling him in close for a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my brother when I couldn't."

"Thank you for answering the phone when I called."

* * *

**:)**


	11. Charity

* * *

"Okay, okay. Would you rather eat an unclean ass, or make out with a donkey?"

"Why are all of yours so gross?"

"That's the whole point of the game! You're supposed to provide the victim with two absolutely terrible scenarios and by forcing them to pick the one they see as less gross, you get a glimpse into their inner psyche."

"Is that really your reasoning?"

"If I say yes, will you answer the question?" Jeremiah rolled his eyes, and looked up from his sketchpad to see that Eli had stopped cleaning glasses and was instead staring at him wholeheartedly. The two were in Anderson's Loft with Jeremiah sitting at the bar and the younger man behind it. Two days after his withdrawal hit, all the drugs had worked their way out of Eli's system. Ecstatic at his ability to now eat solid foods, Eli had scarfed down three large burgers in eight minutes. He had promptly thrown them all back up again, earring another 24 hours on Jesse's strict liquid only diet.

Jeremiah would never admit it, but the brunet was slowly but surely growing on him. He had an uncanny habit of finding Jeremiah when he was alone like in the lounge after his shift or at the coffee shop on his day off. There was even one time when he had been leaving his apartment and the teenager had been leaning against a car a few feet away. He had been about to storm over and tell him to stop stalking him when Puck got out of the car and he remembered that they lived in the same complex. Sometimes they talked, sometimes Eli talked, and sometimes they just moved about in silence with Jeremiah doing what he needed accomplished and Eli openly staring.

As Eli picked up a new glass, the pleasure took a second to observe the man in front of him. All of the bruises that Eli had arrived with were nearly gone, and Puck had dragged him to a barber turning his unkempt mane into something much more respectable. He had put on a little weight that worked for him instead of against him, making him look and feel healthier than Jeremiah suspected he had been in a long time.

"Like what you see?" Jeremiah looked up to see Eli grinning at him. Jeremiah flushed and turned his attention back to his sketchbook, which earned a laugh from the room's other occupant. "Don't be embarrassed, Jer. I am pretty irresistible." Jeremiah scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I've resisted you."

"You didn't the night we met." Jeremiah nearly snapped the pencil he was holding in two and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could meet the other male's eyes. Eli was staring at him, the grin he had been wearing before had burned down to a smile that only covered half of his face. "I know why you picked me that night."

"Anyone who understands how hookers work knows why I picked you that night." Eli chuckled and shook his head.

"It was because I look like Eric, right?" Jeremiah tensed and immediately mentally started a checklist of who could have said something. "And before you start accusing people," Eli continued. "No one told me. I was in here cleaning the other day when I heard him come in. I didn't know who he was and I didn't know what to do so my flight response kicked in and I hid under the table. You came in a little after and then Kurt and Wes and Blaine-"

"You were here for the entire conversation?"

"I heard everything." He admitted. "And when he left, I saw that I kinda looked like him and that especially in the dark I would have been a close enough match."

"I, um…I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He responded with a shrug. "You have a type. There's nothing wrong with that." The blond narrowed his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"So does that mean you have one too?"

"Yep. Blonde hair, green eyes, perpetual bitch face."

"I do not have perpetual bitch face."

"Yes you do but you make it work." Eli confirmed earning a laugh in return.

"You're doing way more flirting than cleaning, which is what Puck is paying you for."

"Puck technically isn't paying me to do anything." Eli clarified, not even bothering to keep up the pretense of working hard anymore. "I work for food, boarding and protection from my former dealer. And don't pretend like you don't love it."

"I don't."

"Then I'll stop." He said simply. Jeremiah scoffed. "I'm serious! I will! I will stop flirting, I will stop stalking-"

"I knew you were following me."

"I will stop all of my non-platonic advances towards you…in exchange for a favor."

"…What do you want?"

"A kiss." Jeremiah rolled his eyes disbelieving.

"Really? After all this time, the only thing you want is a kiss?"

"You have fingered me, you have fucked me and I have sucked your dick." The younger male said walking around so that he was beside the pleasure. "The absolute least you can do is kiss me." Jeremiah pursed his lips as he thought it over before sighing and rising to his feet.

"One kiss?"

"Just. One.

"You tell no one."

"I will take it to my grave."

"We never bring this up again."

"Of course! That is, unless you beg me for mo-" The blonde didn't let him finish his statement before pressing him up against the bar counter and covering up the teen's mouth with his own. Eli had frozen in surprise before grabbing at Jeremiah's shirt and pulling him even closer. The blonde grinned into the kiss as he tugged at Eli's bottom lip with his teeth earing a whimper. Hands started to wander as Jeremiah worked one of his under Eli's shirt to rest at the base of his spine, one of the brunet's hands finding purchase in soft curls. Hips were aligned and grinded against as the two would pull off for air before diving back in.

"Jer, it's me! Pick up your phone! Jer, it's me! Pick up your phone! Jer, it's me! Pick up your phone!" Jeremiah jumped back at the sound of his phone going off in his pocket.

"Yeah?" He answered slightly out of breath. "Hey Thad. Yeah, I'm here. You're in the lounge? Yeah, I'll be right there. Okay. Bye." The blonde hung up before turning to look back at Eli who was in the exact same position that he had left him in: Eyes half-lidded, leaning back with his elbows on the counter and bent at the knees with his feet shoulder-length apart. He was biting his already swollen lips and his hair that only a little while ago had been so perfectly crafted and styled was now thoroughly mussed and messed up. Jeremiah couldn't resist leaning in for just one more quick peck as he grabbed his sketchbook from where it had fallen on the floor.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Eli slowly nodded. "Then I guess I see you around." He said, already backing up towards the door before taking off at a sprint.

"Jeremiah, wait! You never answered my would you rather question!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me your cousin thought Blaine was your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Your cousin. Blaine. Your apartment. Painting. Why didn't you tell me?

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me? How'd you even find out?"

"Trent and Wes."

"Those fuckers." Kurt said looking anywhere but at his pseudo-boyfriend, his gaze finally landing on a stuffed penguin between two leather-bound books. After a tearful goodbye at the airport, the pleasure had received a text message from Eric asking them to meet at the cafè. Kurt had arrived about an hour later, not even surprised to see Trevor serving from behind the bar. He entered Eric's office with the intention of making a joke about calling the cops only to have the doctor hit him with the one question he honestly hadn't been expecting.

Kurt sank into a chair and Eric seated himself on top of his desk, a few feet away. "I didn't intentionally hide this from you."

"But you didn't exactly tell me either."

"If I had called you as soon as it happened, would you have honestly picked up the phone?"

"Yes." Eric stressed. "I would've because I want to work out whatever's wrong in our relationship so that we can go back to being happy."

"Everything was great until you found out about Jer-"

"Exactly! Your ex-fiancé shouldn't have been kept a secret and it shouldn't have been a problem since you're both apparently over the relationship."

"Then why does it matter?"

"I don't…know. I don't know."

"Jeremiah isn't the only other person in our relationship." Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine Anderson has found his way

"What are you saying?"

"We have a staff of forty people here and I am friends and know them all so personally that if something drastic and terrible happened and rendered them unconscious, I would be able to fill out their medical forms with complete confidence that I would get 98 percent correct." Eric said, carefully picking out each word. "But as their employer, I don't make house calls."

"Just because Blaine makes house calls-"

"Blaine does not make house calls." Eric interjected. "When we were still together, Jeremiah used to bitch about it all the time. He was always saying how it would be easier for everyone if Blaine just stopped by their places for work related things instead of making everyone go all the way to the Loft. As far as I know, you are the first and only person that Blaine can't seem to stay away from." Kurt narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet.

"I don't like what you're implying."

"I don't like the fact that my boyfriend's boss has a thing for my boyfriend."

"Blaine does not have a thing for me. I'm his employee."

"Who he wants to fuck."

"He's already done that!" Kurt gasped, upon realizing what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth. "That didn't come out right. Blaine likes to test the employees before he hires them so this was way back before I met you."

"I know all about the "initiation" process." Eric said pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I don't care about it. I care about the fact that your boss is walking around masquerading as "just a friend" and you are too blinded to see it." Kurt scoffed and started towards the door but an arm on his shoulder stopped him. "If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. If he says that he isn't in to you, I'll drop it and never bring it up again."

"And if he is?" Kurt asked. Eric shrugged.

"Then we figure out what to do next."

* * *

"Hey." Blaine looked up from where he had been signing checks to see Kurt poke his head through his office door. "Do you got a minute?"

"Um yeah, but it would have to be a really quick one because I've got a meeting with Artie and-"

"Did you tell Brody we were dating?" Blaine chocked on his spit at the accusation and Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. That was supposed to come out…a lot more subtle than that."

"I can assure you that I didn't go over to your apartment the other day with the intention of misleading your cousin." Blaine assured. "It literally just happened. Why the sudden rampage into my office?"

"You didn't answer my question." Blaine arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"No, I didn't tell Brody that we were dating," He said slowly. "Because we are not. Was I supposed to?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Blaine asked prompting a sigh from the younger male as he sank down into a seat.

"Eric and I...we had an interesting talk this morning."

"About what?"

"Eric…Eric thinks that…" Blaine motioned for him to continue and the pleasure sighed. "Eric thinks that I should stop working as a pleasure." He lied, carefully watching the other male's expression, which besides for his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, hadn't changed.

"Really?" He finally asked. Kurt nodded in reply. "And how do you feel about that? About leaving?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well you shouldn't leave just because he wants you to." Blaine started. "If you like working here and he can't accept that then he's clearly not a good match for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." Blaine said confidently. "Besides, I thought he was okay with you working here. I don't remember Jeremiah ever complaining about Eric asking him to quit."

"Anyone can have a change a heart, right? Besides, it's not like this is the type of job someone does forever. It's a…right here right now, kinda job, ya know?" Blaine nodded in agreement and Kurt continued. "Also, there's this start-up website that looking for a new lead editor a few blocks over and I was thinking about looking into it. Maybe this is a sign, ya know?"

"What is it?" Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the name of the website?"

"The Monroe."

"I know the creator." Blaine said, starting to rummage through his drawers. "Will Schuester, right?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah. He's an old family friend. I could probably get you an interview."

"You don't have-"

"I want to." Blaine said, cutting him off. "Besides, if Will doesn't find the right person to fill that position, I'm never gonna hear the end of it so the least I can do is send him someone who I know is qualified and trustworthy." Blaine was still busy digging around in his desk that he missed the blush that started to spread across Kurt's face. "Here." He said, pulling out a small business card. "Just give him a call and tell him I suggested you." Kurt nodded and reached to take the card, only to find Blaine holding on tightly. "Whether you're working with me or working somewhere else, I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you…Blaine. I don't know what to say." Blaine smiled.

"Just promise not to forget us if you leave."

"You're not exactly the forgettable type, Mr. Anderson." Blaine laughed and finally released the card, Kurt stuffing it into his pocket. Blaine cleared his throat and the room's other occupant looked up to meet his eyes, the two of them maintain eye contact for a few tense seconds before Kurt broke it, staring intently at his feet. Blaine cleared his throat again.

"Kurt-"

"Hey Blaine, you in-" Both brunettes stood as Artie entered the room. "I'm sorry. I can come back if you're busy."

"No, it's fine. Blaine said that you guys had a meeting scheduled when I got here. I'll just leave." Kurt said, moving to stand only to have Artie shake his head.

"No. Stay. The more, the merrier." Kurt shot Blaine a look and the two of them slowly sank back into their seats. Artie nodded before taking a seat himself, his hands moving uncomfortably in his lap.

"Abrams?" Blaine said, stretching out the name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artie quickly assured. "I just…I just need a second."

"Well take as long as-"

"I slept with Alex." Artie's face went bright red at his own admission and he quickly went back to fiddling with his hands.

"Um, congratulations?" Kurt started, unable to find the problem. "You two are find of dating, right? This is what tends to happen in normal relationships."

"I've been working here," Artie continued. "For almost three years and I have slept with a lot of guys. A lot. Like a shit ton. And I thought that was enough, ya know? I figured I'd do this for a few years, get it all out my system, and then I'd eventually settle down with a pretty blonde with a large family and have four kids just like my parents. That's what was supposed to happen. Alex, was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to date Alex. I was supposed to sleep with Alex, get it out of my system and then move on like always.

"But Alex wanted to go on dates and go to movies and get ice cream at a diner and do all of these things and I was fine with it because I figured that as soon as I slept with him, it would get the whole thing out my system, right? Right. But last night we had sex for the first time and it was fantastic and I woke up this morning and he was already up and just…staring at me with this stupidly adorable smile on his face and the only thing I wanted to do was to take him out to breakfast so that I could continue to see it." Blaine squinted at his employee, confused. Kurt was staring at him in shock.

"Artie, I'm a little lost as to why you sound so upset." Blaine started. "You sound to me like you're in a relationship and from what you've just said, it sounds like your first one in a while. I mean I know it's only been a few days and what you seem to be feeling is a little intense, but it's still great. This is the type of stuff you call home to your parents to celebrate about."

"He can't call home." Kurt interrupted. Blaine arched an eyebrow. "His parents don't know he's gay. He never came out to them." Blaine turned back to his employee to see him nodding in agreement. "Why didn't you ever tell them?"

"Up until tenth grade, I swore up and down that I was straight." Artie defended. "And then at a birthday party, we were playing a game of spin the bottle and it landed on this guy from my history class and everyone said we had to do it and so we did and I…fucking loved it and then we started sneaking around and hooking up and it was good until someone caught him kissing another guy and almost everyone in town ostracized them. I'm from a very small town and being cut off like that is…horrifying." By this point, Blaine had moved from behind his desk and both he and Kurt had wrapped an arm around him.

"He never ratted me out and I couldn't risk losing my family like he lost his." Artie's voice had now dropped to just above a whisper. "A few days after I moved out here, I heard about the job opening and I thought I could-"

"Sleep away your homosexuality?" Kurt offered. Artie scoffed and nodded.

"More or less. But after seeing Nick with his sister and definitely after last night…I realized I can't do that anymore. I don't want to do that anymore. I wanna be happy in a relationship whether it be with a girl or a guy. I wanna date Alex. And in order to do that…I have to tell my family the truth."

"Whatever you need us to do to help, we will." Blaine said, Kurt voicing his agreements. "Anything."

"In that case, I have a very important question." Artie said, chuckling. "Will you guys help me come out of the closet?" Kurt grinned, nodding.

"We would love to."

* * *

"Artie, you don't have to do this." Alex reassured as he fixed his boyfriend's tie for the 12 time within an hour. It would be fine and perfect for five minutes before Artie's roaming hands would once again twist their way into it, rending it either too tight and chocking him or too loose and falling off. "I don't care if your parents know about us or not."

"But I do." The brunette argued back. "I want them to know about you. Besides, I've been putting this off for too long anyway." Alex opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Trent tapping his shoulder.

"Camera's all set up." He said motioning to the TV behind him. Wes, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Jesse, Sam and Mike and were milling around Blaine's living room while Blaine and Kurt were running back and forth between there and the kitchen with various snacks and food. Artie had asked if he could Skype his parents using the flat screen and Blaine had quickly agreed. Artie then went on to ask all of the pleasures to be there for emotional support. Those who could show up had, and the others who couldn't had quickly assured that if need be they were only phone calls away. Artie nodded and walked over, Alex only steps behind.

"Okay, and you're sure that you guys can't be seen?" He asked when he reached the center of the sofa. Trent rolled his eyes and nodded.

"For the last time, yes dude. I adjusted the lens of the camera so that it will only focus on things that are within the span of the couch. If I'm standing right next to the sofa, your homophobic parents aren't gonna be able to see my very gay face." Artie stuck out his tongue and shoved his friend.

"I don't know that they're homophobic, okay?" Artie admitted. They never really said anything about the guy. Since my name never got said, as far as they were concerned we weren't involved and so it was never really brought up."

"It's gonna be fine." Mike said, patting his friend on the back. "Besides, even if the conversation does end up going south, you've got us and Alex now. We're your new family. And sometime your new family can love you a little better than your old one." Artie gave his co-worker and sad smile and nodded.

"Thanks Mike." He said pulling the other male into a hug and dropping his voice. "And you saw what happened with Nick's sister. You never know. They might come around." Mike, who had returned the hug, pulled back from it and shook his head.

"No. No they won't." Artie started to argue when the TV lit up, a picture of his parents appearing on the screen. Everyone quickly scattered to the sides of the couch, making themselves out of the sight of the webcam.

"We're not done discussing this, Mike." Artie declared earning only a shrug in response. With one last good luck kiss from Alex, Artie hit the answer button just as Blaine and Kurt slid from the kitchen and out of few beside Sam. A slightly middle-aged man and woman popped up on the monitor, the man sprouting gray hairs all over and his partner sporting major crow eyes and laugh lines. Both were waving enthusiastically.

"Artie!" The woman called. "Sweetheart! It's mommy! Can you see us?" Artie couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he sat down, waving in return.

"Hi mom. Yes I can see you both."

"How ya doing, son?" His dad asked out and Kurt noted how much Artie looked like his father from his hair to his face to how he was sitting, even right down to the fact that they were wearing almost the same exact tie. "California treating you well?"

"Yeah, dad I'm…I'm very happy here." The pleasure responded, eyes straying off to the side where Alex was sitting. The bank consultant blushed and got a few elbows in the side from those surrounding him. Artie turned his attention back to his parents on the screen.

"Are you eating? Honey, you look a little thin. Thomas, doesn't he look a little thin?" Artie's father shrugged.

"He's always been thin, Michelle. All of our kids have always been thin."

"Yes, okay, but doesn't he look really thin?"

"He looks the exact same size to me."

"That's not possible. I'm telling you Tom, he's not eating."

"Michelle, stop. You're attempting to smother him and he's not even here for you to do it properly."

"Asking him if he's eaten is smothering him?"

"You're micro-managing!"

"I'm concerned!"

"I can leave." Artie offered, his parents snapping out of their bickering to look at him. The three sat in silence for a few seconds before they all broke out in laughter, eventually dying down.

"I'm sorry honey." His mom finally said, looping her arm in her husband's. "You know I don't mean it, I just miss you is all. We both do! We haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I know." Artie said. "I miss you guys too. I'm working on planning a visit home as soon as possible."

"Good." His dad said nodding. "Your younger brother is being a little shit-"

"Thomas, that is your son-"

"And I need you to come over here and sit on his head like you used to. And this time, we won't even ground you for it."

"We will definitely pencil it in the next time I'm home." Artie said, once more stealing a glance over to where his boyfriend was sitting. Alex threw him an enthusiastic thumbs up and the brunet let out a sigh and moved his gaze to the carpet beneath his shoes. "And as much as I'm looking forward to sitting on Jake, that's not what I wanted to talk to you both about today."

"Is it about the money thing?" His mom asked, suddenly very serious. "Have you heard back yet?"

"No, I won't hear about that for at least two more days. I wanted to talk about something else." His father shrugged.

"Well whatever it is, we're here for you. Nothing could ever change that." He said, his wife nodding in agreement. Artie forced a smile.

"Remember that in an hour." He said under his breath before clearing his throat, and raising his gaze up to the TV. "Do you guys remember the boy from down the street? The one who was found kissing that boy from a town over?"

"Yes, we remember."

"What about him?"

And just like that, everything that Artie had revealed earlier in Blaine's office and more came pouring out of his mouth. He confessed to kissing the guy at the party, to sneaking around to see him, to being too afraid to say anything when hell broke loose, to fleeing to California so he could "get it out of his system", to being too ashamed to visit home as often as he wanted to, to always refusing dates because he didn't want to risk anything, to going on dates with women he didn't even like simply to prove to himself that he did still like girls.

He cried as he talked about how he had spent one night in his apartment repeatedly dialing their number with the intention of telling them only to hang up on the first ring every time. He told them about how he had secretly blamed his empty bank account on himself and his devious acts. He told them about how he was overjoyed when he saw a girl check him out and how he wanted to die when a guy did it. He told them how his worst fear had finally come true and how he was now dating a guy who in a few days, had made him happier than he had been in relationships that had lasted months. How he was making him so happy that he no longer wanted to hide it.

Throughout his entire speech, both of his parents had been silent and still, his mother with tears falling down her face and his father maintaining a stoic expression the entire time.

"I'm sorry." Artie muttered, once everything had been said. "I'm sorry if you hate me, I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment and I'm sorry if you wish I had never called, but please…please don't shut me out. I cant-I can't not have you guys in my life. You mean too much to me and I can't not have my parents in my life.

"These few years that I've been away have been shit and I don't know what I would do if you guys completely cut me off. If you want…I'll stop. I'll stop completely. I'll stop seeing this guy, I'll come home, I'll marry Elizabeth from next door and we can pretend like this never happened. I'd choose you guys over this anytime, but please…please don't make me choose because I found a fucking fantastic guy and even if we don't end up together, I wanna say that I gave it an honest shot-"

"Artie." His father interrupted. "Artie, I'm sorry but you can't come home."

"What?" the brunet croaked.

"Yeah." His father confirmed. "You can't come home and marry Elizabeth from next door because she's too busy dating your sister." Artie, who had been seconds away from collapsing on the carpet, froze.

"I'm sorry, Eliza's doing what?"

"Eliza is dating little Elizabeth Canterberry from next door." His mother explained pulling out tissues and drying her eyes. "Yeah, they've been together about six, seven months now. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but you aren't the only bisexual in the family."

"Are, are people in town okay with this?"

"People in town do not know." His father said leaning forward. "We didn't want a repeat of last time and as far as we're concerned, it's none of their business. Besides, we were planning to move anyway. With both Jake and Eliza going off to college this year leaving us with an empty home, we figured it's about time to move out of this backwards ass place. To be honest, we probably would've left after that first incident but we didn't want to risk pulling you guys out of school, especially with you so close to graduating."

"So, you're okay with this?" Artie asked, running a hand through his hair and loosing his tie. "You're okay with me?"

"Son," His mother relented, "We love you and we will always love you whether or not you end up with a Mrs. Right or a Mr. Right. Just not multiple people. Even we aren't that liberal." Artie threw his head back and laughed.

"Understood." He said, new happy tears shinning in his eyes.

"So, what was that about this guy that you're seeing?" His mother asked. "You have to tell us everything! Is he there? Can we meet him? Are you in his house right now because I'm almost positive that you aren't in your apartment."

"Michelle! Smothering!

"I'm not! I'm parenting!"

"Two words for the exact same thing."

"Guys!" Artie interposed, regaining their attention once more. "No this is not his place, yes he is here," Artie glanced over to his boyfriend and shot him a hopeful look. Alex grinned and nodded. "And yes you can meet him." He held out his hand and Trent quickly pushed Alex towards him, the other male ending up flopping down beside him on the couch. He quickly straightened himself up, his entire face going red. Artie's mother giggled.

"Oh he's adorable." She said, causing the male in question to blush even harder. Artie leaned over to kiss him on the check.

"I know he is." Alex grinned and the two stared at each other before a throat clearing from the screen caught their attention.

"Artie," His father said mockingly. "I do believe when you are introducing your parents to your boyfriend for the first time, there should probably be an introduction involved." Artie glared at his father but there was no real heat behind it and after grasping his boyfriend's hand, he cleared his throat.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Alex Masters. Alex, these are my parents Michelle and Thomas Abrahms." Alex waved shyly with his free hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am, and you too sir."

"Oh look at that! He's got such good manners."

"Don't talk about him like he's not sitting right there, Michelle."

"I was just stating a fact! Oh Artie, you've simply got to bring him home for Christmas."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a little?"

"Not at all! Oh Thomas, this is literally perfect! We've been looking for a good excuse to fly out to Cali to visit for months and here it is! Clearly we're gonna have to bring a lot of food because Alex is looking a little underfed too."

"Michelle!"

"What? They just both look so thin!"

"There's nothing wrong with looking thin!"

"Guys!"

* * *

**:)**


End file.
